Corazón de Obsidiana
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Luna, una adolescente con la mas fuerte admiración por su hermana, torna su mundo en sombras y confusión al desaparecer sus padres y comenzar una etapa nueva al ingresar a Canterlot High. (Equestria girls)
1. El inicio del verano

Quizá sea la luna, las vacaciones y el estrés de mi escuela el que me hace imaginar mundos diversos con mis personajes favoritos.

Equestria Girls, es de mis universos favoritos pero quiero impregnar mi marca personal con algunos personajes de ellos ¿porque no?

¡Disfrutenlo!

PROLOGO

Ya era una noche sombría cuando una fina silueta se abalanzaba entre callejones, la lluvia caía sobre la delgada fémina que tenía lágrimas negras corridas por sus mejillas. Y de un momento a otro la mujer cayo rendida ante al cansancio y se abrazó a un poste viejo que apenas y alumbraba ese pedazo de calle.

Levanto la mirada y con el corazón destrozado, la cólera y la ira le hicieron jurar una promesa a la noche tormentosa de aquel día; invocando venganza con aquel que timó sus sentimientos y robó tanto de lo que ella amaba, en una voz combatiente juro venganza al que alguna vez llamó su rey… Sombra.

My Little pony-Equestria Girls: Corazón de obsidiana.

Capítulo 1- Inicio del verano.

Hace tres años atrás la escuela Canterlot High veía con orgullo los hermosos frutos del esfuerzo y el trabajo de una generación completamente fresca y con esperanzas en el futuro; su alumna estrella, la bellísima Celestia, daba el último discurso a sus compañeros y alentándoles que el paso que sigue es convertirse en hombres y mujeres que llevan en sus manos un mundo mejor.

Entre las filas, se encontraba una joven Luna, orgullosa de ver como su hermana partía mientras ella entraría a dicha escuela para continuar un legado del cual se sentía halagada de seguir.

-Sin más, seremos por siempre Potros de Canterlot…- la multitud aplaudía con emoción y nostalgia al motivador discurso de su siempre fiel compañera y amiga Celestia.

A la tarde luego de eso, las dos hermanas salieron a tomar algunos postres, en celebración de la graduación y la admisión respectivas; era una tarde de risas y charlas de dos buenas hermanas.

-Entonces crees que… ¿podre ser como tu hermana?- Luna parecía emocionada de la idea, lo que su hermana con una sonrisa calmada, le miro

-No, tú debes ser lo que tu desees ser- Acaricio sus mejillas y luego tomó de su mano.

Luna sonrió, haciendo un gesto que aceptaba la idea, luego solo continuó la tarde tomada de la mano de Celestia, para después ir a casa.

Jubilosa, en la recamara, Luna miraba las estrellas y pedía con todo su corazón que fuera pronto el primer día de clases, conocer nuevas amigas, tener increíbles recuerdos, hacer cosas que todos recuerden, pero sobretodo, ser igual de reconocida como su hermana o incluso un poco más…

El verano de ese año, sería un cambio drástico y quizás no sería el principio perfecto para Luna; la primer mañana de ese verano, una llamada de la policía despertó a la casa de las dos hermanas, un terrible accidente había ocurrido–Si señor, iremos en seguida- Su padre habló en un tono bastante serio y con un gesto consumido por la sorpresa y la desgracia, al colgar, súbitamente tomó su chaqueta. Su madre las llevó a la sala y les pidió a ambas hermanas que se quedara en casa.

-Pero mamá ¿qué está pasando?- Luna era demasiado joven para entender estas cosas, solo observaba lo mucho que sus padres se contenían las ganas de llorar, entonces Celestia abrazó con cariño a Luna y estos dos se fueron.

La incertidumbre era un peso con el cual nunca había lidiado Luna, pero siempre lograba sacar fuerza al ver a su hermana Celestia, quien era su gran admiración; si ella no flaqueaba, Luna tampoco lo haría. Más pasaron algunas horas hasta que volvió la noche y fue justo ahí donde la voluntad de Celestia se vería a prueba. Una patrulla se hallaba estacionada frente a la casa, Celestia salió dejando a Luna adentro:

-Dígame ¿Dónde están mis padres?- Celestia por primera vez parecía preocupada

-Lo lamento señorita… No sabría cómo explicar lo grave de su caso…- Justo en ese momento Celestia se quedó paralizada y a pesar que sabía que Luna le veía desde la ventana, no podía dejarse abatir por la pena, y gritaba, lloraba e incluso maldecía en su interior –Pero, el asunto ahora es ¿Qué pasará con ella?- el oficial y Celestia miraron al interior de la patrulla y se encontraba una niña. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su ropa estaba sucia de escombro y su cabello enmarañado.

-Cadence…- reaccionó al instante, abrió la puerta y abrazo a la pequeña, sacándola en sus brazos -¿Qué ocurrió?...- La pequeña no podía mirar a Celestia, tenía miedo, frío, estaba en shock, era como si no tuviese ningún motivo en su alma para seguir.

El oficial acercó unos papeles y le pedía a Celestia que fuese ella la que ahora se encargara de las dos pequeñas, pues era la única adulta que quedaba en esa pequeña familia…


	2. Lágrimas del corazón

Entre los comics y la serie, junto a las peliculas, son mi material para hacer estas historias de Equestria Girls. Así que... ¡vamos ya!  
-

PROLOGO

Luna observaba como Celestia cargaba a la niña, la cual identificaba como su sobrina; la historia es que su hermana más grande, Amore Cadenza, ya se había ido ya hace seis años casada con un músico; ellos se fueron de los suburbios a la ciudad vecina y en ese mismo periodo habían tenido una hija pequeña a la cual llamaron igual que su mamá. Eran una familia pequeña pero llena de mucho amor; lo cual al verla en ese estado hacia que un miedo le invadiera en su corazón ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Cadence está aquí sin su hermana? ¿Por qué sus padres no llegan? Este no era el verano perfecto y soñado que ella debía tener…

Capitulo Dos: Lagrimas del corazón

Ya era tarde, Celestia firmó los papeles y regresó a casa con los ojos vacíos de alegría, con Cadence en sus brazos.

-Hermana…- Luna se acercaba a Celestia

-Luna, prepara la Habitación de Cadence, ella… se quedará aquí un largo tiempo- Celestia tenía ese tono serio, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo en la familia; pero ciertamente lo peor de todo el asunto era que debía mantenerse al margen de seguir preguntando; pues conocía a Celestia, cuando habla así, lo mejor es dejarla que ella ordene sus ideas y luego hablarían. Obediente como siempre, Luna preparó la alcoba de Cadence; colocó muchos juguetes y peluches, sacaba las cobijas limpias y con dibujos alegres sobre la cama, esponjaba las almohadas así como colocaba el mosquitero para proteger a su pequeña sobrina.

Al término, Luna avisó a su hermana que la habitación estaba lista, encontró que Celestia estaba bañando a Cadence, pero era como si pudiera ver el aura de ambas que estaban en una escena trágica y decadente: -Hermana, yo… terminé de limpiar la habitación- se abrió un silencio que la congelaba en el corazón -¿deseas que haga algo más?- pero el silencio seguía ahí, no importaba cuanto intentara disuadirlo. Le entristecía más el hecho que no podía remediar esta situación tan fácilmente, pero le desesperaba que solo existía ese silencio y no conocer el porqué.

Se dio la vuelta, caminó a su habitación y justo poco antes de recostarse pedía que sus padres volvieran y que todo fuese como ayer: una familia unida, feliz, enérgica y llena de muchos sueños por cumplir.

El sol entró por la ventana, el aroma a panquecas dulces le había despertado, el ruido del noticiero de deportes; todo indicaba que sus padres habían quizá regresado más tarde, se levantó con ánimo, se arregló el cabello un poco y sonreía; " _quizá debo pedir disculpas por haberme dormido antes de que ellos llegaran"_ pensó y luego bajó las escaleras casi corriendo a la cocina, abrió la puerta –¡Buenos días!- dijo con un gesto sonriente y lleno de esperanza que ellos estuvieran ahí…

Pero la realidad, es que Celestia era quien había preparado los panquecas que tanto sabía le gustaban a Luna, prendió el televisor como de costumbre cada mañana –Buenos días Luna- en un tono apagado, Celestia colocaba los platos de las tres, Cadence ya estaba en la mesa, en su asiento especial que la hacía quedar a la altura de la mesa, pero aún tenía ese rostro triste.

Intentando mitigar la situación, observó la televisión –Mira Tia, los Bulls parece que ganarán esta temporada…- Celestia no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, seguía colocando más panquecas en la sartén –bien…- Luna se acercó a la mesa para hablar con su sobrina –Y qué tal si… mejor vemos las caricaturas ¿Eso te gustaría Cadence?- tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal hasta encontrar algo divertido para la niña – ¡Hey mira! ¡Es Pocoyo!- intentaba que Cadence se animara viendo la televisión; sin embargo ella solo se daba la vuelta evitando ver los dibujos y luego soltándose a llorar

-Luna ¡Basta! Déjala en paz…- Celestia reaccionó molesta, apagó la estufa y cargo a Cadence

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hice? ¡No le hice nada!- Luna estaba confundida

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ve a tu habitación!- tomó un plato con panquecas y se retiró de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Cadence y cerrando la puerta. Luna se hallaba molesta, ella de verdad no había hecho algo como para que Celestia se comportara de esa manera con ella, además, Celestia no ha dicho nada sobre lo que está pasando y porqué estos cambios tan abruptos.

¿Sera acaso que será así todo el verano?


	3. Estadía en la granja

_**¡Hola lectores míos!  
** Quizá me atrasé con este capitulo pero estuve muy enferma el jueves que tocaba actualizar. Como recompensa, les haré una nueva portada que podrán ver en mi pagina de DeviantArt._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

Ya estaba la mitad del verano y Celestia seguía pasando tiempo con Cadence, era normal pues era una niña pequeña y debía ser protegida; sin embargo aunque obedecía a su hermana, ella evitaba a toda costa de hablar de sus padres o de Amore y su esposo; y la duda estaba quemándole en el interior.

Era tal vez las 2 de la tarde y decidió salir un momento con la bicicleta a pasear a los sembradíos de manzanas de la familia Apple. Pues era en esas fechas cuando la hija del señor Smith, Candy Apple con quien había ido a la escuela desde jardín de niños; recolectaba manzanas y hacia increíbles postres con ellas; además quizá estando con su amiga olvidaría toda esa incomodidad de casa.

 **Capítulo 3: Estadía de la granja**

Al llegar, vio a la Señora Smith en la entrada junto a su hija recogiendo las manzanas, le saludaron y así entraron a casa. Candy y Luna se sentaron a placar en la sala mientras pelaban algunas manzanas y preparaban masa para hornear pastelillos: -Entonces el secreto es un poco de bicarbonato- Candy decía a Luna con dulzura como era de costumbre; sin embargo también notaba algo extraño en su amiga; al meter la charola con los moldes, se sentó y miró a su amiga –Luna ¿Estas bien?- buscaba la mirada de su amiga y trataba de confortarla dándole _palmaditas_ en el hombro –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos _M.A.P.S_ ¿Recuerdas?-

-Lo sé, pero…- Luna evitaba que Candy le viera flaquear, entonces solo tomó un trozo de manzana y lo colocó en su boca –Pero no puedo evitar ser el monstruo come manzanas- dijo mientras tenía la boca llena y reía

-Ay Luna- decía risueña mientras veía a su amiga comer –Ese comportamiento- reía mientras ella también ponía una manzana en su boca –no es digno de una dama- hablaba gracioso mientras tenía la boca llena, ambas reían y bromeaban como dos chiquillas simplonas.

Las horas pasaron como agua, ambas reían mientras preparaban muchos pastelillos y postres; al atardecer, Luna regresaría muy pronto a casa, sin embargo había llegado Celestia a la granja en el automóvil y con un ceño molesto y preocupado, entró a la casa y caminó directamente a la cocina donde fue por Luna –Tenemos que irnos- tomó del brazo a Luna y le jalaba con algo de fuerza

-¡Tia, me lastimas!-Luna intentaba zafarse de Celestia que en verdad le estaba lastimando, los padres de Candy intervinieron y las separaron

-Celestia, usted no es así-exclamó el padre de Candy -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-No es nada, solo debemos irnos- trato de verse diplomática pero en su voz se hallaba enojo

-Celestia por favor cálmese- decía la señora Smith, pero Celestia se reincorporó y luego solo respiró un poco hasta que comenzó a actuar normal

-Miren, Luna y yo debemos irnos- pero al término de estas palabras Luna reaccionó y dijo molesta

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora no puedo ni estar con mi amiga? Haz estado evitándome y actuado extraño ¿Qué es lo que sucede que ahora no pueda venir a la casa de mi amiga?- Los padres de Candy observaban la confrontación de las hermanas, lo que hizo que Celestia solo se quedaba estática ante la acción de Luna, luego solo se dio la vuelta

-Bien, si tanto quieres quedarte, hazlo- ella caminó a la puerta, subió al auto y arranco para ir a casa. La señora Smith se había quedado preocupada, pero preparó la cama de Luna justo al lado de la de Candy.

La noche fue larga; Candy sentía deseos de saber sobre la situación de su amiga en casa, al igual que sus padres. Pero se limitaron a hablar quizá hasta la mañana.


	4. Primeras Impresiones

_**Hola mis queridos lectores:  
**_ _ **Primero que todo, creo pasaré mis días de actualización a los viernes. Ya que es el único día que tengo libre para subir historias.  
Segundo. Sé que no escribo capítulos tan largos, pero tiene una razon, y es que separo cada capitulo conforme las acciones o eventos que me parecen importantes de cada tramo de historia.  
Finalmente: pueden ver nuevos dibujos en mi Deviant.**_ **  
Ahora si, a la historia.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Luna había regresado a casa por si misma; pero su sorpresa había sido que en el comedor había una nota:

 _"Lo siento. Yo lo siento…"_

Luna subió rápidamente a revisar las habitaciones, y su sorpresa fue que las cosas de Celestia y Cadence no estaban…

 _"¿Dónde está Celestia? ¿Cuándo volverá?..."_

 _ **Capítulo 4. Primeras impresiones.**_

A mitad del verano; Luna presentaba un caso de abandono, por lo cual, la ciudad le agendo al programa de emancipación por abandono, quien le tendría a un cuidador cada mes quien le daría una mesada, debido a sus altos méritos académicos y por la desaparición de sus padres; los padres de Candy estaban al tanto; pero Luna no deseaba dejar su casa; pues creía firmemente en que en algún momento regresarían Celestia y sus padres, quizá su hermana Amore y su esposo también estarían buscando a la pequeña Cadence.

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, Canterlot High abría sus puertas a los nuevos aspirantes por un futuro mejor. Candy y Luna se mantenían juntas entre cada clase; más el tema de la familia de Luna, no debía hacerse público.

Esto por momentos le daba esperanza a Luna que pronto su hermana quizá regresaría si ella se destacaba en la escuela; pero la idea seguía circulando y resonando en su mente _"¿Dónde está Celestia? ¿Cuándo volverá?"_ Pues nadie en la escuela estaba enterado sobre la situación en la que vivía.

Al receso; Luna y Candy se encontraban comiendo una ensalada y entonces en ese primer instante lo conoció a él. El Director Star Swirl se acercó a Luna – Señorita Faust, es una alegría encontrarla- Luna y Candy miraban al chico nuevo –Les presento a Roy Somber – el chico miraba a Luna y sus miradas se quedaron fijas–Es un alumno nuevo de intercambio; es un genio que promete grandes expectativas- él era un joven de cabello largo oscuro y atado en una coleta, jeans y zapatos oscuros, camisa a un estilo gótico y ojos carmesí que lo hacía ser altamente vistoso-Sé que quizá es repentino en este momento, pero el comité de estudiantes, está ocupado y me parecía perfecto que usted le diera una visita guiada- el chico se acercó a Luna.

-Buenos días señorita- el joven tenía un acento extraño –Espero podamos ser grandes compañeros- se sonreía y extendía la mano hacia Luna

-Ah… Buenos días- Era enigmático, su sola presencia hacía sentir confundida a Luna; pero no podía negar que le parecía un chico interesante –Me llamo Luna Faust- ambos chicos se habían quedado perdidos en sus miradas, el director se retiraba con la seguridad que había hecho lo correcto, mientras que Candy se encontraba en primera fila de quizá el primer romance de su amiga.

-Pues yo los dejos solitos _mis tortolitos_ \- Candy tomó sus cosas y en son de cotilleo, dejó sola a su amiga frente al chico

Luna y Roy caminaban por los pasillos, ella explicaba sobre los logros de la escuela, le mostraba las aulas y lo que había en cada una, pasearon un poco más por el gimnasio y finalmente llegaron a las áreas verdes donde se encontraba el invernadero; él solo hacia pequeñas preguntas pero estaba gustoso de escuchar a la chica peliazul, ver el ánimo que tenía por la escuela le parecía tierna.

-Y finalmente hemos llegado al corazón de la escuela, el potro de Canterlot- Luna mostraba la parte final de la visita, la estatua que era símbolo de orgullo de la escuela y explicaba su origen -¿Qué te parece?-

-Entonces eres orgullosamente Potro de Canterlot ¿cierto?- el chico hizo hincapié al finalizar la visita guiada de Luna

-Si- dijo ella efusivamente-¡No hay nada mejor!-

-Imagino que tu familia debe estar orgullosa de tenerte en una escuela tan prestigiosa- el chico habló con naturalidad; pero estas palabras detuvieron el ánimo feliz de Luna y aunque intentó ocultarlo; se sintió abatida en un instante

-Eh… Claro, mi familia…- miró su reloj- bueno, es momento que volvamos con el director para que conste que has terminado tu visita, será un placer tenerte en la escuela- Luna miraba al chico, que estaba aún mirando hacia la estatua, no se había percatado en absoluto en las reacciones de ella

-Es curioso- el chico seguía estático

-¿Qué cosa?- Luna se mostraba semi-animada

-De donde vengo, nadie presenta esa alegría y amor por su escuela- tocó la escultura y luego volvió a mirar a Luna –Creo que ya quiero formar parte de Canterlot High- sonrió para ella, quien también le correspondió –Pero…-

-¿Pero?- Luna se mostró intrigada

-Te voy a ganar- el chico sonrió –Luna Faust, he escuchado que eres una chica bastante inteligente; primer lugar en las olimpiadas del conocimiento del estado, ganadora del torneo de ajedrez pero segundo lugar en el _rally_ de ciencias de investigación juvenil, todos afirman que podrías ser más lista que tu hermana… Yo creo que podría ganarte a ti o a tu hermana- su semblante de chico calmado se había transformado a uno retador y de supremacía.

-Es que… creo que no te entiendo- Luna dio un par de pasos atrás

-Eres lenta para ser una _nerd_ \- el chico se acercó a ella, tomó de su brazo y la puso contra la parte plana de la estatua, colocó sus manos a los lados de ella para acorralarla y la recorría con una mirada algo maliciosa –Tu trono como la estudiante modelo se acabará antes de comenzar- acarició su mentón de la chica, para luego guiarlo a los labios de él y así ella sintiese el golpeteo de su aliento mientras hablaba –Pero si me aceptas como tu rey, podría dejarte siempre el segundo lugar…-

Un impulso hizo que Luna empujase a Roy y huyese a su bicicleta para luego pedalear a casa. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba sonrojada y a la vez sentía ganas de llorar. Entró a la seguridad de su casa, que aunque estaba sola, era mejor que seguir ahí parada junto a ese extraño chico.

El teléfono sonó luego de un par de horas; Candy estaba preocupada por su amiga, pues se había retirado antes de que acabaran las clases y aunque aún vio al chico nuevo, no se acercó a preguntarle por qué ella se había retirado antes. Luna se contuvo de decirle lo que este muchacho sabía de ella, y por lo mismo solo dijo que se sentía un poco mal.

La primera noche como estudiante en Canterlot High antes representaba que Celestia hiciera una serie de bocadillos especiales mientras que cantaban y bailaban felices viendo el álbum de fotos de papá cuando conoció a mamá; esa era la tradición; sin embargo Luna estaba sola, y aunque podía recordar esos momentos y prepararse algo especial; estaba realmente confundida.


	5. Revelaciones

_**Hola lectores míos:**_

 _ **Sé que quizá no muchos leen la historia, pero cada viernes yo seguiré publicando. Sin embargo esta semana me torcí la mano; por lo que no he escrito mucho, más debo decir, que me está gustando m,i creación. Luego nos leemos ^^**_

* * *

El sonido de las escaleras que papá decía iba a reparar, las cobijas de aroma lavanda en la cama de Celestia, la canción antes de dormir que mamá entonaba; todos recuerdos que habitaban en el corazón de Luna que intentaba no perder la esperanza que esos días volverían. Pero solo lloraba hasta conciliar el sueño.

 **Capítulo 5: Revelaciones**

Después de ese primer día, Roy aunque aparentaba ser un intelectual artista melancólico; Luna no se fiaba de su comportamiento y la rivalidad entre ellos era más notoria con cada día de exámenes, presentación de proyectos en ferias, en los clubes de actividades extracurriculares, entraban solo para demostrar quién era el mejor. Y conforme las semanas pasaron, ya era el final del primer año en Canterlot High; en la presentación de boletas, los padres debían asistir a la premiación de los mejores alumnos.

El director Star Swirl, conocía la situación de Luna, por lo que había mandado llamar a la agente del gobierno de protección infantil que llevaba el caso de Luna, la señorita Peachbottom. Por otro lado Roy era acompañado por una joven de cabello perfectamente recogido y un atuendo severo; era lógico que esa chica no era su madre o no tenían ningún parentesco; pero era la señorita Harshwhinny quien representaba a los padres de Roy; firmo boletas y recibió cada _papelito_ que decía los logros en ese primer año dentro de la escuela para él. Pero Luna, era una alumna destacada, por lo que había empatado ese primer lugar en el top de alumnos.

Conscientemente, Peachbotton miraba a Luna y aunque sabía que ella realmente era una chica dulce, conocía esa sonrisa falsa mientras estaba ahí frente a sus compañeros, dando gracias por ese gran año, que en realidad representaba todo un año donde ella había quedado sola y batallaba por no derrumbarse frente a nadie. Ser su agente protectora no solo representaba darle una suma de dinero quincenalmente, sino acompañarla a este tipo de eventos, pero Peachbotton aunque había intentado acercarse a Luna no solo para presentar sus reportes del caso, sino como una amiga; Luna le rechazaba cualquier tipo de invitación; por lo que la agencia había determinado que esta sería la última vez que pasaran un momento juntas y asignarían a un nuevo agente.

Entraron al auto y condujo en dirección a casa de Luna, coloco música mientras Luna abría la ventana –Hey, que bien que hayas quedado en primer lugar- Peachbotton intentaba hacer una conversación con la chica, pero esta le ignoraba –estoy segura que ese Roy la tuvo difícil- pero Luna seguía igual de distante –Entonces… ¿planeas hacer algo especial este verano?- la mujer aun intentaba conocer más a Luna, que en un año entero, solo le saludaba y al llegar a casa, bajaba del auto apresuradamente para ir a casa; pero su reacción era la misma -Luna…- detuvo el auto en un cruce al ver la luz roja, suspiró y luego lanzó la noticia detonante –Bueno, en un año, no he podido reportar cambios o algo en específico de ti; la agencia me ha pedido que hoy fuera mi último día a tu cuidado.

-¿Cómo?- Luna se giró y miraba a Peachbottom – Que ¿ya no serás mi niñera?- lo dijo con cierto animo sarcástico

-Jeje ¿niñera?- por un instante sintió el ataque de las palabras de Luna, pero ella no le daría importancia, pues era la última vez que la vería aparentemente –Si, pero te mandarán a otra "niñera"- sonrió y continuó conduciendo

-Ah- suspiró molesta –creo que puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que otras personas vengan a cuidarme por lástima. Mi familia regresará- se cruzó de brazos y regreso a mirar fuera de la ventana

-No es por si sabes o no cuidarte sola; sin embargo, la policía y la agencia han determinado que tu caso es… "especial"- seguía conduciendo mirando al frente –pues la investigación de lo que ocurrió con tus familiares, nos ha dado indicios que… estaban involucrados con gente muy mala-

-¿Qué?- Luna se sobresaltó y miró a Peachbotton -¿A qué te refieres?- era la primera vez que Luna veía a la mujer con ánimo de seguir conversando -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-Vaya… creo que al fin encontré un tema para hablar contigo- entonces detuvo el auto, pues ya había llegado a la casa de Luna, retiraba el seguro para que esta pudiese salir –es una pena que tengamos que despedirnos ahora- estaba bien planeado lo que hacía pues aunque era su ultimo día con esa chica, no dejaría un reporte en blanco- Luna abrió la puerta, pero luego la cerró. Peachbotton se polveaba la nariz quitada de la pena

-Exijo que me digas más sobre mis padres- Luna por primera vez observaba a Peachbotton con atención –Todos me han evitado el tema y no entiendo el por qué-

-Porque eres una _mocosa_ de 14 años- interrumpió a Luna y cerró su espejo de mano

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Luna se hallaba molesta

-Bueno es mi último día, mi oportunidad de _regresarte_ todas las veces que me has hecho quedar y sentir mal- la mujer estaba tranquila

-Eso es muy poco profesional- Luna estaba iracunda

-¿Lo es?- se le dibujaba una sonrisa a Peachbotton y luego le miró –Creo que tu nueva niñera sabrá cómo tratar contigo, sal de mi auto ahora- seguía sonriente de ver como la chica estaba molesta

-Pues ahora me quedo aquí- Luna hacia una escenita infantil dentro del auto -¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Dónde está Celestia? ¿Qué…-

- _pa papap papap-_ hizo una interrupción y tapo los labios de Luna –Demasiadas preguntas pero el lugar no es el correcto- volvió a cerrar las puertas del auto, luego arrancó rumbo a la ciudad.

::


	6. El inspector DiscLancie

_**Hola queridos lectores mios:  
Lamento decir que el viernes me quede festejando el día previo a la festividad de mi país llamada "El día del niño (escuilcles) y no pude sentarme ni un segundo frente a mi maquina. Por lo que el capitulo esta vez es mega larguisimo. Espero sea de su agrado.**_  
 ** _Nos leemos el próximo viernes._**

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad eran glamorosas cuando se veían en la televisión; sin embargo como todo, siempre existe una cara sombría y desconocida, en este punto Luna estaría frente a ese lado de la Ciudad Cristal.

 **Capítulo 6: El inspector DiscLancie**

Ya el sol se había ocultado; Peachbotton había estado al volante durante dos horas y se había estacionado frente a una vieja gasolinera –Vamos, es aquí- la mujer estacionó el auto y luego caminó hacia una cafetería que parecía como sacada de una película donde sabes que algo va a salir muy mal. Al entrar, el recibidor tenía una vieja _rockola_ que aun tocaba grandes discos de vinilo con rock de los 60's; el piso marmoleado con cuadros que parecían un enorme tablero de ajedrez, las mesas con cromados casi oxidados al igual que las sillas; pero justo al fondo se encontraba un hombre de traje y gabardina, al más puro estilo de un investigador en alguna novela policiaca.

-Hola preciosa- dicho hombre saludaba a Peachbotton con tal naturalidad que parecían ser viejos amigos; pero la reacción de ella parecía ser algo distinto

-Ah… ¿cómo puedes siempre citarme en este lugar? Esta pocilga solo va contigo- La mujer usaba gel satirizante y limpiaba con un pañuelo el asiento donde se sentaría

-Veo que trajiste a un nuevo _conejito_ \- el hombre miró a Luna -¿Cómo te llamas?- El hombre no se inmutaba frente a la nueva chica

-L… Luna… señor- La peliazul estaba temerosa de su seguridad, tartamudeaba y temblaban sus piernas

-Es ella la hija de Lauren- Peachbotton tomó la mano de Luna y luego la hizo sentarse –la del caso de los **_changeling_** \- entonces el hombre se puso serio y se incorporó a una postura más recta

-Pero ella…- El hombre miró a la pelirroja y ésta correspondió a él moviendo la cabeza haciendo una afirmación –ella… ¿lo sabe?-

-Ese es el punto, nadie se ha atrevido a decirle la verdad; y hoy es mi último día con ella, ahora es tu problema- la mujer sacó de su enorme bolso una serie de carpetas a punto de vomitar papeles –pero que no digan que no lo intenté- Sacó un último papel en donde cedía toda su investigación a DiscLancie

-¿Qué? ¿Él es mi nueva niñera?- Luna exclamó sorprendida y él miró molesto a la chica

-¡Oye!¡No soy niñera de nadie!- entonces Luna y DiscLancie estaban teniendo un duelo de miradas molestas

-Veo que se llevaran mejor, nos vemos- la mujer aprovechó que estos pelearan para zafarse finalmente de la joven de piel azulosa y saliendo de aquella _encantadora_ cafetería. DiscLancie era un hombre de mediana edad y ya se le notaban algunas canas en la parte superior de su cabeza, una mirada sobria y con un cierto vacío; el hombre se resignó y luego se echó atrás la cabeza, se rascó la nuca mientras intentaba desviarle la mirada a la chica

-Entonces Luna Faust, hija de Lauren y el buen Jim… si, qué tiempos aquellos-saco un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca –Tu madre era una chica muy parecida a ti, pero sacaste toda la belleza de Jim-

-¿Me dice que parezco hombre?- La chica puso un ceño muy molesto; pero él no parecía importarle, bajó su sombrero, puso las manos atrás de su nuca, subió los pies a la mesa, cruzándolos –¡Oiga no me ignore!- y comenzó a tararear la canción que se escuchaba de la rockola. Luna se molestaba con cada tarareo del hombre e impulsivamente miro en dirección a los papeles; los tomó y luego comenzó a abrir carpeta a carpeta sobre las investigaciones que tenían sobre su familia, sus hermanas mayores, la pequeña Cadence e incluso ella misma.

* * *

 **-INFORME 3-8AN-7ELIN7—**

Locación: Departamento de la familia McCraken. Avenida St Claire N° 51 Dep 5 Piso 2  
Identificación: Amore Mc Craken (29años*)  
Lee McCraken (29años*  
Miamore Cadenza (2años)  
Escena del crimen: N° 35; involucramiento y tiroteo de bandas rivales.  
Descripción: Los vecinos alertaron una pelea aparentemente doméstica, sin embargo luego se escucharon 4 disparos y súbitamente el rompimiento de una ventana, La policía tardo 35 minutos en entrar al departamento. Ambos padres asesinados a quemarropa intentando ocultar al infante en el closet de la tercera habitación.

* * *

 **-INFORME 3-R25S-20AL—**

Locación: Auto abandonado. Carretera ruta 7.  
Identificación: Jim Faust (43años*)  
Escena del crimen: N° 46. Automóvil en llamas.  
Descripcion: Luego de la llamada de la policía y que servicios infantiles identificara y dictaminara que la niña Cadenza, debía estar con sus abuelos; llamaron a estos y justo a la hora, un automóvil se había visto en llamas en la carretera. La policía identificó la matricula del mismo y el cuerpo como el de Jim Faust. Sin embargo, vecinos afirmaron que la victima había salido con su esposa Lauren. Las investigaciones aún desconocen su paradero.  
La policía hizo entrega a Celestia Faust de la infante, esa misma noche.

* * *

 **-Reporte de testigos Folio:G21A-18DIA-14 –**  
Descripción: Al paso de dos semanas, la familia Faust se encuentra bajo la protección del estado; sin embargo Celestia y la infante han desaparecido del domicilio, dejando solo a Luna Faust bajo el cuidado de…

* * *

-¿U-usted?- Luna miró a aquel hombre -¿Por qué?-

-Bueno niña, quizá tus padres te habrán contado su maravilloso y dulce " _romance universitario"_ , pero aun con todo eso, hay miles de historias detrás de esa misma- él se levantó el sombrero y miró hacia la chica –esta historia, es mucho antes de que ellos se conocieran- el hombre inhalo un largo aire del cigarrillo y luego liberó el humo en un suspiro lleno de nostalgia –hace años, existía un chiquillo sólo, triste, débil y que siempre se le veía en un patio trasero, donde curiosamente encontró a otra princesita sola. Con el tiempo, ambos jugaron mucho, pero también ese mismo tiempo hizo nacer sentimientos en el chico, los cuales cuando habían llegado al punto de explotar; la chica se le veía feliz y completamente enamorada de un campeón, el héroe de todos. Y justo cuando ella se le confesó, fue como ver una novela de televisión, más el chico, que siempre había estado a su lado… Bueno, se llenó de amargura y decidió también ser un héroe de otra manera; pues ya no podía sentir dolor, su corazón se ensombreció y aunque encontró otra dama a la cual amar; él jamás podía evitar pensar el esa primer princesa solitaria…

-Eso significa que… ¿usted era amigo de mi mamá?- Luna procesaba la historia en su mente y miraba a DiscLancie

-¿Amigo?- un tono sarcástico salió al decir esta pregunta –Claro, tu invitas a un amigo a tu boda, a ver a tus hijos; no solo te marchas a otro estado sin despedirte-

-Mamá nunca le mencionó con nosotras-

-Bueno, esa es la definición de amigo que tenía tu madre sobre mí-

-Pero… ¿Por qué decidió hacerse cargo de mí ahora y no antes?

-Niña, yo solo estaba en mi apartamento; tocaron a mi puerta y ahí estaba esa nota-DiscLancie señaló la esquina de un papel al fondo de la carpeta, Luna miró entre los papeles; ahí estaba la nota con sangre y con la letra de su madre, donde decía su dirección y que por favor cuidara de Celestia, Cadence y ella misma –La investigación marca que esa sangre es de ella; salí noches enteras a buscarla; pero la policía es quisquillosa, me ordenó parar y entregar todo lo que tuviese. Esperé a que esa niñera bien pagada decidiera entregarte a mí.

-Pero, entonces mi madre sigue desaparecida- un recuerdo fugaz paso por sus pensamientos -¿Sabes dónde esta Tia y Cadence?- la chica miró con algo de esperanza al hombre, pero este negó con la cabeza; afuera comenzó a llover y los relámpagos se escuchaban a los lejos.

-Niña, debemos ir a casa- se levantó dejando un par de billetes en la mesa, acomodó su chaqueta y caminó a la puerta

-No quiero ir a tu casa- la chica exclamó

-Perfecto, me corrieron de mi departamento de todos modos- él señaló su viejo _Maverick Coupe 75:_ color verde con manchas de óxido, el faro izquierdo quebrado, la defensa chueca y abollada, y dos cristales sustituidos por bolsas –Pero la vieja **_May_** nunca me ha abandonado-

-Ni creas que me subiré a ese ataúd con ruedas- ella miraba a través de la ventana de la cafetería, pero él ya estaba en la puerta abriendo una sombrilla.

-Su carrosa espera _princesa_ \- DiscLancie hablo con cierto animo de sarcasmo; lo que hizo que Luna se resignara y entrara al auto; él colocó un viejo _casete_ y este tenía música igual de vieja que la música en la rockola, prendió el motor y condujo hacia los suburbios donde se encontraba la casa de Luna.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	7. El campamento (pt1) Negación

_**¡Hola lectores míos!  
Hoy es viernes y hoy quiero compartir mi escrito y anunciar que esta es la mitad de la saga (Casi).  
Nos leemos después.**_

* * *

Este sería el segundo verano sin su familia; abandonada por las circunstancias misteriosas y lo único que tenía eran reportes de juzgados, testificaciones de algunos vecinos y al ex agente DiscLancie cuidándola. ¿Por qué él?

 **Capítulo 7: El campamento (parte 1): Negación.**

Luna seguía recibiendo una mesada y los pagos de los servicios de la casa, por lo que Disclancie prácticamente no pagaba ni un solo centavo por estar en la casa; sin embargo era cierto que él si cuidaba de ella, muy a su manera: le llevaba y traía de la granja de los Smith, a la ciudad, a comprar los víveres de la semana y podaba el jardín; más los vecinos se hallaban curiosos e intrigados desde la llegada de DiscLancie a la casa de los Faust; pues era un hombre que a pesar de ser educado y arreglaba cada sábado a _La vieja May_ ; el alarmante número de botellas de _whisky_ en el bote de basura les hacía creer que llevaría por mal camino a la señorita Luna.

Por lo que ella, para disuadir la opinión pública, decidió inscribirse al campamento de la escuela y así librarse un par de semanas de DiscLancie. Candy accedió hacer lo mismo y a la semana del comienzo del verano, ellas tomarían el bus hacia el Campamento Cloudsdale. Todo parecía por un instante ir bien, se alejaría de la presión de la desaparición de su familia, la ciudad; _"poder relajarme"_ era todo lo que ella pensaba.

Más al llegar al campamento y bajar del bus, sus expectativas se vieron arruinadas al escuchar su voz proveniente del otro lado - _¡Vaya! Pero si es la Princesa Luna-_ su tono tranquilo pero con ánimo de molestarla, era obvio que él no se sorprendía en verla ahí

-Roy…- Luna se giró para verlo; cruzaron sus miradas y desafiantes el uno al otro comenzó un ambiente denso entre los participantes; pues su pelea no era indiferente para los demás –Y yo que pensaba que solo eras un niño de ciudad mimado-

-Bueno, pensaba que iba a aburrirme en este lugar; pero ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿No lo crees mi _lady?-_ él pelinegro siempre tenía ese porte sofisticado y lo intentaba relucir frente a todos; pero más cuando se encontraba con Luna. Pues su rivalidad no era solo en lo académico, sino en popularidad y otros aspectos.

-Di lo que quieras, solo no te metas conmigo- ella mostró un gesto fastidiado, luego tomó su maleta y caminó en dirección a su cabaña, la cual compartiría con Candy y tres chicas más.

La primera noche del campamento, solo fue para formar equipos y desempacar las cosas en las cabañas. Después la mañana con su radiante luz anunciaba que habría competencias y actividades de chicos contra chicas. Roy y Luna eran los líderes de sus cabañas a las chicas como era de esperar; los profesores veían con cierto animo entusiasta a los chicos, trabajando en equipo esa primer mañana que les recompensaron dejándoles la tarde libre en el lago para el atardecer.

En el lago, las competencias entre chicos y chicas se hicieron presentes, el lago tenía una isla en el medio y todos competían por cuanto tiempo les tomaba el ir i regresar a dicho punto. Roy parecía no estar interesado siquiera en entrar al lago, pero las chicas le hacían rueda solo para admirarlo.

Al caer la segunda noche; fogatas y canciones, bombones e historias de terror, una escena perfecta donde Luna y Candy parecían divertirse con las demás chicas; mientras que del otro lado, aunque se escuchaban también risas, Luna tenía esa capacidad de solo detectar la risa de Roy: -¡Oh vamos _Lu-lu_! Que él no te afecte, seguro está hablando de tonterías de hombres- Candy intentaba desviar la atención de Luna para que se relajara –Además él es un tonto-

-¡Oh pero es un sueño!- exclamó una de las compañeras en la fogata –Es listo, maduro, toca la guitarra en una banda, viene de buena familia y…- las chicas se emocionaban al hablar de él

-Es un presumido- Luna interrumpió –es mimado…-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo otra chica- él es un caballero- y las chicas seguían _cuchicheando*_ sobre lo maravilloso que era Roy Somber. Luna aunque no se tomaba nada en serio lo que decían de él, un comentario aleatorio salió de la nada de una de las chicas –Yo creo que tu harías una pareja genial con él- y entonces todas se habían quedado en silencio y miraron a Luna, lo que la hizo sonrojarse molesta: **¡¿QUE?! –** Luna se levantó súbitamente -¿Yo y ese… arremedo de Drácula?-

-Pues…- otra chica al otro lado de la fogata comenzó a hablar, y todas le miraban –Amos son chicos muy inteligentes, atléticos, bien parecidos-

-Sí- hablo otra chica- Además si algo nos han enseñado las novelas es _"que del odio al amor solo hay un paso"-_ las chicas suspiraron

-Perdón por lo que diré pero ¿¡Ustedes son tontas?!- Luna se veía más molesta, a lo que sus compañeras comenzaron a reírse, pues se trataba de una broma; y le tomó unos segundos a Luna calmarse y darse cuenta que solo estaban bromeando, comenzó a reírse y los relatos de terror prosiguieron.

La siguiente mañana parecía algo muy normal; pues era una excursión hacia el pico de la montaña, lo cual muchos decidieron ir en parejas de chico y chica. Y por obra del destino, aunque muchas chicas deseaban ir con Roy y de modo contrario, los chicos con Luna; a la hora de sacar los papeles del frasco, Luna había tomado el que decía el nombre de Roy.

-¿Cox Bramley?- por otro lado, Candy había sacado el nombre del chico más alto y callado del salón. El chico al mirarla mostraba un semblante triste pero con una sonrisa muy noble; Candy le sonrió de manera dulce y aunque muchos le temían a él, ella se le acercó y le tomó de la mano.

-¿Estas segura?- Luna se acercó a Candy y le miraba seria, a lo que la rubia sonrió y asintió

-La verdad, creo que me preocupa como terminen tú y Drácula- dijo risueña y caminó con Cox

Luna miró de reojo y ahí estaba: Roy cruzado de brazos esperándola para subir la montaña.

 **Continuara.**


	8. El campamento (pt2) Realidad

_**¡Hola lectores!  
Espero que les esté gustando la historia, la verdad es que me he esforzado por realizarla. **_  
_**aunque ahora entraré a clases nuevamente.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡nos vemos!**_

* * *

-La verdad es que… si me gustas- el chico estaba sudando, su playera estaba ensangrentada y hecha girones; mientras que ella estaba vendando su pierna que estaba con una herida casi mortal; las lágrimas de la chica, recorrían sus mejillas y él solo se limitaba a limpiarlas y sonreír –Luna Faust, lamento que …- el chico estaba tosiendo y algo de sangre salia de su boca…

-No Roy, por favor, no sigas- ella intentaba mantenerlo despierto –Roy por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes…- ella le abrazaba –no quiero volver a esa soledad….-

 **Capítulo 8: El campamento (parte 2): Realidad.**

Esa mañana, se había decidido subir a la montaña; profesores y guías separaron a los chicos en parejas de chico y chica. Cox era un caballero y en todo momento cargaba a Candy como si ella fuese una princesa; lo cual la hacía sentir realmente protegida. Pero casi al frente de todos los equipos, se encontraban los líderes competidores, las dos estrellas de la escuela, rivalizando como siempre para ver quién era el primero en llegar a la cima.

El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto y la singular pareja logró llegar al punto alto de esa pequeña montaña –bueno creo que gane- exclamó el chico de cabello oscuro como la noche que estaba con la respiración agitada

-Debes estar bromeando, mi mano toco primero este piso- la chica estaba jadeante de cansancio por dicha subida –soy la Reina de la montaña- la chica sonreía y le miraba retándole

-Creo que ambos llegaron– se escuchó a una joven, los jóvenes voltearon y ahí estaba una muchacha de ropaje blanco, sentada en un tapete en pose de yoga dándoles la espalda –Pero su orgullo les impide ver más allá del cómo llegaron a este punto- Los chicos se intentaron acercar a la chica que les hablaba

-¿Quién eres?- Luna intentaba hablar con la muchacha sentada, pero justo en ese instante se escuchó alguien subiendo; los jóvenes miraron por un instante atrás para ver a los guías subir y al devolver la mirada, la muchacha se había desaparecido. Los guías al llegar, ayudaban a algunos chicos a subir y que estos miraran todo el bosque, el lago y les habían contado la historia de un espíritu de la montaña llamado **Snowdrop:** quien era el espíritu protector de la nieve, las montañas y todos aquellos que se perdían en el bosque, les mostraba la luz; pues en vida ella era una joven ciega, pero de gran corazón.

Luna y Roy se miraron entre sí, como si por primera vez coincidieran que lo que vieron quizá no era normal. Luego de unas horas, al bajar los guías del campamento habían pedido al equipo que llegó primero que recogiese leña para la fogata de esa noche; aunque recogían algunas ramas y algunos otros elementos para encender las llamas. Ellos caminaban, obedeciendo la orden, pero lo peor era que en ningún momento alguno de los dos se dignaba a hablar con el otro.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y de un segundo a otro Luna había perdido de vista a Roy: Genial…- se decía así misma con molestia –ahora debo suponer que esto es una broma ¿no?- cargaba algunas ramas y miraba a todos los rincones donde se ocultara su compañero – _¡Ok Roy!-_ gritó –Si saltaras para asustarme, hazlo ya; debemos regresar al campamento ahora- bajó las ramas un momento y se sentó en una roca grande al pie de un enorme sauce, arreglaba un poco su cabello para hacerlo en una trenza –que fastidio…- se decía en un suspiro aguardando que Roy saltara a asustarle mientras que el sol apenas tenía algo de presencia.

-¿Puedo jugar?- de nuevo se escuchó la voz de la chica en la cima de la montaña; Luna dio un sobresalto y al mirar de reojo a su espalda, ahí estaba nuevamente la chica de espaldas, cabello y vestimenta blancos –me gustan los juegos- la chica se escuchaba divertida

-Claro…- Luna tartamudeo -¿Cómo te llamas?- luna sentía como su cuerpo estaba paralizado y un sudor frio recorría su frente y espalda; la chica comenzó a caminar riéndose e inevitablemente la peliazul comenzó a seguirla dejando la leña de la fogata. Le perseguía entre los árboles, cruzó un riachuelo y recorrió las faldas de la montaña; entonces la risa de la chica de blanco cesó, la luz del astro nocturno estaba en la cima y al mirar atrás, se dio cuenta que había caminado hasta el punto donde ha abandonado el área segura del campamento – _Oh no…-_ ella comenzó a inquietarse…

El aire soplaba gélido en sus cabellos, a lo lejos se escuchaban las criaturas nocturnas y cada sonido le hacía temblar; más no sucumbía al pánico, pues en cualquier momento se darían cuenta que se había perdido y alguien vendría por ella. Por lo que se refugió entre una zona semi-abierta donde había un pedazo de tronco grueso y derrumbado, tomó algunas ramas para hacer una fogata que pudieran ver los demás y así ir a su rescate. El tiempo pasaba y sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad, avivaba el fuego cada cuando, pero su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar: justo se estaba quedando dormida a lado de esa fogata cunado entre unos matorrales se escuchó unas pisadas; nuevamente reaccionó y se levantó abruptamente, tomo una gran vara y se ponía en posición de ataque; el sonido era más próximo, acercándose a ella y esto la hacía que sus manos sudaran; el movimiento de las hojas de que algo se acercaba estaba en un matorral justo frente a ella, dio un paso y preparando la rama para golpear a lo que fuese que se le acercase, los en alto los brazos y..

Un conejo gris había salido.

Luna se contuvo al ver la criatura, suspiró aliviada, sonrió sintiéndose un poco boba de la situación –Oh rayos- se sonreía y hacía gestos para que el conejo se alejara de ella –anda pequeño, ve a casa- pero el conejo se quedaba a su lado, entonces lo tomó para cargarlo e ir acariciando su cabeza y orejas –Ok, no me vendría mal tener compañía- regresó a su fogata –Al menos tu eres un lindo amigo- sonreía, camino de nuevo al tronco para sentarse y comenzó a hablar con la criatura en sus brazos -¿sabes? es mejor tenerte a ti que al presumido de _Roy Somber-_ decía el nombre de él en tono molesto de imitación -¿puedes creerlo? Primero me reta por ser el mejor en la escuela y hasta me pide ser casi su esclava o _grupie_ o como se diga, me hace la vida castrante en la escuela y ahora tenerlo que soportar en este ridículo campamento, el menso se pierde en el bosque y ahora yo también estoy perdida- se sentó dejando a la criatura en sus piernas y continuaba acariciando su lomo –Pero quizá…- suspiro desanimada –yo solo vine a este campamento para no estar en casa con el alcohólico de DiscLancie- y como si el conejo le entendiese, le miraba a la chica, la cual una lagrima se le formó en sus bellos ojos verdes –quizá es un buen tipo, e incluso creo que me agrada el viejo; pero no es igual que un tipo se haga cargo de ti, porque la familia que tenías, ha muerto o desaparecido…- la chica cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, el conejo se levantó y lamió sus lágrimas, la chica sentía cosquillas lo que la hizo dejar de llorar momentáneamente y le sacó una sonrisa oye, pareciera que eres más listo que Roy…- reía y acariciaba el abdomen del conejo- digo Roy es guapo, es listo, bastante elocuente; pero creo necesita lecciones de ternura- reía bajo –pero con todas las compañeras se comporta como un **_gary stu_** , pero solo a mí me trata como rival- el conejo luego se reacomodó en sus piernas –creo que si su actitud fuese distinta conmigo…- ella se sonrojó ligeramente –quizá yo…-un pensamiento en su mente se hizo fuerte, llevó sus manos a su cara, pues sentía como su rostro estaba hirviendo, su corazón latió fuerte; pues se imaginó a ella dando su primer beso a Roy –No…- rió un poco –que tonta soy, eso jamás pasaría- rió un poco más; bajó sus manos y sin darse cuenta, Roy estaba frente a ella

-¿Qué es lo que jamás pasara?- el chico de ojos rojizos le miraba con atención en cuclillas

- **¡AH!** \- Luna gritó haciendo que el conejo se despertara, saltara y se pusiera como si desease atacar a Roy

-Wow tranquila, calma a tu fiera bestia salvaje…-Roy decía con sarcasmo, Luna tenía ese gesto molesto y Roy reía

-Oye ¿que tanto escuchaste?- Luna tomó al conejo del lomo y lo trataba calmar

-Creo que lo suficiente- entonces su tono de voz se hizo serio –no tenía idea- se levantó

-Bueno, ahora puedes divulgarlo y hacer mi vida más imposible…- Luna ponía al conejo nuevamente en sus piernas pero el conejo no quitaba su vista de Roy –la verdad es que me daría igual- ella se mostraba indiferente y le esquivaba la mirada a él

-Oye no soy un monstruo- el chico se sentó a su lado en el mismo tronco –creo que si me he pasado un poco de la raya contigo- el se encorvo un poco dejando sus codos en las rodillas y viendo hacia el piso –pero mis padres me mandaron a este instituto como castigo-

-¿Castigo?- captó la atención de Luna y esta le miraba ahora con atención

-Mi padre es un político influyente, sin embargo tuvo una aventura hace unos años y nací yo. Pero hace un año, mi madre falleció y en vez de reconocerme como su hijo, ha pagado a muchas personas porque yo esté aquí en silencio. Entonces si hago que mi nombre suene, seguro él me tendrá que venir a ver y hasta querrá nombrarme su heredero- Roy comenzaba a relatar su historia mientras su ojos se perdían en el brillo de la fogata –pero para ser el mejor, debía conocer a lo mejor de este instituto- miró a Luna y en sus ojos había tranquilidad –no pensaba que tu... tuvieras una historia más interesante que la mía- entonces ese ánimo desafiante regresó y su rostro lo reflejaba –sí que tienes problemas amiga- sonrió

-Eres un tonto- hizo un gesto molesto y giró los ojos, mirando a un lado distinto

-Gracias- él dijo alegremente para hacerla rabiar –solo yo tengo ese poder sobre ti- se irguió y hacia ademanes con orgullo –debo ser mejor que tú. Y…- entonces miró al conejo en sus piernas –Y si de verdad esperas que sea _taaaan tierno,_ creo que si me como a tu amigo, esa ternura se me transmitirá-

-¡Deja a Silver en paz!- tomó al conejo y lo alejó de Roy

-¿Silver? ¿le acabas de poner nombre?- Roy seguía burlándose de Luna

-¡Que te importa!- Luna se mostraba más molesta, entonces Roy intentó quitarle al conejo de los brazos, jaloneandola divertido mientras ella lo intentaba alejar. En ese instante un lobo saltó de los matorrales y empujó a Roy separándolo de Luna, el lobo se giró viendo al conejo en los brazos de Luna y gruñendo se acercaba a ella lentamente, Luna estaba paralizada del terror

-¡Déjala!- Roy tomó una rama gruesa y larga para golpear al lobo, derribándolo y aventarle lejos al animal; Roy tomó la mano de Luna y trataron de correr lejos –¡Anda ya!¡Suelta a esa bola de pelos!- Roy le gritaba a la chica

-¡NO!- ella corría a su lado sin soltar al conejo –¡Debemos protegerlo!- a lo lejos se escuchaban truenos y comenzaba a caer una lluvia con una venstisca muy densa; luego el lobo les había alcanzado y tomó la pierna del chico -¡ROY!- gritó, fue en ese momento cuando Luna soltó a Silver-¡Suéltalo!- golpeaba al hocico del lobo y este ahora se aventó contra ella quedando sobre esta y mordiendo la rama con la cual se intentaba escudar ella. Entonces Roy tomo una piedra y la lanzó contra el lobo; el animal se giró bruscamente y de nueva cuenta se avalanzó contra el chico, pero esta vez preparó el golpe y le dio con toda su fuerza al cuello de la bestia, aventando a la misma hacia un árbol y luego huyendo herida.

Roy se acercó a Luna para ayudarla a levantarse; ambos se miraron a los ojos en medio de esa oscuridad y un abrupto impulso de Luna, le llevó a abrazar a Roy y sentir alivio de haber salido de ese peligro; pero esto solo le duraría un par de segundos; pues Roy se desvaneció en los brazos de ella, cayendo los dos al piso; ella al examinarlo, vio la pierna del joven con una enorme herida, casi se podían ver algunos músculos y estaba al punto del desangre – _ay no, no, no…_ \- Luna rompió rápidamente parte de su blusa y trataba de apretar esta para evitar que el flujo de la sangre continuara –No Roy, por favor no ¡NO!-

-La verdad es que… si me gustas- el chico estaba sudando, su playera estaba ensangrentada y hecha girones; mientras que ella estaba vendando su pierna que estaba con una herida casi mortal; las lágrimas de la chica, recorrían sus mejillas y él solo se limitaba a limpiarlas y sonreír –Luna Faust, lamento que…- el chico estaba tosiendo y algo de sangre salía de su boca…

-No Roy, por favor, no sigas- ella intentaba mantenerlo despierto –Roy por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes…- ella le abrazaba –no quiero volver a esa soledad….- el chico cerró los ojos y se le dibujaba una sonrisa, Luna trataba de despertarlo moviendo su hombro –¡Roy?... ¡Roy!-

De pronto una luz se encendió, un helicóptero de rescate le estaba apuntando a estos dos chicos, se escuchaban a rescatistas, profesores y guías del campamento venir de entre los matorrales; recogieron a la chica y llevaron a Roy a una camilla, la cual fue subida en el helicóptero para llevarle al hospital, ella solo gritaba su nombre, ella solo deseaba que le salvaran…

 **...Continuara...**


	9. Despedida

_**Holi lectores... lamento el retraso del día viernes. pero fue un día duro :c  
Bueno comencemos!.**_

* * *

 _"Él estaba ahí parado frente al lago y la brisa,  
el atardecer cobrizo y dorado dibujaban su silueta…  
entonces extendió su mano hacia mí y sonreía,  
mi única princesa, mi Luna…"_

 **Capítulo 9: Despedida**

Algunos chicos en el campamento sabían que Luna y Roy habían sido atacados por un animal salvaje pero estos también fueron regresados cada quien a su recuperación luego de dicho ataque. Por un lado, Roy estaba en un hospital privado y no permitían que nadie se acercarse a él; pués el Secretario Umber movía sus influencias entre los altos mandos para que no se hiciera una investigación sobre lo acontecido; en cuanto a Luna, ella estaba en casa, soñaba que eso jamás pasó, que podía haber sido el verano cómo en las películas: en donde un chico y una chica descubren que en realidad ellos son el uno para el otro y al final se dan su primer beso, la promesa que será el verano inolvidable que todos desean. Pero solo era eso, el deseo de un sueño.

Al terminar la semana del campamento, muchos chicos buscaron a Luna para conocer su condición, pero Candy destacaba en dicho interés; pues Luna era su mejor amiga y sentía culpa de no haberse opuesto a esta idea desde un principio, pues de hacerlo, Luna hubiese terminado bien el campamento, Roy estaría bien y sólo habría recuerdos felices. Más la chica de piel azulosa miraba a su amiga y no le daba ahora importancia a ello; pues en medio de todo ese desastre, conoció la verdad y la vulnerabilidad que esta tenía –Candy, en verdad lamento haberte arruinado el verano-

-No, no lo hiciste- la rubia cortaba algunos pedazos de manzana y se los daba a su amiga que estaba con un brazo lastimado –además sé que ahora estas bien- Candy miraba a su amiga que se encontraba distante y callada, entonces le vino a la mente algo que podía alegrar a Luna -¿Sabes? Cox al enterarse, vino a verme a la cabaña luego que te trajeron a casa- entonces un sonrojo se evidenció en su rostro –él estuvo a mi lado en todo momento después de ese evento, hasta que terminó la semana- Luna veía como su amiga estaba feliz y sonrió –incluso hoy se ofreció a venir conmigo para verte, aunque le pedí que mejor otro día vendríamos a verte, cuando te sientas mejor-

-Cox debe ser un buen chico- Luna tomaba pedazos de manzana con la zurda

-Nunca creí que fuese un chico tan sensible- la chica dorada sacó un pedazo de papel –el ultimo día en el campamento, me dio esta carta, me dijo que desde hace años quería dármela, pero sentía pena y… bueno, al leerla, me hizo sentir muy feliz- Luna miraba la felicidad de Candy y recordó a Roy, entonces su semblante volvió a ser triste

-Eso suena muy bonito…- dijo en un tono muy apagado

-¡Lo sé!- la güera dijo en un suspiro –de echo me pidió salir con él la otra semana-al girar, miró a la peliazul con ese seño apagado y triste que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en su semblante –Luna…-

-Estaré bien, es sólo que…- sus ojos se humedecieron y los cerró, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control –es que necesito verlo- subió sus manos y cubrió su rostro

-¿¡A quién?!- desconcertada, abrazó a su amiga

-¡Roy! ¡Necesito verlo!- susurró; Candy quedo sorprendida por la noticia y soltó a Luna un instante para buscar su mirada

-Pero… creí que…- dudaba al hablar

-Creo, que él me gusta-miró a su amiga y con un sonrojo y la angustia en su expresión, era obvio que algo paso ese fatídico día del ataque del lobo.

* * *

Y el verano terminó y nuevamente estaban en el colegio, a iniciar el segundo año; esa mañana, Luna se perfumó y maquillo de manera muy especial para reencontrarse con el valiente joven que esa noche de verano confesó sus sentimientos.

"¿Luna me permites ser tu compañero?", "Señorita Faust ¿querría usted sentarse a mi lado?" se escuchaban entre los pasillos a los chicos, le sonreían a la chica de preciosos ojos verdes: más ella buscaba entre los que entraban a una persona en especial y sonreía cortésmente a cada chico declinando sus ofertas. Le abrieron las puertas al salón de química y transcurrieron unos minutos, entro al final el profesor… pero no él. Y lo mismo pasó con literatura e historia; él muchacho de cabello oscuro no aparecía por ningún lugar.

La campana timbro con fuerza y una línea negra nacía desde su pestaña, la intento ocultar con un sutil movimiento de su mano, tomó sus cosas y camino a la salida, donde DiscLancie le esperaba con May; el otoño traía consigo una de sus inusuales tormentas lluviosas, abrió su sombrilla y caminó mientras sentía como su corazón se desquebrajaba, era obvio que su amado, no volvería por su beso. Subió al auto y estaba muy callada –oye…- el hombre encendía un cigarrillo mientras esperaba el paso en una avenida –hey niña- intentaba llamar la atención de la chica con el maquillaje desecho, entonces se atravesó poniéndose un poco sobre ella y tomando unos pañuelos desechables –límpiate- le ofreció el paquete a la chica –no sé qué ocurrió, pero aunque tú no me lo cuentes, conozco lo que es la cara de una desilusión- habló con cierto aire de experiencia –es el muchacho ese ¿no?-

-¿De qué hablas?- comenzó a limpiar su cara

-El que te salvó de ser comida para perros- el hombre hablaba, sin dejar de mirar al frente –que es también el que te molestaba en la escuela ¿no?-

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?- Luna estaba sorprendida que el viejo supiese todo eso

-Oye princesa, no a cualquiera lo ascienden a detective en ciudad Cristal- señaló su vieja chaqueta que tenía bordado con su nombre y su cargo

-Ex detective- Luna hizo énfasis

-Lo que sea, pero el chiste es que lo sé- l canoso dejaba salir el humo de su boca cada que hablaba

-Bueno ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Luna trataba que no le viese llorar –Él seguro está en otra escuela, otro país… yo no fui realmente su tipo, solo reaccionó ante una situación de extremo estrés-

-Y aun así logró que usaras el viejo perfume de tu madre y enchinaras tus pestañas para impresionarlo- habló en tono burlón y sonreía

-¡Déjame en paz!- La chica le miraba molesta, entonces el hombre tomó la palanca del auto y salió del carril dando una vuelta en "U", condujo a toda velocidad evitando cada luz en rojo hacia y por momentos el auto saltaba -¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?- la chica gritaba llena de pánico e ira

-¡Talvez!- el hombre se le veía emocionado al volante –pero no quiero que vivas con el corazón roto, no cómo yo- ella reaccionó a estas palabras y solo se sostenía muy fuerte de su asiento hasta que DiscLancie se estacionó frente a un edificio de clase media –tercer piso, puerta dos-

-Pero ¿Y si no está ahí?- ella sentía miedo

-Lo está- miró a la chica y por primera vez sonrió de manera sincera

-¿Y si… me rechaza?- titubeo, entonces el viejo abrió la puerta

-Solo ve y descúbrelo- la chica miraba fuera de la puerta, se quitó el cinturón y corrió a la puerta. Subió hasta el piso y la puerta que DiscLancie le había dicho y acomodó su cabello, sacó un pequeño espejo y trataba de arreglarse un poco para él; se escucharon unos pasos y se movió la perilla

-¿Diga?- una mujer de bata y tubos en el cabello había abierto la puerta -¿Quién es usted?-

-Ah… disculpe yo… creo que me he equivocado de…

-¿Luna?- su voz fue tan clara y sonora como ella lo recordaba, se giró y ahí estaba él con una caja de cartón en sus brazos

-¿Roy?- ella le vio y una expresión de extrañeza le siguió -¿te vas?- Luna se acercaba a él

-Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaban casi frente a frente

-No puedes irte, porque es por esa razón que estoy aquí, por es anoche en el bosque- ella se reflejaba en el carmesí de sus pupilas –tú me gustas-

-No, por favor vete- el chico daba un par de pasos atrás –Luna, no sigas-

-¿Por qué?- ella intentaba acercarse más a él, entonces tropezó cayendo al piso con todo y su caja que vació parte de su contenido, ropa y algunos artículos de higiene personal

-Sólo vete- él parecía confundido y recogía sus cosas

-No Roy, no me hagas esto- ella se arrodilló para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas y entonces sus manos se tocaron, se volvieron a mirar fijamente –Roy…-

-Luna…- la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, él en verdad deseaba estar a su lado, pero ocultaba un horrible secreto y debía ocultárselo aun a ella, la única chica que le ha robado el corazón, tomó sus cosas rápidamente, se levantó abruptamente y corrió a la salida más cercana; ella comenzó a perseguirle –No me busques más- gritó el chico

-¡Roy espera!- ambos se hallaban corriendo a mitad de la lluvia en la acera, entonces en un cruce de calles, ella le perdió de vista.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	10. El Nocturno

**_Hola lectores mios!_** _  
 **Sé que muchos tambien ven mis dibujos y espero pronto hacer portada de cada capitulo y subirlo a Devianart... Pero por ahora solo pondre los textos aquí.  
Así que... "¡a darle!"**_

* * *

El tiempo es cómo un flujo de agua que no puede detenerse, la juventud florece y los sueños pueden cumplirse con ello… o quizás no.

 **Capítulo 10: El Nocturno**

Los días pasaron transformándose en semanas, luego meses y finalmente los años de secundaría habían terminado. Luna se había convertido en una señorita que enorgullecía el nombre de Canterlot High, pues había sido tan reconocida como su hermana y su madre antes que ella; más DiscLancie conocía parte de su corazón y recordaba como esa dulce chica había quedado con las alas de su corazón rotas, esa lluviosa tarde cuando Roy le dejó, y aunque buscó por su cuenta a ese muchacho para darle una buena golpiza, él jamás pudo dar con el paradero de este; era cómo si este se hubiese desvanecido en el viento.

Por otro lado, la noche de graduación prometía recuerdos mágicos en los cuales las parejas podrían unirse bajo la luz de la bella luz nocturna y quizá encontrar ahí el amor, y para hacer más interesante esa velada, los graduados usarían hermosas mascaras que se retirarían a la media noche. Candy y Cox se reconocerían en cualquier lugar, con cualquier atuendo; pero irían acompañados de Luna pues no deseaban verla encerrada en esa última noche; puesto que al día siguiente ella se iría a los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad Estatal de Ciudad Crystal.

-En verdad no puedo creer que te irás- la rubia se alaciaba el cabello mientras que Luna se maquillaba –creo que te extrañaré como nunca-

-Solo serán cuatro años, tranquila- sonreía –además no estarás sola- Luna hablaba en un tono pícaro mientras veía a su amiga –no me sorprendería que antes de acabar la carrera, tenga que volver un fin de semana a una increíble boda ¿no?-

-¡Ay no lo sé!- Candy se sonrojaba y sonreía emocionada –Cox es tímido pero es cierto, hemos hablado de eso- aunque era una charla amena, Candy conocía el corazón de Luna y aunque sabía que no llevaba pareja, seguro en el baile ella encontraría alguien con quien bailar, pues aun luego de ese día, muchos chicos le pretendieron y quizás esta noche, algún afortunado podría ser el que a haga doblegar su corazón y ella decida sonreír de manera sincera.

-¿Señoritas podrían apurarse?- se escuchaba desde el piso de abajo a DiscLancie –ya les espera el _señor auto bonito-_ DiscLancie sería parte de los chaperones en dicho baile, el Director Starswirl le conocía como uno de sus ex alumnos y ahora como el cuidador de Luna, por ende le permitía esto, pues confiaba en él. Mas Cox sería quien llevaría a Candy y Luna en su _Camaro 78"_ recién pintado de un azul eléctrico –Oh vamos, ese muchacho solo tuvo suerte-

-Hey _Dis,_ no le tengas envidia a Cox- Luna y Candy bajaban de las escaleras

-No es por mí, es por May- DiscLancie miraba a las dos chicas

-Tu viejo ataúd con ruedas podrá traerme de regreso si quieres, y además también nos iremos de esta casa…- Luna decía al viejo; luego miro por un instante las cosas en la sala y miraba con un poco de nostalgia las cajas de la mudanza

-Vamos, no te pongas así, déjame tomarte una foto- DiscLancie a pesar de parecer un hombre bastante serio, siempre buscaba ser la fortaleza para Luna –Seguro Lauren así lo querría- enfocó la cámara y tomó una foto de Luna abrazando a Candy, se escuchaba el claxon del auto de Cox

-Bueno es hora de irnos- Candy se colocó su máscara, abrió la puerta y salió

-Claro…- Luna miro a DiscLancie y sonrió

-Vamos mocosa, ve a divertirte, yo te veré después- le correspondió la sonrisa, la chica se lanzó a darle un abrazo

-Gracias- el acto repentino de la chica hacía sentir bien a aquel hombre; por momentos ellos peleaban y gritaban, pero también él le escuchaba cada que ella tenía problemas y le apoyó con cada día difícil; era casi ridículo que en el pasado él veía a esa chica y recordaba a su viejo amor, pero ahora ella se había vuelto algo más cercano a una familia, verla crecer, saber que en medida de lo posible, ella a veces tenía esos gestos tan repentinos y agradables, le hacían ver que no todo en él era frialdad; correspondió el abrazo de la joven de cabellos oscuros

-Luna, no olvides que estoy orgulloso de ti- DiscLancie al fin se sentía en casa –ahora ve a divertirte- sonrió, ella asintió y salió de casa rumbo al baile.

Los rayos del sol apenas eran visibles sobre los edificios de los suburbios, la pista arreglada como en un hermoso sueño, chicos en trajes y chicas en vestidos muy bellos y el misterio de las máscaras hacían una atmosfera donde nada podría salir mal para Cupido. Las risas y las fotos estaban al por mayor y aunque Candy y Cox no se separaban en ningún momento, Luna prefería estar a solas viendo a lo lejos a sus compañeros, pues quizá sería la última vez que lo hiciera en cuatro años, además que así evitaba las insistentes invitaciones de algunos chicos:

-Linda fiesta- una voz varonil se escuchó a su espalda aproximándose a ella

-Me imagino que debe ser más linda para las parejas- ella respondió mientras miraba a su amiga bailar de manera alegre con su acompañante

-Pero es una pena que una chica como tú se halle sola en este lugar- él se paró a su lado y miraba hacia los chicos en la pista de baile

-Bueno, quería apartarme de las personas, pero me encontraste- dirigió su mirada al misterioso chico a su lado, y este no tardo en corresponder su mirada; al encontrarse, algo familiar surgió en la mente de Luna –¿Quién eres? ¿Eres alumno de Canterlot High?-

-Podría decirse que soy ex alumno- el muchacho dibujó una sonrisa y le ofrecía la mano para bailar, ella dio un paso atrás

-No debería…- sonrió amablemente, pero por dentro, se sentía nerviosa, él le causaba a ella una sensación extraña

-No me tengas miedo, solo quiero bailar con la más bella del lugar- él insistía y trataba de acercarse

-Eso es muy lindo pero… yo…- ella intentaba buscar una manera de huir de ese extraño

-Solo déjate llevar, será divertido- y tomó su mano finalmente, ella se sentía hipnotizada por el misterioso sujeto frente a ella; ellos comenzaron a caminar lejos de la multitud de adolescentes en esa noche de ensueño; Candy estaba embelesada por su amado Cox, pero en un fugaz instante al mirar en dirección a la silla donde estaba Luna, le miró partir con ese chico alto, traje color vino y coleta negra; sonrió ligeramente, porque parecía que Luna al fin había aceptado al menos divertirse un poco con alguien y continuo bailando con Cox.

El misterioso chico le había llevado al jardín trasero donde idealmente estaba la luz de la luna, se escuchaba la música del gimnasio y le tomó la cintura para así comenzar a bailar: ¿Quién eres?- Luna intentaba saber más de él, en cada paso intentaba descubrir quién era él

-Solo soy un buen amigo- parecía como si toda la vida hubiesen bailado juntos

-¿Amigo? ¿De quién?- su cuerpo se movía con más gracia de la que ella creía, sentía como si esos movimientos no fueran de ella, algo parecido a una posesión

-Lo veras muy pronto mi dulce princesa Luna- y al término de esta frase ella se congeló, y él atacó justo a sus labios sellándoles con un beso: "Luna, Luna, ¡aléjate de él!" escuchó a lo lejos y algo en su conciencia despertó y una sensación extraña surcó por todo su cuerpo, lentamente él separaba sus labios de la chica mientras la seguía viendo; el reloj sonó dando la medianoche. DiscLancie al fin pudo separar a Luna para ponerla detrás de él –aléjate de ella **Discord** -

-Dis… ¿Lo conoces?- Luna estaba sorprendida de la reacción de DiscLancie

-Claro que me conoce, Detective DiscLancie… o debería decir… ¿padre?- el chico se retiró el antifaz

-Tu no deberías estar aquí- DiscLancie parecía muy molesto con el misterioso muchacho, Luna por su parte solo cubría su boca

-Vine por un asunto del trabajo- el muchacho tenía un parecido increíble a DiscLancie, y esto hacía temblar a Luna –pero veo que la vida da muchos giros ¿no lo cree señorita Faust?-

-Vete ahora- DiscLancie parecía conocer algo en Discord y evitaba desatar una situación más caótica

-Me iré, pero eventualmente no podrás protegerla a donde ella va- Discord miraba sonriente hacia la chica de piel azulosa –Nos vemos en clase- él se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal, DiscLancie miró a Luna, que estaba casi pálida de la impresión

-¿Luna, estas bien?- le tomó de los hombros –dime algo- ella aún estaba en shock y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, algo oprimía su pecho y llevo sus manos y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada; entonces entró corriendo a la escuela, cruzando por la parte de afuera del gimnasio, Candy casualmente al mirar afuera le observó correr a la chica de cabello oscuro; paro de bailar y tomó la mano de Cox -¿Qué pasa Candy?- el chico se preocupó y al mirar en dirección a donde la rubia, también observó como DiscLancie le perseguía

-¿Tú conoces al muchacho que bailaba con ella hace un instante?- Candy le miró a Cox, ambos comenzaron a buscar al misterioso caballero de la noche, salieron en busca del este y solo lograron ver un automóvil naranja con muchas luces arrancar lejos del instituto Canterlot High.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	11. Paternidad

_**Hola lectores!  
** **Hoy tengo un poco de prisa, así que publico temprano.  
¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

"Lo universal es el caos. El mundo es por lo tanto algo monstruoso, un acertijo de infortunios que deben ser aceptados, pero por los cuales uno nunca debe capitular." (Friedrich Dürrenmatt).

 **Capítulo 11. Paternidad**

Luna corría lo más que podía hasta que su tacón terminó rompiéndose y cayendo en la acera; DiscLancie nuevamente le había perseguido en el carro y al verla en el piso, salió del auto y se acercó a ella – ¡Luna!- ella logró sentarse

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- la chica parecía llena de dudas y miedo, sus ojos estaban tratando de buscar en él una respuesta que posiblemente no le iba a gustar; DiscLancie sentía como algo en él se rompía y tragó dolorosamente su propia saliva; cargó a la chica como si fuese una princesa, la metió al auto y condujo a casa: A veces el pasado no deja de aparecer como una plaga- el hombre comenzó a hablar –como te dije, yo alguna vez me casé; mi ex mujer y yo tuvimos un hijo al cual como viste, es Discord…. Cuando crecen los hijos es un evento maravilloso y que llena de alegría a todo padre; sin embargo, yo no podía darme el lujo de estar en casa, pues acababan de nombrarme detective en Ciudad Crystal y es desde este punto donde las bandas delictivas más peligrosas se formaron para amenazar a mi ciudad, los suburbios donde crecí y con ello, amenazaba a la familia que recién estaba formando. En un principio solo eran rutas donde asaltaban a mujeres indefensas, después desaparecían niños y hasta que finalmente Artur Corlett apareció muerto en la oficina del delegado de Ciudad Crystal con una nota que decía "La belleza ante la oscuridad", los ciudadanos de Ciudad Crystal estaba aterrados, pues Arty era el hijo favorito y candidato a la presidencia del país. Es por eso que era más necesario en la jefatura que en casa y esto molestó tanto a Rose Cloud que en una noche, tomó las cosas y se fue. Tuvieron que pasar quizá unos quince años más hasta encontrar a su asesina **"Meleniaca"** y su red de locos avorazados de poder, drogas y lujuria. El día del juicio, todos sabían que esa mujer era culpable y existían testigos y pruebas sólidas para mandar a esta mujer a la silla eléctrica. Ese día entro un joven que en un principio me parecía familiar, y justo cuando el juez mencionó su nombre, me había quedado sin aliento, pues él era mi hijo y estaba defendiendo a esa psicópata.  
Al terminar el juicio, fui perdiendo mi credibilidad ante el estrado, todo lo que teníamos contra esa mujer y muchos de sus secuaces, parecía ser una invención sacada de dramas más ridículos de programas de televisión, admito que muchos de esos bastardos tuvieron más cuidado al realizar sus actos, pero aún seguía ese cáncer en la ciudad y entonces en un ataque de ira y ganas de rescatar a mi hijo, fui a la casa de aquella mujer, estaba decidido a hacer justicia para la ciudad y estando dentro de su casa- DiscLancie se detuvo pues el recuerdo de esa noche le acosaba constantemente

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Luna estaba preocupada por el relato de DiscLancie -¿La mataste?- miraba al hombre al volante

-Ese es el punto, alguien se había adelantado- él se estacionó

-¿Y estuviste en la cárcel?- ella seguía observándole, y él correspondió la mirada

-No… pero encontré algo muy peculiar- él estaba con un semblante más serio de lo usual –alguien quería hacer parecer que el culpable era Discord- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras –y después de tomar algunos objetos de esas evidencias, yo renuncié a m cargo y comencé a escapar, cambiando de una casa a cuartos en renta y finalmente un día, llegó la nota de tu madre a mi última estancia y vine aquí-

-Pero significa que lo salvaste de ser llevado a la cárcel injustamente-Luna parecía dudosa de lo que decía

-Si, los padres hacemos todo lo posible por defender a nuestros hijos- DiscLancie no estaba muy convencido de lo que hizo

-Si es así ¿Por qué tanto odio?- Luna se acomodó en el asiento del auto, puso la miraba al frente –porque siento que él te odia tanto-

-Porque a veces es mejor el silencio de un padre para no herir a su hijo- ambos salieron del auto, descansaron brevemente pues en cuestión de minutos, el camión de la mudanza pasaría a recogerlos y así Luna iniciaría su nueva vida en Ciudad Crystal.

 _ **Continuara**_


	12. Juego de adultos

_**A mis lectores:  
Con alegría les presento un capitulo mas en día viernes y con esto cumplo algo que había dicho en redes sociales que haría. Algo subidito de tono.**_  
 _ **que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

Al presentar el examen ella no se sentía nerviosa, pues el conocimiento estaba ahí en su mente, era sólo cuestión de poner las respuestas correctas; más en su interior sabía que algo no estaba yendo como ella lo había planeado. Él muchacho de la noche anterior que le había robado su primer beso aún seguía surgiendo en sus recuerdos.

 ** _"¿Quién es? ¿Porque él?"_**

 **Capítulo 12. Juego de adultos**

La universidad había publicado los resultados del examen después de dos semanas y de casi 5000 candidatos que deseaban entrar sólo 2000 lo habían logrado, y de estos solamente cuatro habían logrado un examen perfecto. No era para menos que Luna estuviera entre los cuatro candidatos perfectos, sin embargo estos llamaban mucho la atención de alguien en especial: Entonces veo que si viniste- de nuevo estaba ahí la sensación de alguien observándola cómo su presa, el sonido de su voz la hacía estremecer de una manera muy escalofriante – es bueno saber que tendré a una chica bastante lista en mi clase- la chica de cabellos oscuros finalmente dio la vuelta y él estaba a un sólo paso de su ella, los otros candidatos que estaban dentro se quedaban mirando asustados y curiosos ante la situación de Discord y Luna

-¿Tu clase?- dudó al hablar y él le señaló el encabezado de la hoja, la cual indicaba que él estaría asesorando a la clase en donde ella estaba inscrita

-¿Sorprendida?- El muchacho se le dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica, se relamió los labios, se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Los compañeros en la escuela estaban sorprendidos que ella le conocierá a Discord; este maestro a pesar de ser tan joven tenía la fama de haber estado en diversos casos de mafia, homicidio y otros crímenes, los cuales había ganado, aún si las personas supieran que estaba defendiendo al culpable. Discord también tenía la fama de que hacía que muchas jovencitas salieran mal paradas del instituto, así como también de tener un mal temperamento y su gran pelea contra los antiguos directores de la escuela; a pesar de todo esto él era un prodigioso abogado.

Luna se sentía confundida por sus emociones "¿Pues qué era lo que debía hacer?"…

A las pocas semanas, entraron al instituto y ahí mismo conoció a Posey Shy, quién era una de las 4 personas que había también realizado un examen perfecto; ella era una muchacha tímida pero con unos hermosos ojos cían, el cabello liso y con un tono rosado; la chica se veía como perdida entre los salones y a pesar que las personas le veían, no le hacían caso e incluso la empujaban, la naturaleza gentil en Luna la hizo decidir acudir a su ayuda y encontrar juntas el salón, pues ella estaba también en la misma clase con Discord: Considera que el profesor Discord es solamente una persona que necesita nuevos enfoques para hacer las cosas- decía aquella chica de cabellos rosados

-¿Por qué lo crees?- Luna platicaba con su nueva compañera y fue interrumpida por otra chica más:

\- Sencillamente el profesor dicen que es un buen abogado pero es un abominable ser humano- se acercó a ellas una chica de piel muy blanca y cabello morado con algunas luces violeta claro -me llamo Twilight Velvet y vengo de California- les ofreció la mano a Luna y a Posey –entonces… ¿ustedes son las otras dos chicas?-

-Supongo que si- Posey se sentía un poco intimidada por la confianza de Twilight y se escondía tras Luna

-Falta solo una persona, me pregunto ¿Quién será Carl Keys?- precisamente terminaba de decir esta pregunta, y en la entrada irrumpió un hombre muy alto y de rizos café con unas cajas de pastelillos

-Disculpen, disculpen- él se notaba algo torpe al caminar –voy pasando voy pasando- el hombre finalmente aterrizó todos los paquetes en una banca y se sentó -Uf… creo que iba tarde- él se secaba el sudor, las chicas miraban con extrañeza al hombre sentado –me llamo Carl Keys, pero algunos me laman Señor Cake-

-Obvio no te llamaremos así- habló Twilight

-Que divertido, veo que ya se conocen- se escuchó detrás de ellas, estaba con un traje color vino y perfectamente peinado, Discord miraba a sus cuatro discípulos –esto es simple, me pertenecen hasta que yo decida que pueden hablar frente a un juez sin orinarse encima ¿Quedó claro?- Discord sonreía mientras hablaba, ganándose las miradas de miedo y desafío de los cuatro.

Después de ese primer día, los cuatro candidatos se esforzaban en todas las materias y sufrían de una presión inmensa por parte de Discord que siempre les exigía llegar cada mañana antes que incluso abrieran las puertas de la universidad, pidiéndoles cosas tan simples que podría hacer una secretaria u _office boy_ , hasta lo más absurdo como lavar su ropa y disuadir clientes molestos. Esto colmaba y sacaba a Luna de sus casillas, pues en cada semestre aunque sacaba buenas notas, ella no sentía que estaba preparándose para estar frente a un jurado defendiendo a los débiles y se alejaba cada vez mas de su meta de buscar a Celestia: Te lo digo, él solo me usa como una sirvienta bien vestida- la peliazul hablaba al teléfono -creo que hasta lo hace a propósito por su inútil venganza contra ti-

-Me imagino que eso podría ser cierto- DiscLancie se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea –pero el lado amable es que ya estás a un año de terminar la carrera y al salir tu podrías darle una patada justo en los…-

-Luna- se escuchó al fondo a Discord con un tono casi cantando su nombre -¿Podrías venir por favor?-

-Tengo que colgar, el bebé grande seguro acaba de defecar su pañal- la chica secreteo al teléfono, sonrió y colgó su móvil. Caminó en dirección a la oficina de Discord cruzando dos pasillos; eran pasadas las 12 de la noche –dígame señor…- ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta; mientras le observaba con el ceño serio, mientras Discord giró su silla en dirección a ella de manera lenta

-Vamos, solo relájate un poco _princesa_ \- él hablaba de manera burlona

-Le he pedido que no me llamé así- ellos habían convivido tres años, Posey Shy, Twilight Velvet y Cake se habían salido del programa por el estresante trato de su profesor, era Luna la única que estaba ahí.

-Pero siéntate- él extendió la mano, indicando a Luna sentarse

-Dígame señor…- Luna le sostenía la mirada al hombre, sin mostrarle ni una sola emoción

-Te he dicho que no me digas así, _dulzura-_ él se levantó abruptamente dando un golpe al escritorio, más Luna no se sobresaltó; Discord sonrió –dime _mi amor-_ él miraba a Luna – ¿acaso olvidaste esa noche?- él se acercó a ella –Te veías tan linda con ese vestido…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- ella se cruzó de brazos –Es tarde y mañana tienes un caso primer hora de la mañana-

-Gracias _cariño_ \- él seguía hablándole con ese tono, jugando con ella; entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor

-He acomodado las carpetas del caso en el portafolio, agendé su cita de las 10 y al medio día traerán su ropa de la lavandería, señor-

-No me digas señor- hablo entre dientes y se detuvo justamente a la espalda de ella; Luna cruzó la pierna y bajo sus manos reposándolas en su muslos, giró levemente la cabeza y miraba de reojo a Discord

-Si me disculpa, mañana mientras usted está en el estrado; yo debo resolver un examen y…-

-Oh vamos cariño…- Discord colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella para interrumpirla –esos tontos exámenes solo son pan comido para ti, juntos podríamos resolver casos y ganar muchísimo dinero- él le susurró mientras hacia un movimiento con sus manos y luego paseó su lengua por el contorno de su oreja

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- ella grito molesta, se levantó de su asiento y se giró rápidamente, se limpió la saliva en su oreja –puedo soportar tus _coqueteos_ pero esto es acoso- ella le miraba de manera incomoda, pero él seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa y se acercaba a ella mordiendo un poco su labio inferior

-¿Acosador? ¿yo?- hizo a un lado el asiento, Luna dio un paso atrás, mas fue detenida por el escritorio –no… tu cuerpo desea a gritos esto- Discord le tomó la mano y le llevó a la fuerza a recostarse al escritorio; Luna percibió el aroma a wisky en él

-¡Discord! ¡No! ¡Basta!- ella forcejeaba contra él -¡Estás borracho! ¡Por favor detente!- pero él era mas fuerte y le tenía atrapada

-Vamos _Mi Princesa_ , no te resistas…- Discord se acercó a su cuello de ella, subiendo ligeramente a su oído –Celestia- sus palabras hicieron que Luna se detuviera, su aliento se congeló mientras su corazón palpitaba de manera rápida –Celestia, mi dulce Celestia- él seguía repitiendo su nombre, y de un impulso Discord volvió a sellar los labios de Luna en un beso, mientras esta se encontraba paralizada... **_¿Como él conocía a su hermana?_**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	13. Shadowbolts

**_A mis queridos lectores  
Sé que no subí capitulo la semana pasada, pero tuve una gripa que me tuvo en cama durante casi toda la semana y me mantuve haciendo portadas en mi cama las cuales ilustran algunas cosas se la historia. Esto lo hago para que luego de terminar de escribir la historia y teniendo las portadas listas, subirlas a la plataforma en Deviant Art._**

 _ **Por otro lado, hago una aclaración en la que estos capítulos (13, 14 y 15) serán una trilogía de lo que hizo Celestia mientras no estaba con Luna.  
**_

 _ **Finalmente, quiero agradecer a mi amigo Alfonso por ayudarme a darle una estructura mas limpia a los capítulos y hacerlos mas ricos en su trama.**_

 _ **Comunicado lo anterior, espero disfruten la lectura**_.

* * *

 _"Solo de la historia podremos aprender, quien niegue de esta, se estará condenando a cometer los mismos errores"._

 **Capítulo 13. Shadowbolts.**

Celestia jamás podía revelar a Luna todo lo que había ocurrido realmente con su hermana ni sus padres; entonces la tarde que fue a ver a Candy, había recibido una extraña visita desde Manhattan.  
Tras los eventos de los días anteriores; Celestia entendía que su hermana Amore, su esposo y sus padres habían muerto; esa era la realidad y de ella dependía mantener a Cadence quien había sobrevivido al evento de sus padres y Luna, a quien le ocultaba la verdad.

Eran ya dos semanas y la tensión en casa se mantenía cada día empeorando; Cadence con las recurrentes pesadillas en las cuales aún no sabía expresar palabras y Luna con sus constantes dudas sobre el paradero de sus padres.

Entonces ocurriría una decisión que podría cambiarlo todo en la casa de los Faust: esa mañana, Luna había tomado su bicicleta y saldría a pasar tiempo con su amiga Candy Smith, la hija de los dueños de los manzanos en la granja Smith; ella seguía intentando que Cadence se animara, habían tocado la puerta esa tarde de verano: -¿Celestia Faust?- frente a ella estaba un hombre bien parecido, con cabello de colores y piel azul mostrando una placa de la agencia de seguridad nacional

-¿Quién es usted?- la chica observaba la placa

-Mi nombre es Richard Dash- el hombre se retiró las gafas oscuras y las guardó en el bolsillo de su saco-¿Me permite pasar?-

-Claro- Celestia abrió la segunda puerta. Celestia dejo pasar al hombre con traje a la casa; él parecía feliz de ver las fotografías familiares -¿Desea algo de café, té, jugo?- Celestia siempre era una chica amable y aunque apenas sabía cómo administrar el dinero que le ofrecía la aseguradora, ella aún ofrecía lo mejor que podía a su invitado.

-Solo agua, muchas gracias- el hombre tomó asiento en el desayunador que estaba a un costado de la cocina -entonces tu eres Celestia; Jim me contaba lo inteligentes que eran "sus chicas"- Celestia le sirvió un vaso de agua y colocaba algunos aperitivos en un plato para luego colocarlos en el centro de la mesa

-Papá siempre exageraba- ella se sonreía de modo que recordaba a su padre -solo eran concursos de matemáticas y deletreo –

-Bueno, no podría culparlo; ustedes siempre fueron sus más grandes tesoros – el hombre bebió del vaso hasta dejarle a la mitad – yo aún no tengo una familia, pero lo comprendo- en ese momento él sonrió y miro a la chica -bueno creo es momento de hablar- la chica le miro y empalideció ligeramente, luego se sentó frente al hombre y asintió con la cabeza

-Yo, era amigo de tu padre- Celestía conocía que su padre estuvo en algo parecido a las fuerzas especiales antes que Luna naciera, recordó que había noches en las que su madre lloraba preocupada, pero al nacer Luna, su padre al fin se quedaría en casa y Jim luego de ese tiempo estaría trabajando en una oficina –Jim para mí era como un hermano, por eso me pidió que hiciera esto si algo le ocurría- Richard miraba con detenimiento cada fotografía

-¿Cómo?…- Celestía se mostraba intrigada – ¿Qué ocurriera que cosa?- el hombre se recargó en la mesa y miró a la chica de cabello rosado.

-Pues verás; debo pedirte que empaquen sus cosas y me acompañen a Manhattan- él estaba con un tono serio y sacó de su cartera una fotografía –el motivo de esto es por su propia seguridad y un favor a mi amigo Jim- le entregó la foto a la chica y al verla noto que estaba este hombre junto a su padre y tres hombres más con uniforme de las fuerzas especiales.

-Pero eso es muy repentino, además que ¿Cómo sé que es usted alguien de confianza?- la chica sabía que había algo extraño en ente hombre; más este se mostraba tranquilo y bebía del vaso de agua –además debo pensar en Luna que pronto ingresará a la secundaria y yo a la universidad- él terminó de beber el líquido dentro del vaso

-Esas nimiedades ya les he resuelto en Manhattan; Jim y yo sabíamos que esto podría ocurrir…-

-¿A que se refiere?- Celestia entonces comenzó a prestar más atención al hombre

-Pues veras… -Esa tarde escuchó con atención a Richard, que le comentó que lo que había pasado con su hermana mayor y sus padres, no era una coincidencia…

 ** _*_** _Manhattan, Cloudsdale, Ciudad Crystal y Everton se habían vuelto víctima de las rencillas de pequeñas mafias y bandas delictivas las cuales obedecían a tres líderes, estos a su vez respetaban a un jefe mayor y el cual por medio de algunos topos, habían determinado que Chris Tyler se encontraba en su casa en una playa privada. De capturarlo, sería condenado a cumplir 4 cadenas perpetuas; pero de resistirse, el equipo táctico de los Shadowbolts tendría que entrar en acción._

 _Jim conocía los riesgos de su trabajo, cuando fue convocado la primera vez a unirse a los Shadowbolts; sentía miedo de dejar sola a Laurent con las pequeños Amore y Celestia, pues para ese momento Celestia era un bebé de 3 meses; pero aceptó por su idea de atrapar criminales y crear un mundo mejor para su familia. Luego de 5 años de servicio, y tras haber atrapado a 24 de los criminales más buscados, el pez gordo, quien orquestaba a estos en la ciudad Crystal, había sido descuidado y se encontraba en un hotel cerca de la playa._

 _En esa última misión el padre de Luna y Celestia, hizo un acto que llenaba de orgullo y alegría a la nación; más él no sentía eso mismo: entraron al hotel, dicho hombre se encontraba en el balcón que daba a una hermosa vista a aquella playa cristalina; los Shadowbolts estaban en posición para arrestar al hombre, pero de resistirse abrirían fuego._

 _Lamentablemente Tyler se resistió y con ello, Jim abrió fuego dando certeramente en el corazón del hombre, mas ellos no eran los únicos en el lugar, se abrió lentamente la puerta detrás de ellos y una pequeña de cabellos verde-azules estaba mirando solo el cuerpo de aquel hombre: ¿papá?...- la niña se hallaba en shock…_

 _Tras esa misión, los Shadowbolts se habían acabado._ _ *****_

El hombre contaba su historia a la joven Celestia –Jim no fue un mal hombre, pero esa misión destrozó mucho en él –

-¿Qué ocurrió con la niña?- Celestia estaba sorprendida con el relato de Richard

-Luego de aquel día, los Shadowbolts fueron desintegrados- Richard bajó la cabeza –pero respecto a esa pequeña, el sistema le dio en adopción y luego le perdimos la pista hace un par de años…- él volvió a mirar a Celestia y antes de volver a hablar, el sonido de Cadence llorando le hizo voltear en dirección a la habitación, Celestia se levantó y acudió con la pequeña.

-Ya pequeña, ya… -la chica cargaba a la niña, mientras trataba de calmar su llanto

-Ella es la hija de Amore ¿cierto?- Richard miraba a la niña, luego extendió los brazos -¿podría cargarla?- miraba a Celestia que le miraba dudosa, pero entendía que ese hombre si merecía tener su confianza y le dio a la pequeña; Richard al cargar a Cadence, ella comenzaba a calmarse

-Veo que le agrada- Celestia estaba feliz de ver como la pequeña se calmaba con aquel hombre

-No tengo hijos aún, pero he deseado tener una pequeñita algún día- Richard se veía feliz, entonces Celestia se sentó –ojalá fuese así de fácil también con Luna-

-¿Por qué?- él miró a la chica -¿le has comentado sobre…?

-No- colocó los brazos en sus piernas –más bien, tengo miedo de hacerlo-ella esquivaba la mirada del hombre

-Sabes que merece la verdad- Richard se levantó a recostar a Cadence en la pequeña cama

-Lo sé, pero si a mí me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, no sé lo que ocurra en ella- la chica de cabellos rosados se cubría la cara y sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a nacer en sus ojos –no sé qué hacer- entonces el hombre se hincó frente a la chica y le tomó el hombro –vengan conmigo, quiero ayudar- Celestia se descubrió el rostro y miró a aquel hombre.

Había comprendido que era lo mejor dejar aquel lugar e iniciar una nueva vida, sin embargo al conducir para recoger a Luna se sentía nerviosa por cómo iba a decirle que debían desaparecer del lugar al que siempre llamo hogar, estaba presionada ¿Cómo decirle a ella estas cosas? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la verdad? sin embargo había llegado Celestia a la granja en el automóvil y con un ceño molesto y preocupado, entró a la casa y caminó directamente a la cocina donde fue por Luna –Tenemos que irnos- tomó del brazo a Luna y le jalaba con algo de fuerza

-¡Tia, me lastimas!-Luna intentaba zafarse de Celestia que en verdad le estaba lastimando, los padres de Candy intervinieron y las separaron

-Celestia, usted no es así-exclamó el padre de Candy -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-No es nada, solo debemos irnos- trato de verse diplomática pero en su voz se hallaba confusión

-Celestia por favor cálmese- decía la señora Smith, pero Celestia se reincorporó y luego solo respiró un poco hasta que comenzó a actuar normal

-Miren, Luna y yo debemos irnos- pero al término de estas palabras Luna reaccionó y dijo molesta

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora no puedo ni estar con mi amiga? Haz estado evitándome y actuado extraño ¿Qué es lo que sucede que ahora no pueda venir a la casa de mi amiga?- Los padres de Candy observaban la confrontación de las hermanas, lo que hizo que Celestia solo se quedara estática ante la acción de Luna, luego solo se dio la vuelta

-Bien, si tanto quieres quedarte, hazlo- ella caminó a la puerta, subió al auto y arranco para ir a casa, donde guardaría sus cosas y las de Cadence, las metería al maletero y luego conduciría hacia Manhattan junto a Richard a reiniciar su vida.

El apartamento de Richard era lo suficientemente grande, la cama de ambas cabían sin ningún problema en habitaciones separadas; aunque sobraba una habitación, la de Luna –Entiendo que fue difícil tomar esa decisión- el hombre intentaba calmar a Celestia

-No puedo obligarla a conocer la verdad y pedirle que cambie su vida, mas simplemente no pude decirle nada- Después de aquel incidente con luna, Celestia se veía torturada cada uno de los siguientes días que vivió con este pensamiento, de no poder escoger más que alejarse de su hermana por el miedo a que rechazara la realidad. La vida continuó, al término de esas vacaciones ella entraría a estudiar psicología. Al término del primer semestre todo parecía ir normal y como usualmente ocurría antes del incidente de sus padres y como siempre había sido, Celestia se destacaba como una alumna ejemplar, ahora había pasado el primer escalón en sus estudios en psicología, y como en toda carrera al inicio del segundo semestre conocería a más personas, por fortuna o por desgracia en especial a quie desataría aún mas emociones en su ser.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	14. Compromiso

**_¡Hola lectores!_**

 ** _Primero que todo, noté que no estaba expresando todo lo que deseaba de la historia y carecería de sentido; por eso es que estos capítulos hablan de Celestia, pero eso no implica que la historia con Luna no continue. So piezas de mi complicado rompecabezas de historia que espero les guste.  
Sin más. Espero disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

 _"El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos". (Octavio Paz)_

 _ **Capítulo 14. Compromiso.**_

Celestia se destacaba como la prestigiosa alumna de psicología que siempre había deseado ser, sin embargo detrás de esa fachada. Al comenzar a vivir en Manhattan junto a Richard, idearon un plan del cual investigarían a los asesinos de su familia; pues en su interior se almacenaba esa culpa por no haber hecho nada, no podía perdonarse haber abandonado a Luna y deseaba que esas personas cayeran en prisiones donde serían juzgados, y al resolver eso, ella regresaría a casa.

De tal manera que ella conseguiría sacarle la información a abogados y fiscales de manera sutil y que nadie pudiera reconocerla: consiguió un trabajo nocturno en la cafetería a dos cuadras de los juzgados Luego de la escuela. Las primeras semanas solo escuchaba casos aburridos y hombres recién divorciados lamentándose por sus pérdidas; hasta que una buena noche estaba ella sirviendo ya la última ronda de _lattes_ cuando el destino le presentó a un hombre de traje oscuro y mojado por la lluvia entró a la puerta: Buenas noches, ya casi cerramos- Celestia tenía una jarra cafetera en las manos y servía la última taza para el hombre, el cual se acercó a la barra y se sentó donde la chica le dejó la taza

Aquel hombre se retiraba el saco y lo dejaba a un lado con cierto animo molesto, Celestia seguía acomodando tazas mientras algunos clientes solo dejaban la propina y salían del lugar, al pasar al menos unos 10 minutos solo quedaba ella y el hombre de traje mojado -detesto la lluvia- murmuró aquel hombre

-Hm… yo creo que es hermosa- la chica se encontraba barriendo mientras miraba la ventana

-¿Qué?- el hombre giro a ver a la chica, la cual sintió su mirada

-Disculpe, creí que hablaba conmigo- ella sonrió y desvió la mirada para seguir con lo que hacía

-No, ah... quiero escucharlo ¿por qué crees que es tan hermosa la lluvia?- él miraba con atención cada detalle en esa chica de cabellos rosados

-Bueno, la mañana después de una lluvia, aunque hay charcos, los niños juegan; las flores se ven bañadas en rocío y el amanecer es más brillante- la chica cerraba los ojos para recordar a su pequeña hermana Luna cuando niña, luego abrió los ojos y observo al hombre –oh perdón, quizá solo es el pensamiento de una chica que viene de una pequeña comunidad- ella se sentía un poco tonta y avergonzada de lo que decía, más sonreia

-No, creo es lindo- él sonrió –la verdad tuve un día horrible- la chica se acercó a él

-Bueno, si es así, yo no tomaría café, yo tomaría una gran taza de cocoa caliente- la chica sonreía, luego entró a la cocina y salió con dos grandes tazas las cuales comenzó a preparar y colocó bombones encima con un gestillo bacilón; le dio una taza al hombre que se lo había pasado viéndola. Esa noche ambos hablaron y rieron hasta que la lluvia había cesado luego de un par de horas, al salir de aquel lugar, ambos se habían dado cuenta que el amanecer estaba próximo –Sé que debía haber estudiado esta noche, pero fue más agradable charlar contigo- ella cerraba la puerta del local mientras él se volviía a poner su saco que ya estaba casi seco

-Bueno, hablar contigo fue mejor que hablar con las aburridas señoras de mis casos- él hacía caras graciosas mientras ella reía

-Por cierto, me llamo Celestia- la chica se quedó frente a él

-Discord- el hombre tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un beso haciéndole una semi reverencia, luego le miraba coqueto y divertido

-Oh Discord- ella reía ruborizada –basta… mi caballero mojado- él se reincorporó, rieron y después se separaron para irse a su respectivo hogar. Así durante varias noches, ellos se frecuentaron, hasta que se volvieron semanas. Todo parecía un cliché de telenovela donde un hombre que sólo quería un café, conoció a la mujer de sus sueños; mientras ella apaciguaba su dolor y olvidaba lentamente su meta; ya eran solo unos meses y ambos salían formalmente como una pareja, lo cual Richard no podía evitar sospechar de Discord, pues había oído el nombre de ese chico antes y decidió realizar una investigación, dejando a Celestia y Cadence por un tiempo.

Discord sabía que Cadence no era la hija de Celestia, pero de igual modo le trataba con mucho cariño jugando con ella y contándole chistes; Cadence ya iba a la escuela y de igual modo ya estaba olvidando todos esos oscuros recuerdos y sus pesadillas, comenzaba a hablar y reír: Había una vez un hombre tan pequeño que se subió encima de una canica y dijo: ¡El mundo es mío!- Cadence alzaba los brazos mientras relataba su chiste, Discord y Celestia reían por el entusiasmo de la pequeña

-Ay Cadence, eres una pilla- Celestia se levantó y cargo a la pequeña –di buenas noches, ya es tarde- Ceestia tenía ese tono maternal con la pequeña

-Buenas noches Tío Discord- la chiquilla agitaba la mano de manera alegre mientras se abrazaba de Celestia

-Descansa _dulzurita-_ él se despedía de la pequeña mientras Celestia caminaba en dirección al cuarto donde dormiría Cadence. En ese instante Discord recibía una llamada al móvil -¿Dónde?... vamos tiene que ser una broma- Celestía salió de la habitación y miraba a Discord intrigada –yo… - él miro a la chica y sonrió –dile que no iré en este momento, que me vea la otra semana- colgó y abrazó a Celestia –esta noche, prometí estar a tu lado _cariño-_ la chica risueña le correspondió el abrazo y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente

-Mi _cielo azucarado,_ no sé cómo lo haces…- la chica le veía de forma picara -¿estás listo?-

-Oye _nena,_ yo siempre estoy listo, pero antes- él sacó una cajita decorada y se la dio a la chica, al abrirla se quedó sorprendida y feliz

-Oh por dios… esto es….- él se puso con una rodilla al piso mientras le miraba –Discord- ella sonrió

-Celestia, en verdad deseo que estés a mi lado- con suma alegría ella le abrazó

-¡Yo lo deseo también!- ambos amantes se encontraron en un beso apasionado que llenó de euforia y emoción a ambos.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	15. Verdad

**_Hola lectores mios_**

 ** _Para su buena o su mala suerte; la historia se verá mas alargada.  
Por lo que espero le sigan dando seguimiento, me he encargado de hacer capítulos cortos pero yo espero les gusten ya que los hago con mucho amor (amo a Luna) para ustedes (también amo a Discord y a Rey Sombra ;p ).  
Sin más... Disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

 _"Intentas recuperar algo que perdiste por u **n error, cometiendo otro error". (** Izumi Curtis; Full Metal Alchemist)._

 ** _Capítulo 15. Verdad._**

Ramos de rosas, un hermoso vestido, y todo un salón con invitados era el sueño máximo para Celestia desde ese día que Discord le había pedido compartir su vida, sus amigas en la facultad estaban emocionadas por dicho evento, pero algo en el interior de Celestia le impedía sentir esa completa felicidad, el orbe nocturno y brillante nacía cada noche de la oscuridad recordándole lo incompleta que ella se encontraba…  
Era una noche más y el televisor en la cafetería estaba encendido, extrañamente alguien había puesto las noticias; al parecer dos chicos se habían extraviado en el bosque de Cloudsdale y cuando sus ojos miraron a la imagen, el aliento en ella se congelo y quedó paralizada al punto de tirar la jarra al piso. Los clientes vieron como la chica empalidecía un poco más a pesar de lo clara que era su piel entonces cuando Discord tocó su brazo esta solo reaccionó corriendo a su auto rápidamente y arrancó conduciendo con toda velocidad a los suburbios en el condado de Canterlot. Reconocía cada calle y esquivaba todos los semáforos hasta que estaba a una cuadra de casa, estacionó el auto y salió con cautela de no ser vista por nadie que pudiera reconocerla, pues una rueda de vecinos estaba ahí viendo en dirección a la casa de la joven Luna que miraban con preocupación, su antigua casa; la ambulancia estaba abierta y los paramédicos hablaban con un hombre adulto que tenía la pinta preocupada al firmar los papeles. Luego de unos minutos los auxiliares regresaron a la ambulancia y se retiraban, el hombre advertía a los vecinos que se alejaran, lo que algunos comenzaron a gritar: ¡Usted no debería cuidar a esa niña! ¡¿Dónde están sus padres?! ¡Seguro usted mete ideas en la pobrecilla! ¡¿Qué ocurrió con su hermana?!- Celestia solo ocultaba su rostro de los demás, entonces el hombre entró a la casa y colocó cerrojos así ignorando a los vecinos; acto seguido, los vecinos se alejaban murmurando aún más –es un pobre alcohólico, seguro es un pordiosero que se aprovecha de la gentileza de los Faust, pero ¿Y si le hace daño a la pequeña? ¿Qué tal si no es lo que aparenta? ¿Qué tal si el abusa de ella?- estas palabras resonaban en la chica que intentaba mantener oculto su rostro –a mí se me hace que seguro su hermana le habrá dejado con ese hombre y no hacerse cargo de su hermana ¿pero que le ocurre? tan _buena_ que se le veía- estas palabras la hacían enojar, pues nadie comprendía el porqué de estos actos.

Tomó la decisión de entrar a su casa por el patio trasero, ya alguna vez lo había hecho cuando joven para fugarse a conciertos; pero esta vez sus motivos solo eran asegurarse de saber quién era ese hombre. Hurgó un poco entre la basura y solo veía múltiples botellas de cerveza y otros licores baratos, ropa en el tendedero de un hombre y de Luna, y al adentrarse un poco más para acercarse a la puerta trasera; ella escuchó la conversación en la cocina:

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- el hombre sonaba preocupado por la chiquilla

-Nos perdimos en el bosque, yo… - Luna sonaba con una voz quebradiza, lloraba por dolor y preocupación –solo quiero que salven a Roy-

-¿Roy? ¿El que te molestaba?- el hombre estaba frente a ella y le miraba fijamente

-Ahora es distinto, ahora sé porque lo hace…- La chica tenía el brazo enyesado y muchos raspones en el rostro –por favor ¡tengo que verlo!- exclamó Luna; mientras Celestia sólo se limitaba a ver por la ventana  
-Por ahora solo debes recuperarte mi niña- el hombre se levantó y cargó a Luna para llevarle a su habitación, luego Celestia aprovechó esto para entrar a la cocina por la puerta trasera y con cuidado comenzó a analizar cada detalle en la cocina, trastes limpios, ni una sola capa de mugre, todo en la nevera se veía en buen estado aunque le desagradaba un poco ver tantas botellas de licor, y antes de poder hacer otro movimiento; escuchaba al hombre bajar de las escaleras y esto le dio oportunidad de volver a salir al patio.

El hombre volvió a la cocina, prendió la luz y tomó una botella de whisky y notó la puerta que daba al patio trasero abierta; salió y se sentó en la escalinata; Celestia se hallaba escondida en los arbustos observando al mismo hombre que suspiraba, luego bebía de la boquilla –Laurent…- Celestia estaba sorprendida que él hombre supiese el nombre de su madre -¿Dónde estás?- el hombre tenía una mirada nostálgica y observaba el cielo –tus hijas te extrañan mucho, yo te extraño amiga mía- él seguía bebiendo de la botella –sé que fui un pésimo padre para mi hijo, pero veo a Luna y es tan parecida a ti, fuerte, valiente y con el corazón de un ángel… ¿Por qué me pusiste a mí a cuidarla? Tengo tanto miedo de estropearla con mis estupideces; que la trajeran aquí de esa manera… y sé perfectamente que decidió ir al campamento solo para alejarse de mí, no la culparía- tomó otro trago a la bebida hasta que encontró el fin de esta y luego lanzó la botella con toda su fuerza hasta que se estrellara con el muro y en un arrebato tomo su cabeza -¿Qué debo hacer?- el hombre se veía lamentable y confundido

-Ella necesita un amigo- Celestia había sido impulsiva y se levantó entre los arbustos, el hombre se sobresaltó al ver la figura femenina –ella necesita que tú seas más fuerte y te conviertas en su apoyo –la chica se acercaba a este que se intentaba levantar, más no dejaba de ver a la chica acercarse hasta el punto en donde la luz de la luna y del interior de la casa le alumbraban tenuemente y entonces se empalideció

-¿Eres tu Laurent?- él veía a su vieja amiga frente a él, es lo que parecía en su estado

-s… si, soy yo- la chica tartamudeaba, entonces el hombre sonrió y luego comenzó a carcajearse y se acomodó nuevamente en la escalinata -¿de qué te ríes?-

-no, solo eres otra visión, creo que por hoy si he bebido suficiente- el hombre se sentía confiado y se tendió en la escalinata –solo otra estúpida visión- el hombre cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos en la cabeza cubriendo su rostro –si fueras mi Laurent, me llamarías Dizzy, como cuando éramos niños-

-Bueno "Dizzy"- la chica se acercó un poco más al hombre –creo que si estás aquí es…-

-Me pediste cuidarlas, pero mi sorpresa fue que solo estaba Luna- interrumpía el hombre –eso es lo que hago al menos con ella-

-Pero… entonces explícame ¿Por qué llegó así?- Celestia estaba molesta

-La niña se perdió en el bosque en el campamento, y creo que ahora se enamoró de un chico que la molestaba- el hombre se reía -¿no te recuerda a alguien?-

-¡No!- Celestia se alzó de hombros y se cruzó de brazos

-En fin, no quiero recordar malos momentos, pero… entonces aparición ¿Qué haces aquí? El hombre seguía hablando

-Yo… quería cerciorarme que Luna este bien y solo veo un alcohólico en el patio trasero- la chica ponía sus manos a la cintura, el hombre se levantó quedando nuevamente sentado en la escalinata

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, suenas casi igual a mi ex esposa- el hombre se puso de pié –pero me dices que ella necesita un amigo y no un padre- este se tambaleaba ligeramente –quizá ese sea el mejor consejo que una aparición me haya hecho- el hombre sonrió –por cierto ¿Quién eres, aparición? No eres Laurent aunque admito que te le pareces mucho, creo que te he visto antes…-

-Por favor, ni una palabra de que estuve aquí-la chica veía al hombre

-Lo que tú digas aparición, pero subiré el muro del patio trasero, veo que hay muchos tejones que pueden entrar fácilmente- el hombre se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa. Celestia salió del patio y regresó a su auto donde le estaba esperando Discord

-Celestia ¿qué ocurrió?- él estaba preocupado por la chica, la cual aún tenía hojas en el cabello que él le retiraba, entonces ella le tomó el brazo

-Vámonos- Celestia miró a Discord y simulaba que todo estaba bien, como casi siempre lo hacía. Entraron al auto y regresaron a casa, ella subió al departamento sorpresivamente ahí se encontraba Richard con Cadence en los brazos dormida

-¿Richard?- ella le miró, pero el hombre actuaba temeroso

-Celestia yo…- él apenas y podía hablar

-Disculpa, tuve que ir a investigar algo- la chica se veía animosa–que gusto que hayas regresado- Celestia tomó a Cadence y le llevó a su cama para cobijarla -¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- Celestia actuaba como siempre, entonces Richard le tomo de los hombros, la giró y le miraba fijamente muy serio

-¿Richard que pasa?- ella le miraba extrañada

-No puedes…- él se oía serio y con un poco de miedo

-¿Richard?- ella seguía mirándole -¿Qué es lo que no puedo?-

-No puedes casarte con Discord-él al fin formuló esa frase y ella se quedó impactada que él se atreviera a decir esto Luego de haber estado meses lejos de ella.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	16. Fugitiva

**"** Lo verdadero es siempre sencillo, pero solemos llegar a ello por el camino más complicado. **" (** George San **d)**

 _ **Capítulo 16 Fugitiva.**_

Richard había llegado a casa tras haber dudado de Discord por que en su pasado, había escuchado que él estaba siempre a lado de grandes cabezas de la mafia de Ciudad Crystal. Entonces él solo intentaba proteger a Celestia: No puedes casarte con Discord-

-¿Qué?...- ella se quedó paralizada unos segundos

-El… está implicado en el asesinato de tus padres- él seguía viéndola, ella se zafó de él y dio dos paso atrás –Celestia escúchame-

-No eso no es cierto- ella sonrió –Richard no me asustes- ella seguía caminando hacia atrás, luego dio la vuelta y caminó a su habitación –eso es mentira, Discord es abogado, no asesino- ella sonreía

-Celestia por favor, si no me crees a mí, cree en esto…- el hombre sacó una carpeta con un montón de archivos que detallaban desde los informes de la captura y muerte de Chriss Tyler; los actos de Melanie Cappote alias "Meleniaca" y su reino de terror tras la muerte de Chris; miraba las fotografías y justo al final encontró la imagen del día del arresto de esta y era Discord su abogado defensor, el cual ganó y le concedió libertad a aquella mujer.

-Que haya sido su abogado, no le vuelve en un asesino, sino que él hizo su trabajo- Celestia intentaba disuadir esa verdad

-Hay más… - Richard le mostro más papeleos, los cuales se los dejó en la mesa y se retiró a su habitación -Por favor piensa lo que haría tu padre, en mi posición- Celestia miró las carpetas en la sala y aunque deseaba no leer más, era necesario conocer la verdad, se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a leer: cada nota y cada papel de los casos en los que Discord había estado implicado a lado de la familia Cappote, desde el asesinato de Artur Corlett a manos de Melanie Cappote, quien era líder de la mafia en la trinidad Cloudsdale, Ciudad Crystal y Manhattan. Cada juicio en los que él aparecía, siempre ganaba por razones poco creibles.

-Tía… -la chiquilla se tallaba los ojos -¿no puedes dormir?-

-Cadence- ella se giró –perdona si te desperté- ella cerró la carpeta que leía

-¿Tienes examen mañana?- la chiquilla se acercaba a Celestia –deberías dormir antes de hacer ese examen- la niña tallaba sus ojos y bostezaba mientras caminaba a Celestia.

-Sí- la chica se levantó de su asiento –pero debía leer un poco- Celestia levantó a la niña quien le abrazó

-¿Sabes? Serás una novia muy bonita- Cadence se acomodaba en los brazos de Celestia y se volvía a dormir-

-Sí, eso creo- Celestia se llevó a la pequeña a su habitación en donde se recostó con ella a su lado, más no podía dormir. Los días siguientes, ella intentaba no leer el ultimo contenido de la carpeta y aunque fingía que nada pasaba, tenía curiosidad en saber más sobre el hombre con quien estaba a punto de casarse. Por lo que un día ella decidió ir a verlo a su oficina, una semana antes de la boda.

-Oh mi cielo, no debiste traerme el almuerzo- él parecía el de siempre: cariñoso y carismático

-Bueno, pronto estaremos casados, entonces yo, quiero hacer esta pequeña tradición ya que… mis padres la tenían en fechas importantes- él abrió el _touper_ y ahí se encontraba un elaborado conjunto de verduras, carne preparada y un bollo horneado en una forma especial

-¡Esto se ve increíble!- él estaba sorprendido, más luego notó esa expresión –Que bien que lo mencionas- miró a la chica –jamás me has hablado de tus padres ¿Cómo eran?-

-Bueno, ellos eran amorosos, unidos, divertidos… hacíamos muchas cosas juntos- ella sonreía pero en su mirada se hallaba un brillo melancólico

-Celestia… perdón, no debí preguntar- él tomó su mano de la chica –te prometo, jamás dejarte sola-

-Discord…- ella le miro y se acercó un poco a él para besarlo, pero el teléfono de él sonó y tuvo que salir a tomar esa llamada importante, dejando sola a Celestia en su oficina; ese era el momento perfecto para indagar en sus archivos de él: su corazón latía con fuerza pues sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, buscaba entre algunos archivos y papeles sueltos y se sentó aliviada de no encontrar nada sospechoso.

Pero al ver el primer cajón en el escritorio, trató meterlo, más algo le atoraba entonces decidió sacarlo un poco y notó que este tenía un fondo falso, el cual retiró y tenía toda una carpeta que hablaba del **_Proyecto Changelin,_** al abrirla notó que estaban investigando a Amore y a su esposo, había fotografías de una semana antes hasta el día del asesinato. En ese instante se oía a Discord regresar a su oficina, por lo que ella volvió a acomodar todo, tratando de dejar todo como estaba, ocultó la carpeta en su bolso y caminó a la ventana: Lo siento, debo salir ahora a una emergencia- él le miraba y ella estaba viendo afuera –perdón, pero el trabajo me llama- él se acercó a ella y tomó su hombro

-Sí, lo entiendo- fingía una sonrisa calmada, mientras por dentro se sentía destrozada –no te apures-

-¡Ah! Tengo a la mejor novia del mundo- él sonreía y le dio un beso en la frente –te veré en la noche- ambos salieron de la oficina. Discord se había ido y Celestia corrió a casa donde entró directamente a su habitación a terminar de leer el archivo.

Pues con lo que le había traído Richard y lo que encontró en la oficina de Discord, estaría más cerca de conocer la verdad sobre que ocurrió y porqué matar a sus padres; Discord al morir Melanie Cappote de manera _"misteriosa";_ la policía le buscó por mucho tiempo hasta que dio una declaración que él no estaba en la ciudad el día del incidente pues estaba trabajando para Crysta Thorne. Al seguir buscando sobre ella en las investigaciones de Richard y la carpeta de la oficina, todo indicaba que Chrysta Thorne había ascendido poco a poco en los negocios turbios de las tres ciudades, mientras Discord era su abogado personal. Él encubría todos los actos de Crysta y se mantenía en el margen legal protegiendo a los aliados de la misma, entonces ahí vio los archivos que hablaban de la muerte de Amore. Ella era la única locataria de una tienda de música que no deseaba venderse ante **los channgelings**. Pero Chrysta tenía más de un motivo por el cual matar a Amore y Lee. El nombre de Chrysta no había aparecido sino hasta el mismo año luego de que mueriese Melanie Cappote, antes de eso, esa mujer no existía.  
Pues ella había estado escapando del sistema desde hace 10 años, justo el mismo tiempo que había ocurrido el incidente de los Shadowbolts y Criss Tyler.

Discord, ya no era el novio amoroso y perfecto que siempre había mostrado ser con Celestia ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Era una semana en la que Celestía tenía toda esa información en su cabeza y evitaba a toda costa ver a su prometido; más el día de la boda, ella simplemente no podía seguir ignorando todo lo que sabía y debía volver a huir pronto con Cadence y Richard a otra ciudad, el corazón que tuvo alguna vez, el sueño rosado del altar ya no habitaban en ella; la mañana de la boda, nadie podía encontrar a la novia, los invitados estaban dando sus condolencias al novio.  
Ella conducía en dirección a su casa para remediar el único error que no pudo evitar, que fue llevarse a su pequeña hermana, las nubes se cerraron por completo y liberaron su ira por sobre la ciudad, entonces en ese alto del semaforo en la calle Green, mientras esperaba el cambio de la luz, un chico salía corriendo con una caja, seguido por la figura de su hermana.

-Luna…- susurró ella, miró con atención la escena y pisó el acelerador para seguir a los dos amantes bajo la lluvia

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Richard sostenía a Cadence que no saliera volando de su asiento

-¡Es Luna!- ella seguía manejando hasta poder visualizarlos unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, observó cómo Luna comenzaba a cansarse de correr y aquél chico se perdía entre los callejones donde ella no podía entrar con el carro. Entonces apagó el motor y salió para acercarse a Luna, pero nuevamente el hombre de la noche en la que se metió a su casa había llegado y cubría a Luna con un paraguas. Richard también había salido del auto y miraba lo mismo que Celestia

-¿Ese es el ex detective DiscLancie?- Richard trataba de distinguir al hombre junto a Luna

-¿Qué, lo conoces?- Celestia miró a Richard

-El… no puede ser… - tomó a Celestia y le hacía hacia atrás

-¿Que ocurre Richard?- ella volvió a mirar a DiscLancie y Luna que se retiraban a su auto viejo

-Es otra larga historia, una que te contaré cuando lleguemos a Rainbow Falls-él intentaba llevar a Celestia a su auto, más ella se alejó un poco de él

-No, es mi hermana, yo debo estar con ella- Celestía le miraba desafiante

-¿Y estar huyendo de ciudad en ciudad?-Richard se mostraba bastante serio ante Celestia que luego de unos segundos se calmó y regresó al auto para ir a Rainbow Falls.

 _ **continuara...**_


	17. Venganza

_**Hola Lectores Mios:  
**_ ** _Pues estoy super emocionada que recibí mi quinto review de_** _ **Ti-Tu- Lala u y de verdad me hizo ¡muy feliz!  
Eso es todo, continuen leyendo y apoyandome. ¡Gracias!**_

* * *

El día de la boda, Celestia había vuelto a desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido en su vida, Discord con el corazón vuelto un agujero negro, condujo al departamento de su chica de ensueño; al abrir la puerta era como si nadie hubiese estado en ese lugar, excepto por un objeto al centro donde era la sala, se hallaba la cajita decorada con el anillo dentro una nota debajo de esta que tenía escrito con labial rojo: Mentiroso.

 **Capitulo 17. Venganza**

Luego de ese día, Discord se había ido a su natal Ciudad Crystal, a retomar viejos hábitos con su buena amiga Chrysta Thorne, quién le instauro en la universidad para justificar su estadía en dicha ciudad. Creando así un reino de terror en la fiscalía de la misma ciudad, siendo aún más agresivo e insolente: Es una pena _bomboncito,_ tu chica se lo pierde- la mujer estaba apenas cubierta por una sabana mientras le abrazaba a Discord que estaba cubierto por la misma sabana, sus cuerpos sudaban mientras ella le besaba a lado de los labios de él –eres un dios en la cama- ella decía con cierto tono apasionado y lujurioso mientras se seguía besando su cuello

-supongo que ella se enteró de algo que yo quizá pase por alto- él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de los mimos que le hacía Chrysta

-¿Y que podrá ser?- ella se sonreía

-Ella cambió su apellido a Mc Carty, pero en realidad ella es... una de los Faust- al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, la chica se detuvo y se levantó abruptamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él

-Ella… ¡QUE?!- la mujer había cambiado todo ese semblante seductor a uno irasivo – ¡¿Ella es una de los Faust?!- ella giró la mirada y después se sentó en la cama; Discord se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a ella

-Parece que alguien no hace bien su investigación- él se reía en voz baja

-Esto es increíble- la mujer se levantó y refunfuñaba mientras caminaba por la habitación

-Bueno ¿Qué harás al respecto?- él miraba a la chica caminar molesta, hasta que se detuvo frente a él y sonrió con malicia, miró al hombre y levantó sus cejas indicando que tenía un plan

-Oye _cariño…_ ¿Qué te parecería poder vengarte de esa _flacucha?_ \- ella parecía muy segura que él aceptaría

-Te escucho- Discord se levantó y comenzó a ponerse su ropa

-Digamos que… tengo un informante que conoce la debilidad de Celestia- ella se acercaba a él en forma seductora –es una chiquilla, una niña dulce e inocente, una pequeñita con grandes ojos verdes y piel azul profundo, como el mar- mientras ella hablaba, el recordaba la noticia que hizo que Celestia se paralizarse aquella noche en la cafetería –esa linda señorita sería un hermoso trofeo en mi colección-

-¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Secuestrarla?- él le miraba intrigado pero sonriente

-Oh claro que no… no me gustan esos métodos toscos de la tía Melanie- ella seguía ayudando al hombre a vestirse

-Lo dice su asesina- Discord reconocía que los planes de Crysta eran más sutiles, pero hablar con ella implicaba esperar también cosas increíblemente abominables y ruines, pues aunque casi le mandaba a él a la cárcel, ella implanto evidencia y pagó a la policía para que nadie pudiese resolver el asesinato de Melanie -¿entonces que planeas?- ella tiró de la corbata de él y le miraba con deseo y satisfacción

-Bueno- ella le soltó y luego se acercó a su bata para ponérsela -tengo ganas de jugar un poquito – ellos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por un pasillo hasta otra habitación donde estaba un hombre atado a la silla -¿ves a ese _pingüino?_ – ellos miraban al hombre en la silla –te presento al Secretario Umber, quien ha accedido a ser uno de nosotros el día que estallamos el carro de Jim y Laurent… _tus difuntos suegritos_ -

-¡¿QUE?!- Discord quedó perplejo ante lo que la chica de cabellos verde-azules le decía –Entonces tú… ¡¿Lo sabias?!-

-Bueno, no del todo- ella seguía actuando de manera infantil –este buen hombre luego de hacer parecer todo un accidente; decidió remendar sus errores, inscribió a su dulce hijito Roy a la escuela de Luna para protegerla de mí, pero fue tonto, descuidado y un completo inútil- Crysta se acercó a Umber y le dio una bofetada –le ofrecimos vivir, plagado de lujos y poder asegurándole la candidatura hasta llegar a la presidencia ¡Y TRATA DE EVITAR MI VENGANZA!- ella le gritaba hombre amordazado y este solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y encogerse hasta quedar totalmente recargado en la silla, entonces ella reía del miedo que Umber le tenía –que terrible ¿no?-

-Entonces ¿qué pretendes hacer?- Discord también sentía miedo cuando Crysta se comportaba de esa manera

-Es algo muy simple, tráeme a Luna cuando sientas que está lista para mí, entonces haré que Umber deje de preocuparse de Roy, esto nos hará tener dominio por todo el país- ella tomó el rostro de Umber y le apretaba los cachetes -¿no es así _pastelillo?-_ Umber solo cerraba los ojos y asentía, ella le soltó y miró a Discord –y yo te traeré a Celestia, ella no podrá negarse jamás a ti-

-Suena arriesgado- Discord pensó durante unos segundos, luego sonrió y se relamió los labios imaginando todas las maneras que haría sufrir a Luna por el rechazo de Celestia; entonces sonrió –me encanta jugar, sobre todo a simón dice, mi reina, mi Chrysalis- él había aceptado un plan que tomaría algunos años, hasta el momento que Luna entrara a la universidad donde él había facilitado todo para que ella fuese suya esa noche, eran 5 años desde que Celestia desapareció y tomó cuando pudo hasta perder la conciencia y al ver a la frágil chica entrar a su oficina en la universidad, no pudo contener sus deseos y ver en ella a la mujer que amó alguna vez y hacerle el amor como lo hubiese deseado hacer en esa noche de luna de miel.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	18. El amo del Caos

**_Hola lectores mios:_**  
 ** _Por razones de salud, no he logrado subir episodios, así que apenas pude conectarme a mi computador, decidí que subiré dos capítulos por semana, ya que la historia es demasiado larga y haré el cambio de plataforma de publicar esta misma historia en DeviantArt en donde hice una portada de cada capitulo._**

 ** _Sin mas... Espero disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

" _Instaura una pequeña anarquía, altera el orden establecido y comenzará a reinar el caos" (The Joker; The Killing Joke)_

 _ **Capítulo 18. El amo del caos.**_

Ella entonces le correspondió con un beso y dejaba de poner resistencia contra Discord; él le cargó y le acomodó dulcemente en el escritorio donde realizarían su acto que prohibido, les hacía sentir adrenalina de hacer algo que era totalmente negado para la sociedad, la cual también estaba pasando a ultimo termino en sus cabezas y dejaban que el movimiento de sus cuerpos continuara haciéndoles posesos del deseo y la lujuria.

Su pasión se fundía en una noche sin luna, y al amanecer ambos se encontraban en el piso de la misma oficina, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana anunciando así las 8 de la mañana, Luna abría los ojos y observaba al hombre a su lado, entonces reaccionó y se sobresaltó temerosa y culposa de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, Discord se despertó al escucharle mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas –wow que noche- entonces miró a Luna sin ropa y se le dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica y deseosa –entonces veo que alguien al fin liberó estrés- se acercó a ella a gatas mientras examinaba su piel, ella intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos mientras estaba muerta de vergüenza y trataba de no verlo directamente

-Discord ¿Qué hemos hecho?- susurraba temerosa

-Oh vamos, esto hacen los adultos una que otra vez- él hablaba hasta acercare lo suficientemente a ella que estaba intentando cubrir su rostro con su cabello –aunque bueno, quizá podría repetirlo contigo cada noche- en su andar por acercarse a la joven había notado algo extraño en sus manos, era la ropa íntima de ella y estaba un poco manchada con algo de sangre –oh rayos…- el se sonrió y le miró -¡¿esta fue tu primera vez?!- exclamó emocionado a lo que la chica luego le tapó la boca y sus manos temblaban nerviosa mientras su expresión era la de una niña pequeña

-Calla…- ella susurró, entonces Discord cerró los ojos y lamía los dedos de la joven hasta que ella retiro las manos de él, luego con la prenda aún en la mano, le olfateó profundamente

-Aroma a virgen- se decía casi extasiado aun con la prenda íntima cerca de él, Luna se sonrojó molesta y le arrebató la prenda

-Eres un maldito pervertido, esto se considera acoso y puedo demandarte- ella seguía susurrando

-Puedes hacerlo después; pero no puedo permitirme que salgas así- él se paró y se dirigió al sillón a un costado del escritorio, del cual quitó uno de los asientos y ahí tenía una caja con ropa interior y exterior femenina nueva –creo que eres um… - él miraba su mano y luego buscaba entre la ropa –quizá eres 38c- la chica se levantó

-¿Cómo te atreves?- ella se acercó molesta a él aun cubriendo sus pechos y su intimidad, él simplemente le lanzó un conjunto de ropa íntima y un vestido que iba a tono con el color de sus ojos

-Lamento no tener zapatos que combinen, igual se te vera muy bien, _preciosa_ \- él levantó el otro asiento del sillón y ahí tenía ropa de él y detrás del archivero, se encontraba un closet oculto donde tenía tres trajes y un espejo en donde peinarse; la chica había terminado de vestirse y se acercaba a él con el rostro rojo -oh cariño, no eres la primera chica que viene a mi oficina- ella seguía avergonzada y él podía verla a través del espejo ; entonces unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y eso le hizo voltear a mirarla nuevamente –oh amor…-

-Tu no lo entiendes- ella le miró mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban y cerraba los puños –yo no pretendía hacer eso de esa manera-

-¿Esperabas algo más romántico?- él se sonrió y le tomó el brazo

-¡Es que no esperaba que fueses tú!- ella se separó de él, le dio una cachetada, tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta, pero su sorpresa fue que ahí se encontraba un hombre alto, fornido y con un tono de piel rojizo y cabello blanco; este entró a la oficina bajando un poco la cabeza para pasar de la puerta

-Discord- Luna le miró al hombre y se apartó de su camino mientras este caminaba en dirección al escritorio de Discord

-Tirek, bienvenido ¿ya es quince?-el hombre se acomodaba la corbata mientras también caminaba en dirección al escritorio

-¡Déjate de ma****s!- el hombre sacó un arma y le apuntaba a Discord -¡pagaras por tu insolencia!- entonces disparó y aunque Luna cerró los ojos; sin percatarse que Discord realizó un movimiento rápido el cual golpeó la mano de Tirek con una patada, obligándole a desviar el disparo y la bala se impactó en los libros

-Estos son negocios, no es personal- Discord pronunció estas palabras y luego torció el brazo del hombre fornido hasta romperlo; Luna escuchaba a este hombre gritar de dolor

-¿Qué haces?- ella estaba mirando a Discord, y sentía un cambio en él que jamás antes había notado; él sin embargo sacó un arma del escritorio y en acto frio coloco el arma en la frente de Tirek y le disparó 4 veces hasta que el hombre dejó de moverse. Entonces se separó del cadáver del hombre y lo pateó hasta que le veía tendido en el piso -¿Basta!- Luna detuvo a Discord que tenía un gesto que la asustaba, pues sonreía de manera arrogante; ella caminaba hacia atrás mientras Discord se reincorporaba, se acomodaba su corbata y peinaba un poco su cabello hacia atrás con una expresión de satisfacción

-Solo son negocios- él miraba a la chica, luego se acercó a ella y tomó su mentón para atraerla a él y sentir el golpeteo de su respiración agitada –pero tranquila, la fiesta apenas comienza- y de nueva cuenta le robaba otro beso al cual ella correspondía con temor. Ella ahora estaba bajo el poder de aquél hombre, su pasado ahora ya no importaba pues su presente le pertenecía a él, se había vuelto su cómplice y lo mejor era que ella se mantuviese al margen de los deseos del rey del campus, o como también le llamaban: el amo del caos.


	19. Nueva familia

_Las notician nunca hablaron del hombre muerto en el campus, y las autoridades del mismo mantenían en secreto lo ocurrido esa mañana. No podían tocar a Discord o a Luna pues era una cuestión en la que existía la dueña de este escenario sin alma ni corazón._

 _ **Capítulo 19. Nueva familia.**_

Él sabía perfectamente cada detalle de su piel, la capacidad de su brillante mente y ahora solo faltaba que ella jurase lealtad a la reina a la que él servía; sonreía mientras estaba al volante, se dirigía al reino oscuro de Chrysta. Ella estaba lista para ser entregada, tal y cómo lo habían pactado; pero existía una duda en él, y que al mirar a Luna ella parecía más una mártir que un rehén –Sabes… yo creí en algo, alguna vez al igual que tu- sacó un cigarrillo y lo colocó en su boca –pero lo curioso es que a ti te crió- encendió el cigarrillo con un encendedor de bolsillo y luego sacó el humo de sus labios y nariz

-Discord… él te ama y te podría perdonar, solo llévame a mi casa- ella estaba atada con las manos atrás

-Podría hacerlo- él tomó el cigarrillo con la mano zurda, y sacó el codo para conducir a una mano –mas no tendría nada de divertido- retiraba del cigarrillo las cenizas en la ventana

-¿¡Esto te parece divertido?!- ella se giró mirándole y alzando un poco el tono de su voz

-Claro- él reía divertido de las expresiones de la chica –al menos para mí-

-Por favor Discord, no tiene que ser así, yo creo que aún hay algo bueno en ti- ella intentaba que él se detuviese a donde el pretendía llevarle, más él se estacionó en una zona abandonada de una construcción a las afueras de la ciudad –Discord, haré lo que me pidas, por favor, si es que no debo hablar, no denuncie e incluso que regrese a casa, lo haré- ella se notaba más nerviosa y en su rostro se notaba la desesperación, pero el solo se limitaba a continuar fumando ignorando por completo a la chica –por favor, solo quiero ver una vez más a Celestia- la chica dijo en un lamento ahogado entre lágrimas lo que hizo reaccionar a este, captando su atención

-¿Celestia?- exhalo humo -¿Celestia Faust?- ella levantó la mirada hacia él

-Si… quiero ver a mi hermana- ella sentía que si intentaba que él abriera su corazón, tal vez él le dejaría ir

-Entonces si tienes a alguien ¿no?-se le dibujó una media sonrisa –que curioso que hables de Celestia-él dio el ultimo respiro al cigarro y tiró la colilla fuera del auto, luego dejó salir el humo al rostro de Luna -¿quieres escuchar un cuento?-ella estaba atenta a los labios de él y luego asintió –pues verás, ella luego de abandonarte, se lo pasó huyendo de cualquiera que pudiera vincularla contigo ¿sabes porque?- ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente –bueno, ella estaba harta de ti, entonces se hizo un favor y te abandonó- Luna se recargaba en el asiento

-No, eso no es cierto- ella sentía un nudo en la garganta –Celestia no es así-

-Créeme, yo la conocí- el seguía mirando a Luna –siempre hablaba de lo fastidiosa, tonta y odiosa que eres- Luna miraba a Discord confundida –detestaba que siempre intentaras ser como ella, y pues conocía la verdad sobre cómo murieron Amore, su esposo y tus padres, entonces se le hizo muy fácil tomar a Cadence e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de ti-

-Eso… no puede ser- ella estaba comenzando a molestarse, entonces Discord abrió su cartera y tenía una credencial de biblioteca de Celestia que tenía los datos de cuando le conoció en Manhattan y se lo mostró a Luna

-Ella deseaba que no la volvieran a vincular contigo o tus padres, se sentía bastante avergonzada; pues ella era una chica perfecta, no podía permitirse que le vincularan a algo tan catastrófico, e incluso dio en adopción a Cadence a una familia pequeña-

-Pero esto no es una prueba suficiente- Luna intentaba desengañarse, más Discord le mostró algunas fotografías donde Cadence estaba con un hombre de piel azul y cabello variopinto.

-Bueno, si ella se hubiese preocupado mínimamente quizá te hubiese hablado alguna vez ¿cierto?- Discord distorsionaba la verdad para hacer ver a Luna que en verdad Celestia se había vuelto una horrible persona

-Quizá alguien no se lo permitía- ella intentaba buscar una explicación

-O quizá alguien no deseaba que se comunicaran ustedes dos; es curioso; mi padre era un ex detective en esta ciudad y resulta que es él quien estuvo contigo al desaparecer Celestia ¿no?-

-¿Qué pretendes que piense? ¿Qué todo esto ha sido una elaborada conspiración para deshacerse de mí?- Luna se sentía desmotivada de sólo pensar en la realidad que le mostraba Discord

-Bueno, puedes creer eso- él se acomodó en el asiento y puso sus manos en su nunca haciendo el asiento hacia atrás y quedando recostado –o seguir viviendo una fantasía, donde incluso Roy Somber se volverá tu caballero de brillante armadura y vendrá a rescatarte- de nueva cuenta Discord mencionaba un nombre que ella conocía

-Roy…-susurró

-Oh si, ese Roy- se le dibujaba una sonrisa a Discord –ese muchacho que luego de conmover tu corazón, solo huyó sin ninguna explicación ¿sabes que hace ahora?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, se comprometió con un _bombón_ , tiene una interesante carrera política y muchísimos millones en el banco- él seguía hablando con toda confianza en sus palabras –y no puedo mentirte, la verdad es que le va muy bien; pero lo logró abandonándote, a ti, la única chica que creía en él- Luna estaba desecha que todos tenían una vida mejor sin ella, hizo la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos en señal de rendición

-Discord, si me has traído para matarme…- ella tomó aire –hazlo ya- dijo en medio de un suspiro

-M… _noup-_ Discord se volvió a levantar y acomodó su asiento

-¿Qué? ¿No es por eso que me trajiste aquí?- ella estaba nuevamente confundida

-En realidad solo estaba esperando para llevarte con alguien a quien en verdad le interesas- él sonrió

-Eso no tiene sentido- Luna le miraba extrañada, pues aún se encontraba abrumada con toda la información que él le había contado

-Bueno ¿qué hay de divertido en tener sentido común?- volvió a encender el auto y condujo a una zona cercana al muelle 27, donde había un bar/casino clandestino donde había chicas danzando u ofreciendo bebidas sólo usando _tanga_ , hombres bebiendo o corriendo apuestas y otros más inhalaban o se inyectaban drogas; Discord hacía su ya clásica entrada ruidosa – ¡amigos míos!- él extendía los brazos mientras entraba caminando –que corra una ronda del mejor burbon importado ¡va por mi cuenta!- las personas en el recinto festejaban el anuncio de Discord mientras que Luna aún con las manos atadas sólo le seguía muy pegada a su espalda, ambos se acercaron a la barra y la chica les ponía dos copas las cuales Discord se bebió como si fuesen agua, Luna solo se limitaba a ver el piso

-Hey hombre D ¿Quién es la fina señorita?- se escuchó a un hombre a las espaldas de Luna que tenía un aliento penetrante que hacía que ella sintiera ganas de vomitar –se ve que tiene ganas de divertirse- Luna intentaba no hacer contacto visual con el hombre, más Discord le tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él

-No niños, este _regalito_ no es para ustedes- él se sonreía, lo que hacía sentir incomoda a Luna quien le miraba molesta; Discord bajo su mano y tocaba su trasero lo cual hacia que ella sintiera vergüenza y cerrara los ojos; los hombres le miraban a la chica y se reían

-Oh pero quizá podría solo jugar con ella un poco- otro hombre acercaba a Luna una mano en dirección a sus pechos, entonces un dardo cruzó por la habitación dando en la mano del hombre enterrándose en su palma y haciendo que este gritara de dolor

-Pero qué desagradable- se escuchó una voz femenina, todos voltearon en dirección a la mujer que portaba un fino kimono azul cielo, fumaba uno de esos cigarros largos y caminaba entre los hombres que le abrían paso haciendo un camino que le dirigía a Luna –no Discord, a una dama tan hermosa no se le atan así las manos- la mujer estaba solo a unos pasos de ellos y se detuvo –vamos _primor,_ te quitaré ese horrible pedazo de cuerda, no quiero que se estropeen unas manos tan delicadas-

-Perdona Chrysta, pero cuando un tarado de la familia Quirón entra a tu oficina a intentar matarte, olvidas los modales- él explicaba a la mujer de manera muy tranquila, mientras la mujer del kimono retiraba el nudo en las manos de Luna y le sonreía a esta, luego miró en dirección al hombre que tenía el dardo en su mano –pero bueno al menos tendrás dos cartas menos que enviar en navidad- Discord chasqueó los dedos y dos hombres se llevaron al hombre del dardo a la parte de afuera del bar; Luna solo se quedaba callada y observaba sus manos recién liberadas; la mujer le tomó del mentón y le hacía que le observara; Luna y Chrysta cruzaron sus miradas

-Pobre, dulce e indefensa criaturita- Chrysta miraba con ternura a Luna – sólo necesitas una ducha caliente y muchísimo amor- ella tenía un tono dulce al hablar que hacía sentir alivio en Luna; Discord miraba sonriente a las dos mujeres

-Se… señora mía, por favor, solo quiero ir a casa- Luna habló con temor y su voz se escuchaba quebradiza

-Por supuesto que sí _mi tesoro_ , pero ahora esta es tu casa- la mujer luego de esta frase se acercó a Luna, acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios; Luna estaba nerviosa, pero al sentir ese tacto gentil de los labios de Chrysta, el sabor casi amielado de su saliva y el cómo su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella, no pudo resistirse a corresponder el beso de aquella mujer de la misma manera y cerró los ojos para profundizar esa sensación en su boca. Todos miraban a las mujeres en dicha escena con cierto morbo y lujuria, más sólo Discord conocía el verdadero motivo de Chrysta para hacer dicho acto.


	20. Nightmare Moon

_"Nunca odies a tus enemigos, afecta tu juicio" (Michael Corleone en "El Padrino".)_

 _ **Capitulo 20. Nightmare Moon**_

El aire frío y la noche estaban apoderándose de la ciudad, y se escuchaba un disparo en los muelles, Luna había por primera vez tomado un arma y la había disparado contra un infeliz que debía la protección de Chrysta; a su lado estaba Discord que miraba a la chica que aun temblaba y lloraba de lo que le obligaban a hacer –veo que al menos sabes dónde poner una bala- él chifló en señal de sorprendido y caminaba en dirección al muerto, mientras la chica dejó caer el arma y veía con horror lo que acababa de hacer

-Era un hombre, quizá con familia- Luna murmuraba con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sí, pero también debió pensar que vender mercancía a quien no, es traición- Discord empujaba con su pié el cuerpo inerte hasta tirarlo al agua

-Discord, yo solo quería ser una abogada y defender a los débiles- la chica se tiró al piso y cubría su rostro llorando

-Y lo haces, ese mal hombre era un _topo_ \- Discord miraba como se hundía el cadáver –pobre idiota, hasta me da un poco de lástima - Discord sonreía, luego se dio la vuelta y caminaba a Luna –pero aun creo debes mejorar tu tino- tronó los dedos y dos _gorilones_ ponían frente a la chica a otro joven que estaba bajo la influencia de drogas –ay detesto a estos, toman mercancía y tratan de sentirse superhéroes y golpear a alguno de mis camaradas- Discord miró a la víctima; tomó el arma del piso y caminó hacia la chica que aún temblaba de miedo –anda _preciosa,_ solo dos más y podrás ir a casa, a menos que prefieras venir a mi casa…- él sonreía

-Discord, solo quiero graduarme e irme con Disclancie- ella seguía en el piso y miraba desde ahí a Discord

-Oh… entonces ¿te gustan maduros?- él le ofrecía su mano a Luna para ayudarla a levantarse

-¡No me refiero a eso!- le grita refunfuñando y molesta por el comentario de él, entonces se levantó sola, Discord aún le ofrecía el arma a esta –de verdad no quiero hacerlo-

-Confía en mí, la primera vez siempre es difícil- él le miraba con cierto ánimo pícaro –esto es como el sexo, después te comienza gustar- ella le miraba indignada al escuchar sus palabras, entonces él dio un paso hacia ella dirigiendo el arma en dirección al hombre mientras que con la otra mano jalaba a la chica desde la cintura

-Eres realmente detestable- Luna trataba de no apegarse tanto a Discord; entonces él jaló del gatillo y la bala dio justo en el corazón del hombre frente a ellos lo que hizo a Luna cerrar los ojos y dio un paso quedándose apegada a Discord, quien subió su brazo hasta abrazarla por completo

-La verdad, es que a mí tampoco me gusta- él hablaba desanimado, ella levantó la mirada y vio en los ojos de él algo que jamás antes había notado; él sentía arrepentimiento, y sus ojos se habían inundado en desesperación

-Pero ¿Por qué lo haces?- él bajó la mano y acto seguido, los dos hombres traían a la siguiente víctima, un hombre gordo que estaba con la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela

-Porque he tenido malos días- él soltó a la chica y volvió a ofrecerle el arma –entonces te conocí- él estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de Luna; quien por unos segundos sintió comprenderlo, luego miró al hombre gordo y pasó saliva

-Pero… yo no quiero esto- ella tenía aun ese nudo en la garganta, Discord tomó su mentón y le hizo mirarlo –por favor no-

-Quizá solo necesitas motivación- el hombre chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y le habían retirado la bolsa en la cabeza –tu podrás creer que lo que hacemos está mal, y yo te digo que este hombre ha violado y vendido niños durante años -Luna volvió a mirar en dirección al gordo y reconocía que el mismo había sido buscado en otras ciudades –estarías haciéndole un favor a la ciudad-

-Pero eso ¿cómo lo sabes?- ella volvió su mirada a Discord

-Trató de vendernos a unos niños esta tarde, eso no le gusta a nuestra reina- él colocó el arma en las manos de Luna, quién miró la pistola y luego la apuntaba contra el hombre que comenzaba a reírse pues estaba totalmente drogado

-Yo… no puedo- su mano temblaba – Discord… no puedo- ella estaba nerviosa, por lo que él le tomó gentilmente desde atrás a la chica y le corregía su postura y el cómo tomaba el arma

-Vamos _princesa,_ sólo respira hondo- ella obedecía lo que él decía e inhaló profundamente –libera el aire y enfoca tu arma en él corazón, cuando termines solo jala el gatillo- justo como él había dicho, realizó cada acción y esta vez ya no sintió miedo, el morocho le tranquilizaba y en este punto, quizá ella comenzaría a sentir empatía por su mentor –bien hecho, mi querida **_Nightmare Moon…_**


	21. Aparición

_Luna no había vuelto a llamar a casa desde hace un par de semanas, ni un solo mensaje o carta; DiscLancie estaba comenzando a sospechar el paradero de su princesa, por lo que estaba decidido a volver a Ciudad Crystal_.

 _ **Capítulo 21. Aparición.**_

Quizá DiscLancie jamás había sido un hombre ejemplar ni el mejor padre del mundo, pero esa niña creía en él, verla crecer en esa etapa tan difícil como lo era la adolescencia no solo representó que ella madurara como ser humano, sino que él también lo hizo a su lado. Esa chiquilla de corazón de oro, era la única cosa que él podía decirse en la tumba que lo hizo bien, pues ese ángel se había vuelto su mejor amiga y su instinto le decía que ella estaba en peligro.

Esa mañana dejó la ropa limpia y guardada perfectamente en sus cajoneras, los trastes limpios y el piso reluciente para luego cerrar y asegurar las ventanas y puertas, que todo permaneciera igual que el día que él llegó a esa casa, echo un último vistazo al vecindario donde curiosamente la vieja amiga de Luna, Candy y su esposo Cox iban caminando en la acera de enfrente con un pequeño y una niña en brazos, estos se percataron del hombre y le saludaban – ¡Señor Dis!- exclamó feliz Candy

-¡Hola!- DiscLancie cruzó la calle y se acercó a la feliz familia

-¿Cómo le va?- Candy a pesar del embarazo, aún tenía la misma figura que cuando estaba en la secundaria con Luna -¿tiene noticias de allá?-

-Aun no, pero iré a visitarla, pronto será su cumpleaños- el hombre charlaba con naturalidad con la mujer

-Bueno, sé que ella ha estado muy ocupada y me gustaría que al menos viniera al cumpleaños de Mac, ya que ambos son del mismo día- la mujer miraba al pequeño que se ocultaba detrás de ella pues el niño miraba a DiscLancie con curiosidad

-Creo que podre convencerla de regresar pronto-

-Si, además quiero que conozca también a mis dos manzanitas y una más en camino-

-¿Tendrás otro bebé?- DiscLancie habló sorprendido y feliz

-Sí, siempre deseamos tener una familia grande y ruidosa- la mujer reía y tocaba su vientre apenas abultado por el embarazo

-Vaya… pues me da mucho gusto, por ambos y por las tres bendiciones- él miraba a esa familia y se preguntaba si alguna vez también Luna se vería de ese modo, con un esposo e hijos. Se despidió de los Bramley y justo al bajar el sol, subió a su viejo auto y condujo a la cafetería donde vio por primera vez a Luna, quizá por mera nostalgia de volver a comer la especialidad de aquel lugar; choco flan. El destino así como es extraño, también tenía sus reservas, se encontraba un cielo nublándose y con este llegaría a estacionarse un auto más moderno y de este saldría una mujer cubriéndose con una capa oscura, entró al establecimiento buscando que le ayudasen a cargar la gasolina de su auto: ¿hola?- la mujer se veía que llevaba prisa –por favor necesito cargar gas- la mujer hablaba con la mesera en la barra, y esta asintió

-Mire en cuanto pare un poco la lluvia, le podre llenar el tanque, pero en lo mientras pase a tomar una taza de café, esta helado allá afuera- la mujer asintió y tomó asiento en la barra, DiscLancie miraba fijamente a la mujer que recién había llegado, está aún no se percataba de la presencia del hombre al fondo de la cafetería por lo que ella se retiró la capucha de la capa mojada y le colocaba en un perchero a su lado; su cabello presentaba 4 tonalidades (azul, verde, morado y rosa) y una piel tan blanca como la nieve –tome señorita- la mesera le había servido una taza, luego caminó en dirección a DiscLancie para darle su postre –toma cariño, hace tiempo que no nos visitabas- hablaba con DiscLancie

-Sí, ya hace unos años- DiscLancie tomaba un bocado del choco flan

-Si, recuerdo que llego esa señorita y esa dulce jovencita ¿Cuál es su nombre?- la mesera hacía memoria

-Luna, su nombre es Luna Faust- DiscLancie hablaba sin dejar que ningún bocado saliera mientras lo hacía; pero al mención de esto hizo que la chica de cabello variopinto se girara y mirara en dirección al hombre y la mesera

-Oh recuerdo que ella era la misma muchachita, la de las noticias de que se extravió en el bosque ¿Qué ocurrió?- la mesera intentaba hacer más conversación con el hombre

-Bueno, solo fue un accidente, pero ella se recuperó, ahora está estudiando en Ciudad Crystal y debo ir a visitarla- se había casi acabado el postre del plato –pronto será su cumpleaños y quiero darle una sorpresa – el hombre sonreía de pensar que se reencontraría con Luna.

-Pues eso me parece muy tierno de su parte señor DiscLancie, ojalá y también se reencuentre con su hijo allá- la mujer le rellenaba la taza de café y luego se retiraba a la cocina

-Ojalá y no- el hombre murmuró mientras la mesera se iba y tomaba de la taza de café, entonces la chica se levantó de su lugar y se acercaba al hombre

-Usted…- ella se había detenido a unos cuantos pasos del hombre que no le prestaba mucha atención –mencionó a Luna Faust- él hombre estaba a solo dos bocados de terminar el postre – ¿Eres tú? ¿El alcohólico del patio?- el hombre se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras dejando solo a milímetros la cuchara de su boca -¿Tu eres el famoso detective DiscLancie?- el hombre bajó la cuchara y miró a la mujer a su lado

-Veo que usted sabe de mí…- y entonces examinó su rostro y empalideció al ver el parecido casi perfecto de la mujer con Laurent

-¿no me reconoce?- el hombre negó con la cabeza pero estaba sorprendido –soy la _aparición_ -

-¿Aparición?- el hombre puso una cara extrañada y luego revisó el ultimo pedazo del postre que quedaba por comerse –oh dios… ¿ahora será que de nuevo comí demasiado choco flan?-

-¡Ya déjese de bromas!- la mujer dio un manotazo a la mesa para seguir teniendo la atención del señor –Míreme bien y dígame ¿Dónde está Luna?- ella le miraba seriamente

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- el hombre se levantó y miraba a la mujer -¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Acaso no se nota?- la chica extendió los brazos y al hacer memoria, DiscLancie había recordado haberla visto en las fotografías de la casa

-¡Celestia!- el hombre se había quedado impactado -¿Cómo es posible? Creí que tu… habías desaparecido- el hombre se acercó a ella

-En realidad yo… am…- la mujer bajó la mirada, entonces DiscLancie la invitó a sentarse, y pidió a la mesara que le llenara nuevamente las tazas y le sirviera una orden más de choco flan para ambos.

-Creo que lo mejor es preguntarte ¿dónde estuviste en todo este tiempo?- el hombre tomaba café

-Escondida en Manhattan un año y luego en Rainbow Falls- la chica subió las manos y el hombre notó un anillo en la mano de ella- ahora estoy en Ciudad Crystal por mi boda-

-Felicidades ¿quién es él?- él se mostraba interesado

-Ese es el problema, es Roy Somber- al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras el hombre escupió el café y comenzó a toser – ¡fue una mera casualidad!- la chica se había levantado para darle palmaditas al hombre y este dejara de toser

-Pero…. tú, ella y... oh Dios- el hombre había terminado de toser y se reincorporó, la chica volvió a su lugar –esto es tan ¡raro!- el hombre se sostenía la sien y dejaba salir exhalaciones molesto –primero molesta a Luna, luego se le confiesa en el bosque y le rompe el corazón, y años después se va a casar con su hermana- DiscLancie miró a Celestia –ahora hasta yo quiero matar a ese maldito hijo de ****- el hombre dio un golpe a la mesa –y me imagino que por eso estás aquí ¿no? ¡¿Quieres que evite que Luna vea como su hermana la traiciona?!-

-NO- la chica trataba de tranquilizar al hombre –es que no he terminado de explicarlo-

-Entonces acaba ya- el hombre se estaba realmente irritando

-Es que desde esa noche del accidente en el bosque, yo intenté regresar por Luna; sin embargo vi que usted estaba ahí para ella; justo ese día de mi boda con Discord volví a ver a Luna persiguiendo a un chico y…- la chica movía sus manos intentando explicarlo todo a DiscLancie que le interrumpió

-¡¿Conoces a Discord?!- el hombre se quedó impactado

-Yo… es que… - la mujer se sentía tan avergonzada de lo que relataba al hombre que comenzaba a sentir su rostro caliente y el sudor en su frente era evidente –yo solo quiero ver a Luna; sé que esto está mal y que estoy metiendo la pata en grande; entonces cuando me enteré de lo que hacía Discord poco antes de nuestra boda; que él estaba implicado con los matones de mi familia, huí de él. Entonces me gradué en psicología clínica y comencé a trabajar para la policía en Rainbow Falls, más luego fui transferida a Ciudad Crystal donde conocí a Roy, el delegado de seguridad ahí- la chica tomó aire y le dejo salir de manera muy pesada –no me malentienda, si quiero a Roy, pero entonces cuando me pidió que nos casáramos, fue muy repentino; pues yo aún no he dejado de pensar en Discord y temo lo que él fuese capaz de hacer- ella miraba hacia el plato y comenzaba a recordar esos días

-Entonces sabes de lo que es capaz Discord, me imagino- Disclancie se reincorporó y miraba a la variopinta que estaba todavía perdida en sus pensamientos del pasado –pues déjame decirte que en este momento temo que él haya descubierto esto y trate de desquitarse con Luna- él hombre bajó la taza

-¿Qué?- la chica rompió su trance y le miro al hombre

-Yo, cuidé a Luna porque una noche después del asesinato de tu hermana Amore y tu padre; tu madre dejó una nota-

-Sí, recuerdo que dijiste eso la noche que fui a ver a Luna por el incidente en el bosque- la chica miraba a DiscLancie –mi madre pensó en usted para protegernos-

-Después de esa noche aunque busque a Laurent durante casi un año, pero el departamento me terminó por darme una jubilación temprana y luego de ello, me llamó una chica que estaba al cuidado de Luna por parte del departamento de protección infantil; tú le abandonaste, o eso es lo que el juez pensó al examinar el caso, tras presentar la nota de tu madre, la trabajadora me dio acceso a Luna y cuidarla- el hombre miraba a la chica de igual modo mientras relataba –como sabes, Luna y el incidente del bosque marcó un hecho importante; pues después de eso ella trato de buscar a Roy el primer día de clases del segundo año y ese imbécil la dejó-

-Eso… también lo supe- la chica miraba hacia abajo

-Roy destrozó el corazón de Luna, pero ella fue más fuerte y terminó la secundaría con honores y se ganó una beca para estudiar leyes en la universidad de Ciudad Crystal, es ahí donde entró Discord a su vida el día antes de que ella se fuese a esa maldita ciudad- el hombre tenía un tono amargo en su voz

-Entonces Discord sabe de Luna- Celestia alzó el rostro pero aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo

-Al principio creí que trataba mal a Luna y le hacía pasar horrores en la universidad porque has de saber que Discord en mi hijo- la mujer ahora quedaba sorprendida por lo que el hombre decía –pero si dices que tú también tienes algo que hirió a Discord, creo que entonces ambos debemos ir por Luna- Disclancie terminó su café y se colocó su sombrero –sé que le atribuyo grandes poderes a Discord que lo volverían imparable, pero es posible que si tú también lo sabes, ten por seguro que este teatro, no sea él quien le orqueste-

-¿Se refiere a la familia Cappote?- la chica se levantó mientras el hombre se ponía su abrigo – ¿cree que estén todos conectados?-

-Si Richard te consiguió esa información y yo con tan pocas piezas ya armé este caso; es preciso que entonces ella quiere que pensemos que estas son solo coincidencias- el hombre se dirigía a la puerta, Celestia tomó rápidamente sus cosas y le seguía

-¿Cómo es que conoce a Richard? ¿Y quién es ella?- mientras salían, la lluvia había cesado

-Ella es la reina de Ciudad Crystal, ella es la Reina Chrysta- Celestia miró al hombre con asombro, pues conocía que ese nombre lo había escuchado en la investigación de Richard –de ser así, Luna está en un verdadero peligro-él hombre se acercó al automóvil de la mujer, le llenó el tanque –ve por Richard y que traiga a sus amigos; yo los veré en la Gala que harán en el centro de la ciudad en tres días- había terminado de llenar el tanque de la chica, luego se dirigió a su auto

–por favor... salvemos a Luna...- en un suspiro, Celestia observó al hombre alejarse en su auto.


	22. Reencuentro

_"Las mujeres son más peligrosas que las escopetas" (Frase en la película "El Padrino")._

 _ **Capitulo 22. Reencuentro**_

Los días transcurrieron, la reina Chrysta había exigido la presencia de Discord y su nueva integrante a la cual había ganado su nombre como **_Nightmare Moon_** : mi _dulce pesadilla_ y _mi adorado amo del caos_ , me alegra verlos esta mañana- el punto de reunión era un hermoso _brunch_ al centro de la ciudad que les atendían con hermosas chicas en trajecillos _maid francesas_

-Mi hermosa reina, esta mañana te vez radiante- Discord siempre le respondía con halagos y besaba su mano –y que escenario- él miraba a las chicas, más él ya no tenía ese deseo pícaro y dibujaba una leve sonrisa

-Mi señora- Luna por su lado solo hacia una ligera reverencia a la importante dama al mero estilo **_nipón_** inclinándose –hemos venido a usted en cuanto recibimos su llamado- la chica había cortado su cabello y vestía un traje oscuro que le hacía ver como una profesional

-Oh mi preciosa pesadilla, no seas tan formal conmigo- la mujer se levantó y se acercaba a Luna con ese andar seductor y de supremacía, al quedar frente a esta, le levantó con un toque dulce desde el mentón hasta ponerla de pié y le miraba a los ojos verdes que esta poseía –que hermoso brote tengo frente a mí, una flor que expide … dolor- Luna ya no se sonrojaba más por las palabras de esa mujer, sin embargo sonreía para esta; Chrysta luego de mirar bien a la nueva chica que había formado junto a Discord, era momento que esta probara su lealtad ante ella y la misión de aquella noche culminaría los planes que había realizado durante años para la chica de piel azul. Pues esa noche se verían hermosos vestidos de noche y máscaras finamente adornadas con piedras preciosas y joyas relucientes : pues esa noche era la Gala de Ciudad Crystal; este era un evento que ocurría una vez al año y las personas más influyentes del medio político y artístico tendrían cede en el conservatorio de música de la ciudad, además esa misma noche era la única vez que exhibían un extraño y hermoso diamante al cual llamaron "El corazón de cristal" el cual era ridículamente valuado en trillones de dólares. Ellos escuchaban a la reina detallar su plan en como robarían dicho diamante; pero Discord estaría encargado de un segundo plan para Nightmare.

* * *

Discord tenía un _penthouse_ en el oriente de la ciudad, donde había tenido refugiada a su discípula desde aquel día en que fue aceptada a la familia; él poseía un instinto único para las mujeres y aunque aún a veces pensaba en la mujer que alguna vez le amó, era esa chica de cabellos azulosos la que en verdad le enloquecía con el roce de su silueta: Amo ¿crees que este se ve bien?- escuchó a la chica que salía de la habitación con un elegante vestido plateado que acentuaba sus curvas y dejaba ver una pierna

-Mujer…- exclamo con deseo mientras recorría con sus ojos a la chica frente a él –creo que si alguien fuese a asesinarme hoy, habrá hecho mal su trabajo- terminaba de ponerse su _smoking_ y se colocaba unas mancuernillas mientras caminaba hacia ella

-¿Por qué lo dices?- ella le miraba mientras también se acercaba a él y acomodaba un poco una peluca blanca que traía puesta

-Porque tu sola presencia me ha matado y llevado al cielo- él se sonreía al igual que ella, luego ella acomodó el moño de él como siempre lo hacía, el cuál era el detalle que encantaba al hombre

-Déjate de bromas, amo- ella le miraba sonriente, entonces él tomó sus manos antes que esta las bajara y se perdía en esa mirada transformada de la chica

-Por favor, no olvides que seremos libres luego de este trabajo, no deseo que te llenes de la misma oscuridad que yo- él había cambiado su semblante a uno protector, la chica asintió, le dejó un beso a lado de sus labios. Luego ambos se habían colocado sus antifaces y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Era una hermosa noche donde los invitados entraban caminando por una alfombra roja. Algunos posaban para las cámaras mientras que otros hablaban con los medios de televisión. Pero una pareja se destacaba al entrar al recinto: el nuevo delegado de seguridad Roy Somber, bajaba de una limusina junto a su prometida, la cual se veía como una mujer sofisticada, habían dejado impactados a los medios que les perseguían fervientemente.

-Roy mi amor- la pareja al fin había logrado pasar a aquellos insistentes reporteros y se disponían a comenzar la velada, no sin antes refrescar un poco sus paladares - iré por una bebida- decía la mujer a su acompañante

-Si Celestia, en un momento te alcanzo- él se dirigía hacia el diamante mientras la chica se separaba de él; al estar justo al frente del objeto, se sorprendía del brillo que este emanaba

-Hermoso ¿no?- se escuchó una voz femenina que tenía un toque seductor pero familiar, lo que hizo al hombre voltear a la mujer a su lado

-¿Disculpe?- él al mirar a la angelical mujer que se acercaba a él, se ruborizaba y sonreía un poco nervioso –oh sí, es muy hermoso- él miró a la mujer de vestido plateado y cabellos blancos, que se acercó al barandal que separaba al público del diamante y se recargó en este, mientras bebía una copa

-Dicen que este diamante tiene una hermosa historia llena de amor ¿la ha escuchado alguna vez?- la chica estaba perdida en el brillo de la joya al centro

-Me parece que no- Roy seguía embelesado por la chica y sentía como sudaban sus manos, había algo en ella que le hacía tener estas extrañas emociones – ¿podría contarla?-

-Bueno- la mujer asintió y comenzó a hablar – _esta es la historia de dos diosas que cuidaban del mundo mortal; ambas brindaron de conocimiento y habilidad a los hombres para cultivar las tierras; sin embargo un dios vengativo cubrió las mismas con oscuridad y tinieblas; las diosas le enfrentaron con su luz, derrotaron al dios oscuro pero ambas diosas también murieron dejando como recuerdo de esa batalla el corazón de cristal, que simboliza que ellas algún día regresarán a cuidar a sus pequeños mortales-_ la mujer al termino de relatar, observo al hombre que aun parecía estar hipnotizado por su belleza

-Oh ese es un cuento muy tierno- el hombre se miraba risueño ante ella –seguro algunos creen esa fabula-

-Solo es el _folklor_ , personalmente no creo en los dioses o en batallas místicas- la mujer sonreía y deslizaba su dedo en la orilla de la copa –pero imagino, que este sigue siendo un motivo para seguirnos reuniendo aquí a su alrededor, quizá buscamos algo que hace falta en nuestras vidas y con algo de esperanza, eso que buscamos esta en este mismo lugar- mientras más miraba a la mujer dejaba de ver el atrevido escote y el brillo en sus labios perdiéndose lentamente en el profundo de sus ojos mientras ella hablaba

-Dígame… ¿Es posible que yo le estaba buscando?- él dio un paso al frente para quedar ligeramente próximo a sentir su piel; en aquel momento ella miro de reojo a la acompañante de este acercarse y dio un paso atrás aun sonriendo

-¿Amor?- Celestia se acercó a él con dos copas y miraba a la enmascarada frente a su prometido –no tenían ningún preparado con manzana...- ella miro bien a la otra mujer de plata -buenas noches señorita- Celestia había saludado a la chica frente a ella

-Buenas noches- respondió la dama de plata

-Oh es cierto, ella es mi prometida, la señorita Celestia Wall- ambas chicas se miraban fijamente y Luna estaba casi sorprendida –y ella es la señorita… ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Roy miraba a la señorita

-Night- la mujer sonreía –me llamo Nightmare- ella ofrecía su mano a la prometida de este y a solo a milímetros de estrecharse la mano, el acompañante de Luna se acercaba con su siempre postura engreída

-Vaya que hermosa fiesta tenemos aquí- Discord había captado la mirada de el trio junto al diamante -gente linda e interesante ¿no lo crees mi preciosa _Night_?- él había quedado a un lado de su compañera y miraba a la pareja a su lado –y veo que has hecho amigos-

-Me atrevo a preguntar ¿Quién es usted?- hablo la mujer variopinta y entonces a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos se escuchó la voz de DiscLancie

-¿Discord?- él hombre se acercaba impactado de ver a aquella escena, los cuatro juntos y justo antes que cualquiera decidiera hacer una acción o pensara en su próxima frase; la pared oeste fue dinamitada haciendo que todos los invitados entraran en pánico.

 _ **Continuara**_


	23. Perdón

_"Mi culpa marcha tan lenta que siempre la alcanzan el perdón y el olvido" (Marco Denevi)_

 _ **Capítulo 23: Perdón**_

La explosión no había sido planeada, la misma la familia Quirón había altercado al recinto con ánimo de casería y venganza contra Discord; los presentes en la gala huían en pánico y horror pues los hombres de la familia **irlandesa** disparaban vaciando cada una de sus armas; y debido a que los _changelings_ quienes representaban a la familia **_italojaponesa_** de Chrysta estaban ahí, comenzaron a abrir fuego contra sus contrarios

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamo Discord que conocía lo iracundos que solían ser los Quirón, se quitó la máscara y tomó a Luna que se retiró la peluca

-Aún no hemos tomado el estúpido diamante- exclamó la mujer que ahora mostraba su rostro descubierto, atrayendo así la mirada de Celestia, Roy y DiscLancie que solo le observaban aún desde el piso, estupefactos del descubrimiento

-¡No hay tiempo!- Discord jaló a la mujer mientras también disparaba abriéndose paso entre los invitaos; sin embargo los policías y otros agentes de seguridad habían ingresado y apuntaban contra los miembros de ambas familias, al ver a Discord y Luna les detuvieron –¡Demonios!- exclamó él y apuntó su arma contra estos dando a los brazos de dos uniformados y jalando a la chica por otro camino

-Discord, nos tienen casi acorralados- la peliazul seguía corriendo detrás de él hasta que quedaron en un pasillo a merced de uno de los líderes de los Quirón

- _Vaya vaya Discord-_ les apuntaba un hombre musculoso –reconozco que siempre te he tenido envidia- Discord aún tenía su arma en mano y la apuntaba contra este ocultando a Luna a su espalda –siempre tienes lindas _conejitas_ a tu alrededor-

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?- él se sonreía sin quitar la mirada del hombre frente a ellos

-Tirek era especial, no entiendo cómo pudo fallar- el hombre ponía el dedo en el gatillo preparándose para liberar la bala dentro del arma

-Pues eso es fácil- contestó Discord con arrogancia –los Quirón nunca miran a su alrededor- Luna había hecho un movimiento rápido en el cuál sacó su arma que ocultaba debajo del vestido y disparó tres veces al hombre frente a ellos y le vieron caer –bien hecho, _dulzura-_ Discord miró a la mujer de reojo que de igual modo le sonreía

-Bueno, lo aprendí del mejor- justo ella terminaba esta frase y habían sido alcanzados por DiscLancie quien había visto como su niña disparó contra ese hombre

-¿Luna... porque?- DiscLancie estaba impactado de ver en lo que habían convertido a la chica, los dos se habían girado para ver a aquél hombre – ¿Qué has hecho?- la chica miraba a ese señor y sabía que lo que hacía estaba en contra de todo lo que él le había enseñado, pero no tenía otra opción y se callaba cualquier respuesta; Discord borró esa sonrisa de siempre y le miraba molesto

-Sólo te diré, que ella ya no responde a ese nombre- ellos se confrontaban con sus miradas y la mujer sólo les observaba con temor

-No, ella es Luna; la chica dulce, amable y gentil que estudió leyes para proteger al débil- el hombre se acercaba a ellos –Luna Faust, hija de Laurent y Jim, hermana de Celestia y Amore; mi niña, mi ángel- entonces la chica levantó su arma y la dirigía a DiscLancie

-Por favor Dis… llámame Nightmare Moon- la mujer habló con un tono frío

-Pero Luna…- él hombre le miraba sorprendido –tu eres mejor que esto, déjame ayudarte- la chica dio un paso atrás, en señal de que en verdad no quería hacer esto, DiscLancie aunque sabía que ella podía dispararle, siguió caminando en dirección a ellos levantando las manos y el temblor en sus manos de ella era evidente, entonces Discord dirigió su arma hacia su padre

-Creo que es muy tarde como para que intervengas- Discord tenía la mirada fija en el hombre y este se detuvo –dos veces fuiste padre y ambos te salimos mal-

-Hijo… - DiscLancie con un nudo en la garganta

-Siempre te admiré, nunca dudé de ti hasta ese día- DiscLancie bajó la mirada –ella te necesitaba y tú la dejaste morir, mi madre, tú la dejaste morir- Luna miró a Discord que hablaba con tanto odio en su voz –en el banco, negociaron por liberar a los rehenes excepto a dos- Discord continuaba hablando si apartar la mirada de su padre que seguía parado con la cabeza hacia abajo –preferiste salvar a veinte extraños que a tu esposa e hijo ¿qué clase de padre haría eso?-

-Discord escúchame- DiscLancie murmuró

- **¡NO TU ESCUCHA!** \- Discord era la primera vez que mostraba ese amargo dolor de su pasado –tu inútil orgullo de nunca negociar y solo actuar, hizo que esas malditas sabandijas dispararan contra ella mientras me protegía y cuando llegaste, ella solo yacía muerta frente a ambos- al fin había liberado ese dolor

-Discord yo…-DiscLancie miró en dirección a su hijo y tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos – yo no quería…- entonces miró de reojo al hombre que momentos antes le habían disparado y estaba tomando su arma nuevamente -¡ **CUIDADO**!- Luna y Discord giraron en dirección a donde miraba DiscLancie quien bajó levemente para luego dar unos pasos quedando a un lado de estos y empujarlos, mientras el hombre en el piso había lanzado sus últimos seis tiros: las balas habían impactado en el pecho de DiscLancie que tras recibir el impacto de esto, caía desangrándose al piso.

Discord y Luna veían la escena de como DiscLancie les había salvado a costa de su vida: ¡ **NO**!- gritó Discord con frustración, Luna se cubría medio rostro con sus manos soltando así su arma

-DiscLancie… - ella estaba impactada de lo que acababa de ocurrir; Discord por su parte miró al hombre musculoso en el piso y le disparó a la cara hasta vaciar su arma en él y luego le lanzó la misma arma

-Discord… - DiscLancie aún hablaba con un delgado hilo de voz –Luna…- la mujer acudió a él y le acomodó bocarriba, ella volvía a tener lágrimas en sus ojos

-Dis, Dis, no hables por favor- la mujer intentaba calmar a DiscLancie

-No, no hay tiempo para eso sino…- él intentaba subir la mano y Discord la tomó

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Discord también lloraba de coraje -¡¿Por qué?!-

-Debía hacerlo, ustedes son mi verdadero orgullo- DiscLancie miraba a los dos jóvenes y sonreía mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca –lamento no haberlos protegido-

-No Dis, no nos dejes- Luna lloraba y acariciaba su cien

-Mi Luna, lamento no haberte protegido de la maldición de Ciudad Crystal- él giró un poco su rostro y alcanzó a besar la mano de Luna –y Discord…- miraba a su hijo por última vez –lamento haber sido un inútil egoísta, pero siempre traté de buscarte y cuando te encontré, no supe cómo sacarte de esta oscuridad-

-Papá- él miraba a su padre que le estrechaba la mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-Discord, siempre estuve orgulloso de ti; aún si defendías a los malos, siempre fuiste tan inteligente como tu madre-

-No, papá- Discord intentaba mantener a su padre junto a él, más se escuchaban pasos en dirección a ellos

-Discord, perdóname- DiscLancie sonreía en un último aliento, cerró los ojos y finalmente su cuerpo cedió a su muerte; Luna lloraba sin control alguno y Discord aunque lloraba sabía que no era momento para entregarse al llanto, soltó la mano de su padre y se levantó

-Nightmare, levántate- Discord le ofrecía la mano a esta que aún seguía llorando - debemos irnos- la chica alzó la mirada y tomó la mano de él para levantarse

- **¡ALTO AHÍ!** \- Se escuchó a espaldas de ellos y había policías; estos entraron apuntando hacia ellos, lo evidente en ese momento era pensar que el duo se habían encargado del hombre musculoso y el ex detective DiscLancie...

 _ **Continuara**_


	24. Rehen

_"¡El ajedrez es interesantísimo! Poder manejar a nuestro antojo a unas cuantas piezas dentro de su pequeño mundo; quien sabe si el mundo en resumidas cuentas es más que eso, un gran tablero de ajedrez al que unos seres superiores juegan cómo nosotros jugamos con las figuras del ajedrez." (Jacinto Benavente)_

 _ **Capítulo 24 Rehén.**_

-¡Aléjense lentamente del cuerpo y pongan sus manos contra la pared!- ambos se miraron fijamente y Luna conocía el plan para huir de Ciudad Crystal, ella asintió y comenzaron a correr nuevamente hacia otra salida; huían de los uniformados que también les disparaban en su pequeña persecución hasta que una bala de rebote dio a Discord debajo del omóplato y cayó

-¡Corre!- gritó Discord desde el piso a la chica, que obedeció su orden y luego unos policías le golpeaban; ella continuaba corriendo hasta que observó la salida de emergencia trasera estaba desprotegida y se dirigía ahí cuando alguien tomó su mano y le detenía con fuerza

-Luna… ¿Luna eres tú?- al girarse miró al hombre que hace unos momentos estaba con ella mirando el corazón de cristal –Luna ¡mírame!- ella le analizó y este al retirarse el antifaz, ella cambió su semblante a uno que parecía haber visto a un fantasma –Soy yo, Roy- ella no podía creer que el pasado y el presente se juntaran así esa misma noche; unos uniformados le volvían a apuntar a ella y tras estos también se encontraba Celestia ahí; Luna entonces cogió un cuchillo que casualmente estaba en una mesa, de un movimiento hizo el brazo de Roy a la espalda haciéndolo quedar su espalda contra ella y ponía el cuchillo a su cuello de él

-¡Atrás!- la mujer exclamo y Celestia se hizo al frente

-¡Luna!- la variopinta estaba sorprendida de ver a su hermana en esa situación -¡Luna escúchame!-

-¡No! ¡Escúchenme!- Luna se escudaba con Roy aun poniendo el cuchillo al cuello de este –me van a dejar ir por las buenas o se olvidan del Delegado Somber –

-Luna… que…- Roy miraba a la mujer de reojo -¿Qué demonios haces?- él estaba sorprendido de verla actuar de esa manera

-Cállate y diles que lo hagan ¡ahora!- ella le gritaba y clavaba la punta en su cuello que le hacía revelar una gota de sangre escurrir por el mismo, Roy hizo un movimiento con su mano de que cumplieran las demandas de Luna, los hombres bajaron sus armas y Celestia subió sus manos

-Luna, no…- Celestia tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar más y llevaba sus manos al rostro solo cubriendo la mitad de este

-Ahora ven- Luna le dirigía a Roy a la salida de emergencia jalándole, sin perder de vista a los uniformados y a su hermana

-¿Por qué haces esto?- cuando lograron salir de su rango de visión, tomó a Roy de la mano y le traía corriendo hasta quedar en las calles de atrás del edificio donde le esperaba un auto que le abrió la puerta en donde ella metió a Roy al asiento trasero y esta entro por la parte del carro quedando del lado del copiloto

-¿Dónde está Discord?- exclamó el hombre a lado de ella mientras encendía el auto

-¡Solo conduce imbécil!- el hombre al volante obedecía a la chica y le sacaba del callejón para ir a la avenida principal donde le esperaban los policías, Luna tomaba una granada y la lanzó al frente haciendo que las patrullas salieran volando con policías adentro y así poder entrar a la carretera

-¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamó Roy que estaba impactado de las acciones que hacía la chica y su dominio en armas

-¡Cállate o te lanzo a ti!- ella le había gritado a Roy; entonces un helicóptero comenzaba a dispararles; Luna miró arriba y tomó una _bazooka_ de la cual disparó, dejando en llamas el helicóptero que caía en las afueras de la ciudad; finalmente ellos se habían librado de la policía

-Bien, ahora con la reina-decía el hombre al volante, más Luna se había acomodado en el asiento de copiloto, después sacó un arma y le disparó a la cabeza del conductor; ella tomó rápidamente el volante que se había descontrolado un poco el auto, abrió la puerta del piloto y empujó el cadáver de este para poder sentarse en su lugar

-No, yo tengo otros planes- la mujer de piel azul tenía ahora la mirada de una asesina profesional; Roy solo estaba enmudecido de verla; ella seguía conduciendo a una mano mientras le apuntaba a él –quítate la ropa y toma la que está a lado de ti- ella no parecía la chica dulce y razonable que él había conocido, más la obedecía pues él había visto con qué facilidad ella podía irritarse y disparar

Cuando él terminó de cambiarse, ella luego le amarró las manos y se había detenido frente a otro basurero; le indicó a Roy que le siguiera mientras continuaba apuntando con su arma, retiró una lona sobre un objeto enorme que resultó ser un auto muy viejo, al cual subieron y ella conducía con rumbo a la carretera: Luna…- el hombre intentaba hablar con la chica que en todo momento tenía el arma apuntando a él –por favor escúchame- ella estaba al pendiente del camino, pues aún era de noche y tendría que conducir casi a oscuras -Luna ¿Por qué haces esto?- él intentaba hablar con ella, más esta le ignoraba y tras algunas horas, el amanecer se encontraba próximo.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	25. Conexión

_"No es suficiente con conquistar su cuerpo, se debe aprender a seducir el alma" (Voltaire.)_

 _ **Capítulo 25. Conexión**_

Él miraba el camino a través de la ventana y reconocía algunas de las calles hasta que llegaron en donde la historia de ambos había comenzado; el miraba la estatua del porto de Canterlot High donde ellos habían tenido su primer encuentro, miró a la mujer que le estaba de igual modo observando fijamente mientras masticaba un chicle y hacia una bomba: ¿Por fin te vas a dignar a hablarme?- Roy aún tenía esa postura de sabelotodo –o sólo vas a intentar ganarme una estúpida batalla de miradas- él estaba bastante cansado y perdía un poco de su elegante manera de hablar; la bomba de chicle reventó y ella devolvía la goma a su boca

-Bueno, al menos lo pedante no se te ha quitado con los años- la mujer se acomodaba en el asiento, mientras Roy intentaba liberar sus manos –es curioso, yo estuve en la misma posición que tu hace algunas semanas- ella hablaba con una sonrisa a pesar que en su rostro se mostraba cansancio por conducir durante horas por la carretera –no entiendo cómo es que tu volviste a mí-ahí- Roy se estaba desesperando de no poder quitarse la atadura en sus manos y miraba molesto a la mujer de cabellos azules

-Bueno, quizás no soportabas verme con otra mujer- él trataba de herir el orgullo de la mujer con sarcasmo – debo admitir que Celestia es una mujer increíble, es inteligente, sofisticada y toda una salvaje en la cama- este último comentario hizo que la chica mirara con molestia a Roy, al ver que había captado su atención, continuo hablando para hacerla molestar –sí, así como te lo digo, esa chica tiene el cuerpo de una diosa y sus labios me han hecho llegar al cielo; en realidad no sé qué estaba pensando cuando te dije que me gustabas en la secundaria ¡pero mírate! Has sido capaz de secuestrarme sólo porque tu triste y patética vida no podía seguir sin mí- ella continuaba mirándole con molestia y se reincorporaba –sólo admítelo, solo estás obsesionada con una persona que jamás podrás alcanzar- Roy sonreía porque sabía que la chica que antes conocía estaba reaccionando ante sus palabras

-Roy- ella dijo molesta mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños –cállate- ella le miraba con coraje –no sabes ni de lo que estás hablando- el hombre se acomodó en el asiento quedando ligeramente girado a ella y acercó su rostro al de ella

-Pero en cuanto esto acabe, le haré el amor a Celestia, mi muy amada prometida- ellos habían quedado justo cara a cara, él sonreía arrogante; más la mujer cambió su rostro a una sonrisa confiada

-¿En serio?- ella se hizo hacia atrás sin quitarle la mirada – _hmph_ … espero que esta vez Celestia si espere a su prometido en el altar- ella tenía un tono de satisfacción

-¿A qué te refieres?- Roy parecía confundido por lo que ella decía

-Bueno, ella ya antes había estado comprometida- Luna bajó la visera del auto que tenía un espejo integrado y comenzó a ver sus ojos – ¿no te lo dijo?- ella giraba su rostro un par de veces mientras miraba su reflejo

-No- Roy bajó la mirada y se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento

-El hombre que me acompañaba en la velada, era su prometido; Discord- ella sacó una bolsa de la guantera –me imagino lo conoces, ha sido abogado de tu padre…-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Roy interrumpió a Luna

-Bueno porque tengo una muy estrecha relación con mi hermana- la mujer se había percatado que una herida en el labio y debía curarlo –eso es más curioso, cuando me conociste, dijiste que sabías todo sobre mí o mi hermana- él miraba sus pies -¿estabas mintiendo?-

-No, aunque reconozco que su nombre me era familiar - él comenzaba a recordar

-Sí, nunca te lo dije, pero ella me abandonó justo al mismo tiempo que tú entraste a mi vida- ella colocaba algo de loción antiséptica en su herida -¿Por qué realmente viniste a Canterlot High?-

-Yo, quería demostrar a mi padre que podía ser útil, entonces escuché que había pasado algo importante en Canterlot; y caprichosamente me inscribí aquí para llamar su atención- Roy se acomodó en el asiento –luego me enteré que secuestraron a mi padre y decidí regresar a Ciudad Crystal, donde luego él se suicidó- él cerró los ojos –entonces decidí terminar mis estudios y comencé a trabajar para la fiscalía y luego de algún tiempo, me habían nombrado delegado de seguridad en Ciudad Crystal, como a mi padre cuando comenzó su carrera política-

-Entonces ¿quieres ser como tu padre?- la mujer había terminado de hacer una curación en su labio y ahora lo comenzaría a maquillar

-No, pero las circunstancias me orillaron a eso- el chico abrió los ojos y miró a la chica –pero si te soy sincero… yo comencé a tener la sospecha que todo esto comenzaba a ser demasiado fácil- él comenzaba a tener un tono más relajado

-Entiendo- ella cerró la polvera en sus manos y se giró a mirarle –pero no quita que todo lo que tú o yo hemos vivido, no esté conectado- ella se acercó a él lentamente mientras sus ojos se veían tal y como aquella vez que se habían separado en la lluvia –Roy, por favor, huye conmigo-

-¿Qué? Pero…- él entonces sintió ese nerviosismo y sus piernas cosquilleaban, analizaba a la mujer frente a él y le era casi inevitable no sonrojarse

-Roy, sé que te pido demasiado, pero te esperé tantas noches- ella había colocado sus manos a los costados de él y esto hizo que el asiento comenzara a hacerse hacia atrás a modo que él quedara casi acostado –el pasado que hemos vivido ha sido solo el juego de alguien más- ella tenía ese tono melancólico y casi seductor al hablar, era lo que más le gustaba a él –por favor huyamos y comencemos de nuevo-

-Luna- él estaba casi embelesado de escucharla con tanto deseo que nublaba su juicio

-Roy, te amo y siempre lo he hecho- ella decía palabras que extasiaban al hombre

-Luna, yo quiero… - estaban próximos a besarse cuando alguien había tocado la ventana del auto del lado del copiloto; ella bajó el vidrio y ahí estaba un anciano con la cara molesta

-Oigan ustedes dos ¡largo de aquí!- señalaba el hombre –este no es el lugar para venir a hacer estas indecencias- él hombre advirtió a los dos, y aunque Roy podía pedir ayuda para que llamasen a la policía, sólo se sonrió

-Disculpe, mi novia y yo a veces no nos controlamos- Roy sonrió, entonces Luna se levantó y miró al anciano

-Sí, lamentamos mucho esto- ella se intentaba acomodar en el asiento del conductor mientras el asiento de Roy se hacía hacia adelante por sí mismo

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día… ¡vayan a un hotel!- gritó el hombre mientras el carro se retiraba de ahí.

El atardecer mostraba sus brillos dorados a través de los árboles y Luna se había estacionado en la vieja cochera de su casa y aún el control en su llavero servía para abrir la puerta; entró con el carro y apagó el motor, él aún seguía atado de manos y la miraba mientras salía del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió su puerta: pudiste haber escapado- ella se agachó– ¿Por qué mentiste?- comenzó a desatarle las manos al Roy

-Bueno, quizá yo también deseo huir- Roy le sonreía mientras masajeaba sus muñecas –la verdad es que si te estaba buscando- él recordó el cuento que ella le había contado antes y sonreía ante la idea de volverla a ver.

Ambos entraron a la casa y esta vez ya les era imposible actuar según sus papeles como el delegado y la delincuente; pues en su mirada a esa media luz, se habían despojado de su ropa y se habían desnudado no solo del cuerpo, sino con su alma ante el otro. Cada dulce tacto que sus manos ofrecían al otro eran caricias que sanaban su ser y llegaban al punto más sensible de su corazón, sus labios se encontraban en una dulce danza mientras el movimiento de sus caderas encontraban placer y confort. Ellos estaban bañándose en sudor con cada pose que intentaban sobre la cama, el sillón y quizá por encima de sus sombras reflejadas en toda la casa, liberando todas aquellas fantasías de qué hubiese ocurrido si después del campamento ellos pudieran tener un momento tan íntimo como este.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	26. Ilusion

_"Los hombres son tan simples y se sujetan a la necesidad en tal grado, que el que desea engañar con su arte, halla siempre gente que se deja engañar" (Nicolás Maquiavelo)_

 _ **Capítulo 26 Ilusión**_

Los suministros estaban por acabarse y ambos habían decidido ir de compras como una pareja normal lo hacía; estaban en el supermercado decidiendo algunos víveres cuando una pelota había dado con la pierna de Luna, ambos miraron la pelota mientras un chico de cabello rubio y la piel rojiza se acercó, tomó la pelota riendo y luego detrás de él un hombre se acercó para cargar al pequeño: lo siento, es que está muy emocionado y…- el hombre miró a la pareja se le dibujó una sonrisa –¡Luna! ¡Roy! ¿Son ustedes?- era Cox quien estaba frente a ellos –¡Oh dios, esto es increíble! ¡Candy!- gritó emocionado –¡Candy ven!- llamó a su mujer que caminó rápido

-Hombre, te he dicho que la de los antojos soy yo- se acercó la rubia y al mirar lo que su esposo, se sonrió casi a punto de explotar de emoción -¡LUNA!-

-¿¡Candy!?- Luna sonrió emocionada, Candy le entregó a una niña a Cox y luego ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, pues hacía años que ellas no habían podido charlar

-¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡En verdad eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!- la rubia abrazaba a su amiga, lo que hacía que fuesen el centro de atracción de los demás compradores

-¡Oh amiga!- ellas se separaron, y se analizaban – ¡De verdad te extrañe tanto!-

-Ay Luna, hay tanto que contar en tan poco tiempo- ambas se miraban felices mientras Roy también sonreía al ver esa felicidad en Luna

-Hay amigo- Cox se acercó a Roy –de verdad que estoy muy feliz que te le hayas al fin declarado- él daba palmadas a Roy

-¿Qué?- Luna se giró hacia los dos hombres

-Sí, este chico siempre estaba suspirando por usted señorita Faust- Cox mostraba una sonrisa -¿Recuerdas? En la secundaria-

-Ah… yo no diría suspiros- Roy estaba sonrojado y trataba de evadir a Cox

-No te hagas, si bien clarito lo dijiste esa vez en el campamento, que te le ibas a declarar- Roy _susheeaba_ para que Cox no continuara, más este le abrazó y le daba un coscorrón –pero que bien que ahora están juntos, seguro ya hasta han pensado en tener pequeños como mi Candy y yo-

-¿Que nosotros que?- Roy era la primera vez que se mostraba avergonzado, lo que divertía a Luna y Candy

-Que bien que hayas vuelto, precisamente mañana voy a celebrar el cumpleaños de Mac- Candy levantaba al pequeño niño rubio

-¿Su cumpleaños? wow… ¡igual que yo!- Luna sonrió

-¿Tu cumpleaños?- Roy miró a Luna

-¡Pero claro! – Candy acomodó al pequeño en sus brazos –todos los años festejamos el cumpleaños de Mac, pero quizá este año, también podemos celebrar el tuyo-

-Eso sería muy lindo- Luna sonreía pues al fin parecía que algo le estaba resultando de manera que no podía salir mal. Terminaron sus compras y sin ningún tipo de drama y al llegar a casa Roy y Luna preparaban la cena como lo haría una pareja de recién casados.

Al día siguiente fueron al cumpleaños que festejarían en la granja de los Apple; Candy había preparado un enorme pastel y tenía la forma de un cochecito; pocos reconocían a Luna con el cabello corto, pero algunos se detenían a hacer conversación con ella y Roy y la mayoría coincidía que ellos iban a terminar juntos en un futuro. Tras la noche de la fiesta en casa de Candy: Roy se convencía que quizá lo mejor era fugarse con Luna e iniciar una vida tranquila en un nuevo lugar donde pudieran quizá tener algo más simple.

Los días se convertían en semanas y ambos comenzaban a armar una vida nueva en el pequeño condado de Canterlot; era casi como vivir en un sueño feliz… pero era eso solamente, un sueño.

Canterlot High preparaba todo para hacer una pequeña celebración en conmemoración a los graduados en la generación de Luna y les había invitado cordialmente a pasar una velada retro como aquél día del baile de graduación: y me perdí de esto ¿no?- Roy estaba vestido con un modesto traje oscuro, mientras que ella usaba un vestido largo de monta muy simple

-Sí, algo así- ella caminó a él –pero de igual modo ahora estás aquí- le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

-Aún creo que quien estaba más enamorada, eras tú de mi- Roy decía divertido mientras ella le mostraba la lengua en sentido juguetón, entonces él la cargó y le besó hasta ponerla sobre la mesa y reían

-No Roy, tenemos que llegar en 15 minutos a la recepción- decía Luna que le abrazaba con sus brazos

-Vamos solo me tomará un momento besar a mi futura esposa- él le miraba embelesado

-¿Qué?- ella reía -¿a qué te refieres, bombón?- le miraba sonrojada

-Bueno, creo que al fin se con quién quiero estar realmente… - él le mostró un anillo que sacó del bolsillo de su saco, ella al verlo sintió una emoción que le hizo sacar lágrimas de felicidad –Luna Faust, desde que te vi, supe que debía estar siempre a tu lado-

-Oh Roy, esto es…- ella miraba el resplandeciente brillo del anillo

-Mi Luna, por favor, deseo verte desde hoy y para siempre ¿tú aceptarías ser mía?-


	27. El imperio de la oscuridad

_"Son tus ojos en este lamento solitario_  
 _lo que me detiene de seguir anhelando;_  
 _el recordar como tus labios pronuncian mi nombre_  
 _de nuevo y una vez más, yo te he fallado,_  
 _perdóname por la oscuridad que te invade,_  
 _pero soy yo, tu única dueña quien dicta la muerte."_

 _ **Capítulo 27. El imperio de la oscuridad**_

Luna y Roy llegaron al salón comunitario de Canterlot donde la decoración era tal como el día de la graduación y al verlos entrar, todos les sonreían de forma tan amigable que era como si el tiempo nunca hubiese existido. Todo pintaba cómo una velada de ensueño desde los primeros minutos en los cuales todos escuchaban música de esa época, algunos bebían mientras contaban anécdotas y se reían: entonces al final si terminaron juntos- Candy miraba a su amiga bailar con Roy mientras Cox le traía un par de jugos

-Sí, es lo que todos habían apostado- el hombre se sentó a lado de la rubia –pero espero que esta vez ella si se quede para la corona- él bebía un poco de jugo

-Síp- ella miró a su esposo y le sonrió –pero admite que me veía linda con esa elegante corona- ella le guiño el ojo y él besó su frente; pues la noche de graduación anterior Luna y el misterioso muchacho que se había infiltrado a la escuela habían recibido los votos para convertirse en los reyes del baile; mas después de su desaparición, la segunda pareja que recibiría tal honor habían sido Cox y Candy.

Mientras que en mitad de la pista de baile, Roy y Luna se miraban felizmente abrazados, bailando una balada lenta, sus ojos brillaban con amor, perdidos el uno para el otro y sonreían quizá de la manera más boba, sin embargo era algo puro y sincero: Luna, quiero hacer el anuncio-

-¿Aquí, ahora?- ella se sonrió

-Quiero que todos sepan que tú eres la mujer de mi vida- él besaba su frente y ella reía ligeramente, luego asintió con la cabeza y ambos se acercaron a donde tocaba la banda en vivo, Roy pidió que pararan por un momento la música y tomó el micrófono mientras ella se encontraba a su lado tomando su mano; todos les miraban felices y a unos segundos que Roy pudiese pronunciar cualquier palabra, un hombre uniformado de la policía había entrado al salón con un papel en la mano

-Luna Faust, queda usted detenida por crímenes contra la nación, homicidio en serie, actos inhumanos y el secuestro del delegado Roy Somber- él uniformado tenía a diez hombres preparados para disparar contra ella; Roy apretó la mano de Luna y miraba fijamente a los hombres

-No pueden intervenir así en un evento privado- exclamó Roy

-Delegado, no está para opinar en este lado del condado- el hombre envió a cuatro hombres para efectuar el arresto; dos hombres tomaron a Roy separándolo de Luna quien era llevada por los otros dos a la puerta; los presentes estaban impactados de verlos en esta situación

-Luna… - Candy y Cox eran los más sorprendidos, pues no podían creer que su siempre fiel amiga se había vuelto involucrada en tales crímenes, al verla pasar siendo arrestada ellos vieron lo avergonzada que se sentía, pues era cierto, que ella nunca podría escapar de lo que había hecho en Ciudad Crystal. Caminaba a la puerta, quedando frente al hombre con el papel en mano

-Por favor no les hagas daño, estas personas son inocentes- suplicó Luna al policía, pero este se sonrió

-Salve la Reina Chrysta- él había mencionado el nombre de aquella mujer, Luna reconoció que aquél uniformado era uno de los _changelings_ de Chrysta

-No…- Luna susurró e impulsivamente se liberó de sus captores y los noqueó – ¡corran, estos no son policías!-

-¡FUEGO!- gritó el falso policía y los hombres detrás de él comenzaron a disparar a los invitados dentro del salón; Roy golpeó a los dos policías a su lado y corrió a abrir la puerta para que algunos de los que estaban en el lugar pudiesen huir; sin embargo una bala había alcanzado a Cox en el brazo y Candy se había detenido

-¡NO!- Luna tomó el arma del falso policía y le disparó a este; súbitamente corrió contra los falsos uniformados disparándoles y dándoles certeramente en la cabeza para luego escapar a modo de desviar a los hombres de Chrysta y se alejasen de sus amigos; salió del centro comunitario dirigiéndose al estacionamiento; más dos patrullas le esperaban en ese lugar y arrancaron para ir tras ella en persecución

-¡Rápido sube!- Roy le llamaba desde la parte trasera de una camioneta, con Candy al volante y Cox cómo copiloto -¡deprisa!- Luna prácticamente saltó para abordar esa parte de la camioneta y estar a un lado de Roy, entonces comenzaron a disparar los hombres dentro de la patrulla

-Tomaremos el atajo- Candy dio la vuelta en dirección a la carretera vieja que cruzaba por una zona del bosque y así poder llegar más rápidamente a las afueras del condado. Cox se había amarrado el brazo para evitar seguir sangrando por el roce de la bala, Roy tomó algunas de las manzanas que estaban en la parte trasera y comenzó a lanzarlas contra sus perseguidores, entonces Luna comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Roy, luego de pensarlo unos segundos y que les dejaran de perseguir ellos ya estaban muy adentrados en la penumbra del bosque donde se detuvieron, Candy apagó las luces y el motor.

-Luna Faust ¿Qué diantres pasó allá atrás? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué te persiguen?- Candy había bajado del auto, caminaba enojada a la parte de atrás donde Luna –ahora mismo dime la verdad o yo misma me encargo de que hables por las malas- la rubia tiró de luna hasta bajarla de la camioneta, Cox entonces la detuvo

-Es una muy larga historia- Luna no podía ni mirar a su amiga a los ojos, los recuerdos de Ciudad Crystal la abrumaban, entonces Roy se acercó a ella y le tomó del hombro

-Sabes que tendrás que decirlo algún día- él la miraba y encontró sus ojos aún en medio de la oscuridad –incluso a mi tendrás que decírmelo si aún pretendemos fugarnos- bajó su mano hasta encontrar la de ella

-Bien- la peli azul inhaló hondo y al liberar su respiración, esta era lenta y pesada: relataba como inició su vida en Ciudad Crystal luego de la graduación, el cómo Discord le trataba hasta aquel día en que él asesinó al hijo de los Quirón, como es que le unieron a la familia de Chrysta y los planes de esta para hacerse del Corazón de cristal; era odio, miedo, frustración y vergüenza cada noche desde que la obligaron a ser una de los changelings.

-¿Por qué nunca nos pediste ayuda?- Cox hablaba con un tono preocupado

-No quería que les hicieran daño- Luna cerró los ojos por un instante y observó a sus amigos –pero ahora creo es demasiado tarde- luego bajó la mirada, decepcionada que todo esto estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo, sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer algo bien. Candy abrazó a Luna de modo que ella pudiera sentir el gran afecto que le tenía

-Siempre te he querido como a una hermana Luna, no podría haber algo que me haga negar nuestro lazo- Candy cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba –siempre serás mi M. A. P. S.-

\- Mejores Amigas Para Siempre- Luna correspondió el abrazo; Roy comenzó a aplaudir de modo sarcástico

-Bien, entonces creo que podemos acabar- Roy sacó un arma oculta bajo el saco y disparó contra Cox en la cabeza en un movimiento rápido; Candy y Luna apenas escucharon el disparo se separaron

-¿Qué?- ambas vieron cómo Cox se desplomaba al piso,

-Lamento todo esto-Roy enfocó su arma y disparó contra Luna; sin embargo Candy se había movido para empujarla y recibió a bala por la espalda –que predecible-

-¡Candy!- Luna observó cómo Candy comenzaba a escupir sangre y antes de que esta cayera al piso, le tomó entre sus brazos -¡no Candy!-gritaba con desesperación -¡¿Por qué Roy?!- ella le miraba con miedo y frustración

-Salve la Reina Chrysta- Roy se acercó a ella y le noqueó dándole un golpe en la cara con el arma.


	28. Un cuento para morir

_"Todo lo que he hecho por ti, solo ha sido para alejarte de este mundo lleno de mentiras" (Severus Snape/ "Harry poter y el príncipe mestizo")._

 _ **Capítulo 28. Un cuento para morir**_

 _"La noche trajo con ella una pesadilla que se cobró la vida de dos inocentes, los cuales en su desquiciado plan habían caído; el Delegado Somber entonces logró escapar del control de Nightmare Moon y luego les llevó al punto de control donde las autoridades efectuaron su arresto; e intentaron rescatar a las otras dos víctimas; sin embargo no pudieron salvarse y perecieron rumbo al hospital"_ se escuchaban en las noticias del noticiero local, mientras entrevistaban a algunos invitados de la localidad del Condado de Canterlot; entonces todos observaban a Roy Somber cómo el héroe trágico al cual nadie se atrevía a decir lo contrario.

En el hospital se encontraba una habitación resguardada por varios hombres armados, pues en su interior se encontraba la mayor criminal de Ciudad Crystal. Se escucharon unos cuantos sonidos desde la persona en la cama; abría esos impresionantes ojos verdes de manera lenta, pues el sol tocaba su piel y le indicaban que el día estaba a punto de comenzar: dos días- se escuchó al fondo donde se encontraba el hombre sentado en un sillón –en verdad debió ser un golpe muy fuerte- y a su lado el hombre del momento, quien leía un libro de manera calmada

-¿Roy?- ella apenas podía distinguir la voz de él, la cabeza aún le daba un fuerte dolor -¿eres tú?- entonces recordó que él había disparado contra sus amigos, trató de levantarse abruptamente para continuar peleando contra el infeliz; pero estaba esposada de manos y pies a la cama lo que la hacía quedarse en la cama

-hola amor- él se levantó cerrando su libro–buenos días- él se contoneaba mientras se acercaba a ella

-Roy… - en su voz volvía ese odio a ella- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- ella le miraba, aun luchando por zafarse mientras él le miraba con indiferencia y sonreía con superioridad; la puerta detrás de él se abría y era Chrysta que entraba con un bebé en brazos; Luna se quedó sorprendida al verla entrar

-Veo que has vuelto mi dulce retoño- caminaba en dirección a Luna –es una pena verte así, pero bueno, sabía desde un principio que eras una horrible bestia-

-Chrysta- Luna miraba a la mujer con coraje –eres una…-

-Sh, la bebe está durmiendo- miraba con dulzura a la niña –a Candy no le gustaría que hablaras así frente a su hija-

-¿hija?- Luna paró de pelear

-Pero bueno, tengo experiencia cuidando a los hijos de los demás ¿No es así Roy?- Luna se recostó en la cama mirando el techo mientras la mujer se acomodaba en un sillón donde continuaba cargando a la bebé y Roy solo se quedaba a lado de la cama de Luna de pié –verás Luna, te contaré un cuento muy lindo al que yo llamo " ** _un cuento para morir_** "…

 _"Como toda buena historia, todo tiene un comienzo, un clímax y un glorioso desenlace, pero donde todos creen que han encontrado el desenlace, solo es un nuevo inicio para nuevas historias; el verano hace veintidós años mi padre había sido asesinado por un hombre, Jim Faust, y tras luego de este hecho, yo fui dada en adopción por múltiples casas de huérfanos en Everton. Entonces al cumplir los 16 años recordé que tenía una tía en Ciudad Crystal con la cual me fugué. Tía Melanie era una mujer hermosa, fuerte y con un carácter sanguinario, y para ganarme su aprobación me envió a entrenar a lado de Discord, quien es mi mejor amigo: juntos habíamos limpiado Ciudad Crystal para ella ¿Y cómo me lo agradeció? Ella le ofreció su corazón y su imperio a Robert Umber; con quien tuvo una aventura y de esa relación prohibida, nacería Roy._

 _Pero no era para tanto, el reino por el cual yo estaba luchando, debía ganármelo de la misma manera como yo serví a mi reina en su momento y para ello yo misma di fin a la antigua Reina Melanie con la ayuda de mi galante caballero Discord. Pero al saber esto, Umber se había desaparecido de mi y se separó de Roy dejándole en una dulce familia adoptiva. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo; en un año mi mejor amigo se había ido a Inglaterra, comencé a comprar todo lo que podía de la ciudad, con dinero y sangre, estaba forjando un imperio más fuerte y leal, hasta que por obra y gracia de los cielos, parecía que me trataba bien, pues a lado de los Somber, una joven familia, los Mc Craken; quienes habían salido de Canterlot hacia Ciudad Crystal, para iniciar un futuro próspero, lo patético de esto era que ellos no deseaban vender su ridícula tienda de artículos de música y al continuar investigando, descubrí que esa mujer, Amore, era hija del hombre que había asesinado a mi padre._

 _Las piezas del rompecabezas estaban reunidas en un solo lugar; mientras Roy y los Somber estaban a lado de la familia de tu hermana, ideé un plan para también cargarme al asesino de mi padre; así yo tendría control sobre aquellos retoños y guiarlos al jardín de mi bondad. Pero esa Laurent, había escapado de mí y buscó ayuda con un viejo enemigo de mi tía, era obvio que ese hombre iría a buscar tarde o temprano a las hijas de Jim, las que quedaban, sin embargo no conté con que también los amigos de tu padre buscarían protegerlas tanto._

 _Roy había escapado a Canterlot, al principio creí que Robert había planeado eso, y no, solo fue un deseo impulsivo de mi primo al cual yo me encargue de suprimir durante años y así poder tener a mi familia completa. Es tal como un drama de televisión, porque al regresar Roy a mi lado, mi amigo Discord había regresado y trajo a mí aún más información sobre donde estaba Celestia. Entonces luego de analizarlo bien, deseaba que fueses tu quien terminara con todo tu clan, así sería una venganza épica contra Jim._

 _Es una pena, al parecer el concepto de amigos ya no fue tan fuerte para Discord y esa noche del robo, yo planeaba que asesinaras a tu hermana, y él me traicionó dejándote libre; porque yo fui quien envió a los Quirón a asesinar a DiscLancie; tú te robaste a mi primo que irónicamente era quien iba a asesinarte esa noche, Patético ¿no?"_


	29. Infierno

_"Todos tienen sufrimiento en su vida, no importa si es mucho o poco; al final es eso, sufrimiento"_

 _ **Capítulo 29. Infierno.**_

Luna después de todo el trayecto de eventos que había vivido desde esa noche en que sus padres fueron asesinados, el abandono de Celestia, que conoció a Roy y este le había confesado su amor, el cómo es que cayó en los brazos de Discord y la traición de Roy quien terminó arrebatando la vida de Cox y Candy; todo siempre había sido planeado por Chrysta desde hace tanto tiempo y ella sólo era un peón en su enfermizo juego.

La mujer de ojos verdes, era llevada a una prisión mixta en una isla no muy lejos de Ciudad Crystal; Roy mandaba ahí a las personas que Chrysta deseaba desaparecer del mundo terrenal, así que en dicho lugar creo una prisión en donde solo había oscuridad; a veces con un sádico deseo elegía a uno que otro candidato para pelear a muerte o para extirpar los órganos sanos y luego serían enviados de regreso al infernal recinto. Cada miércoles, les lanzaban sobras de comida que a veces era donado por el basurero municipal y si daba la casualidad que enfermasen, los guardias estaban encargados de matar a aquel, no sin antes torturarle. Como tal, era un infierno al cual debían reportarse cada dos horas, comenzando desde las 5 de la mañana y debían seguir cavando hasta que diesen las 10 de la noche que era el momento en el cual eran llevados a dormir sobre cartones húmedos.

Más Luna era una prisionera especial, a la cual los guardias tenían la estricta regla de luego de la jornada de trabajo, ella era obligada a ir a una celda donde le colocarían un bozal, estaría desnuda con las manos atadas al frente, y sería azotada si esta intentaba dormir siquiera cinco minutos hasta la hora de iniciar un nuevo día; pues Chrysta solo esperaba tener a un cascarón vacío y que perdiera totalmente su cordura.

Tras la primer semana de este cruel tormento; ella sufría y lloraba de dolor, gritaba con cada azote que cortaba su piel de la espalda y al amanecer, presentaba un caminar torpe lo cual le ameritaba que los guardias le dieran una descarga eléctrica hasta que volviera a ponerse de pie; los reos miraban a la chica y no podían intervenir por esta ya que de hacerlo, ellos estarían firmando su sentencia de muerte. La segunda semana ella comenzaba a perder toda fe o esperanza que alguien intercediera por ella, olvidando parte de su humanidad; el dolor se volvía algo normal y el no poder dormir aunque mantenía los ojos abiertos, comenzaba a sentir reposo en su cuerpo cada que le acomodaban para azotarle, pues podría decirse que dormía con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella ya no podía sentir dolor o necesidad; su cuerpo se hallaba totalmente insensible y su mente se permanecía en blanco, ella logró encontrar un trance en el cual se estaba convirtiendo en un objeto y los reos en la prisión fueron testigos de cómo la mujer que había entrado a ese infierno, se vaciaba totalmente de su humanidad, lo que en sus ojos se denotaba que la muerte se había devorado su alma.

Una noche, Luna se encontraba en la celda, despojada de su ropa y en posición para recibir los azotes que ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo en ese momento alguien había llamado a los guardias, aparentemente en ese mismo instante recibirían a otro premio especial de la reina Chrysta: lo que provocó que le dejaran cerrada la celda en solitario.

Esa noche no había recibido azotes y fue entregada a su sección para cavar; sabía que si habían ingresado a alguien nuevo a ese infierno, era probable que estuviese en la sección oeste del laberinto, pero no le daba la importancia que debía.

Al caer la noche esperó a ser llevada a su celda especial, pero esta vez los guardias le habían llevado a un lugar distinto; al centro de dicho cuarto se encontraba atado de manos hacia arriba, con el torso desnudo y la cabeza cubierta; era notorio que recientemente le habían golpeado: él es un traidor- decía el guardia a su lado – Nueva orden, asesina al traidor de la reina o muere- el guardia le empujó al cuarto donde esta cayó

-Vamos chicos ¿es todo lo que tienen?- su voz era inconfundible, él aún tenía ese ímpetu al hablar, entonces retiraron la bolsa de su cabeza y él empalideció, pues era como ver a sus demonios y el fantasma de su pasado –Luna- su corazón se partió y su alma agonizaba al ver en lo que habían transformado a aquel ángel

-Salve la reina Chrysta – los guardias estaban ahí reunidos para ver un espectáculo único, Luna entonces se puso de pié aun sin perder ese trance insensible

-Luna, escúchame, Luna, Luna- Discord pronunciaba su nombre, pero ella no parecía inmutarse ni un poco, los guardias le habían lanzado el látigo con el que le habían torturado las noches anteriores

-Salve la reina Chrysta- los guardias decían a una voz, cómo si este fuese un rezo que alentara a Luna a terminar su trabajo

-Luna, por favor no lo hagas- Discord aún suplicaba porque ella no lo hiciera; mas tomó el látigo y se acercaba a él –Luna por favor-

-Salve la reina Chrysta- los guardias no paraban de repetir la misma frase mientras la miraban acercarse a Discord quien al ver que Luna no se detenía, solo bajó la cabeza

-Perdóname- Discord aceptó su destino y comenzó a recordar los mejores momentos de su vida

-¿Por qué?- Luna se había detenido

-Porque merecías algo mejor- él levanto un poco la cabeza y miró a los ojos de la mujer –y te fallé- pronunció finalmente y sonrió; los hombres seguían pronunciando el nombre de la reina, ella levantó la mano con el látigo mientras Discord cerró los ojos y…


	30. Fuga

_"Locura es hacer las mismas cosas esperando un resultado diferente" (Albert Einstein)_

 _ **Capítulo 30. Fuga**_

En los ojos de ella había oscuridad, sin más él le había confesado la única pena que más había lamentado desde esa noche que se habían separado; Luna levantó la mano con el látigo mientras él cerraba los ojos y direccionó el azote hacia la bombilla que iluminaba escasamente a esa habitación; los guardias se quedaron impactados por su dominio con ese instrumento y antes que pudieran desenfundar sus pistolas; Luna repartía latigazos a cada uno de los hombres

-¡Desgraciada!-un hombre detrás de ella había sacado su arma y apuntaba a esta; más la mujer se agachó dándole luego una patada hacia atrás que desnucó al hombre, tomó el arma y disparo a sangre fría contra cada uno de los presentes quedando ella y Discord quien abría un ojo para mirar que Luna se había cargado a 15 hombres solo con el látigo y un arma

-¿Vas a quedarte mirando o te ayudo?- miraba la espalda de ella a esa media luz, entonces sonrió aliviado

-Me encanta tu trasero _mujer_ \- ella se giró –pero eso podría hacerlo después- Luna desató las manos de Discord

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, seguro ya vendrán más- ella se colocaba un cinturón de los uniformados donde luego tomó todas las pistolas y cartuchos; él hacía lo mismo y tomaba las tarjetas y llaves de los muertos. Al salir escuchaban a lo lejos como se iban acercando más guardias

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- él sonreía mientras se escondían en una pared –seguro tienes un plan- pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza – ¿qué?-

-Solo sé que tienen 4 botes en la parte superior al oeste de la isla- ellos seguían observando a los guardias que aún no se percataban de su presencia –pero tendremos que cruzar casi medio túnel para lograr escapar-

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Improvisar?- Discord era de esas pocas veces que parecía asustado, entonces ella le miró y le dio un beso en los labios

-¿Hay otra manera mejor?- ella se sonrió mientras le miraba

-¡Aquí están!- un guardia les había encontrado y Discord le disparó a la cabeza; se sonrió de modo arrogante

-Me encantan tus planes _nena_ \- ambos salieron corriendo cruzando por varios pasillos

-Pero debemos tener aliados- ella gritaba mientras le disparaban a los guardias

-¿Qué propones?- Discord tenía un tino más preciso y terminaba por dar en la cara de sus perseguidores.

-¡Sígueme!- al paso que iban, ya habían llegado al centro de la prisión donde se encerraron momentáneamente, pero los reos miraban a la pareja - ¡todos de pie!- Luna gritó con voz de lucha; más los prisioneros se quedaban en silencio – ¡esta noche vamos a escapar!- los reos aún continuaban mirándola - ¿por qué no se levantan?- ella les miraba -¿acaso no quieren irse?-

-Nightmare Moon, estas personas tienen miedo, si se quedan al menos nadie les encontrará, y si regresaran a Ciudad Crystal, serían llevados a la prisión real- Discord tomó el hombro de ella –nadie aquí podría ayudarnos- él miró a los prisioneros que variaban entre hombres y mujeres jóvenes

-Pero dejarlos aquí es inhumano- Luna fijó su vista en las personas que habían sido amputadas de alguna parte de sus cuerpos –estas personas necesitan ayuda- ella dio un paso al frente en donde alzó su arma y disparó hacia el techo –escúchenme bien, la mayoría de ustedes han hecho algo contra Chrysta y sé que les pido mucho, pero si se unen a mí, el imperio de Chrysta perecerá- algunos le miraban dudosos, más otros se acercaban a ella lentamente

-¿Y que pasara con Roy?- se escuchó de un hombre no lejos de ellos

-Yo me encargaré-dijo Luna con un tono firme –él también caerá- cuatro reos se unieron a ellos; pues reconocían sus rostros y eran los únicos que podrían hacerle frente a Chrysta. Los guardias habían derribado la puerta y algunos prisioneros les hacían frente, tomando sus picos y palas con los cuales desquitaban con brutalidad sobre sus crueles cuidadores permitiéndole escapar a Luna y su diminuto equipo que se dirigían a los botes para escapar con rumbo al muelle donde se enfrentarían a la dueña de su infierno.


	31. Rescate

_"Duele más la sangre que el cuero" (Frase mexicana)_

 _ **Capítulo treintaiuno: Rescate**_

Chrysta había sido informada que su infierno se salía de control y era comandado por su pesadilla; Luna estaba decidida acabar con ella esa misma noche. En el muelle todo permanecía en un silencio casi sepulcral mientras esperaban a ver cuándo llegaran los botes donde estaban esas almas a las cuales habían enviado a la isla; pero su sorpresa es que esos mismos botes llegaban vacíos.

-Sorpresa- se escuchó detrás de los hombres y era Discord quien disparaba la cabeza de la mayoría de estos, mientras Luna guiaba a su pequeño equipo de veinte a la bodega donde armaría a cada hombre con pistolas y cartuchos.

-Esta noche el imperio de Chrysta debe caer- apoyaban a la chica de piel y cabello azul y entraban al bar del muelle por la parte trasera que daba a la cocina, ejecutando a cada miembro del circulo privado de Chrysta, mientras Luna subía por la escalera de emergencia hasta llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación privada de la reina; Chrysta estaba peinando su cabello y se miraba en su tocador con ese semblante calmado, la ojiverde rompió el cristal y entró a su habitación, su reflejo se veía a través del espejo

-Veo una pesadilla- Chrysta continuaba poniendo rímel en sus pestañas –que bueno que viniste- la mujer aún parecía bastante tranquila a pesar que Luna tenía una pistola apuntando a su cabeza

-Chrysta- Luna tenía un tono de desprecio al mencionar su nombre –esta noche tú vas a caer-

-¿En serio?- la mujer se dio la vuelta para ver a su atacante y le ofrecía una sonrisa presuntuosa –pero mírate, _mi dulce pesadilla-_ Chrysta se levantó con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba y caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a una parte semi oscura de la habitación –tan fuerte, tan mercenaria y aun sigues igual de ingenua- ella encendió la luz y se encontraba Roy con una pistola apuntando a Celestia que cargaba a la bebé de Candy

-¡Celestia!- Luna miraba a su hermana, dio un paso y Roy acercaba el fuste de su arma contra el rostro de la variopinta

-No Nightmare Moon- Chrysta se sonreía –ese no es el modo de hacer las cosas- ella se acercaba lentamente a Luna que aún continuaba apuntándole –creí que sabías que yo siempre tengo un plan- la mujer se reía

-Bueno, al parecer se te olvido alguien mas- Discord apareció detrás de Roy y preparaba su arma

-¿Discord?- Celestia reconocía la voz de aquel hombre -¿Cómo es que…-

-¡Oh que linda reunión!- interrumpió Chrysta – _los ratoncitos, el príncipe, la princesa y la malvada reina-_ la mujer se acercó a su tocador nuevamente –solo falta la carroza- la pared del tocador explotó haciendo que Luna y Discord perdieran el equilibrio; Chrysta aprovecho esta distracción para subir a un helicóptero junto con Roy, Celestia y la bebé –lo siento, pero a las doce se acaba el encantamiento- gritaba desde el helicóptero mientras se alejaban

-Maldita bruja- Luna se levantó y apuntaba su arma contra el helicóptero, más Discord le detuvo tomando su mano

-Si disparas, herirás a Celestia-

-Pero debemos detenerla-

-Lo sé- él le tomó de la mano y corrían a la escalera de emergencia, al bajar ellos se subieron a una motocicleta –debemos ir al Edificio Griffstone en el centro, ahí tiene su plan de escape- ella se abrazaba a él mientras conducía entre calles; sin embargo al llegar a la avenida principal que les llevaría exactamente al dicho edificio; un cerco de patrullas les estaban esperando y aunque Discord intentó derrapar para escapar de estos, les habían rodeado – ¡demonios!- ambos levantaros las manos

-Somos el Escuadrón Táctico del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, retírense del vehículo lentamente- se escuchaba a un hombre mientras todos los demás apuntaban contra el dúo

-¿Alguna idea?- Discord secreteaba a Luna mientras bajaban

-Sólo la verdad- Luna contestó a Discord mientras se colocaba a su lado con las manos arriba –escuchen- ella alzó la voz mientras trataba de buscar con la mirada al jefe de los hombres –quizá ustedes me reconozcan como Nightmare Moon, la secuestradora del Delegado Roy Somber- los hombres entonces redirigieron todas las miras de sus armas a la chica –pero él y Chrysta Thorne, son los verdaderos criminales y en este momento están en un helicóptero con dos rehenes, mi hermana Celestia y una bebé, y si no les detengo, no sé qué sea capaz de hacer con las dos únicas personas que son de mi familia- ella cerró los ojos y respiro hondo –solo pido que me ayuden y luego podrán arrestarme si es lo que desean, pero salven a mi hermana- Luna había hecho su orgullo a un lado y pedía ayuda. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, los hombres bajaron sus armas y apagaron las luces

-¿Luna Faust?-el hombre que dirigía a los demás había bajado el megáfono y se acercaba a ella -¿en verdad eres tú?- el hombre tenía un cabello colorido y se acercaba sin miedo a Luna

-Sí, soy yo- ella fijó su mirada en el hombre –por favor ayuden a Celestia-

-Luna, me llamo Richard Dash; yo he cuidado de Celestia desde hace tiempo y ahora tú también eres mi familia- él le ofrecía una sonrisa

-¿Richard?- Discord observó al hombre -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Discord, lo increíble es que tu estés ahora con Luna- él miró al hombre, luego tocó el hombro de Luna -salvaremos a Celestia- encendió su radio –solicito apoyo aéreo, un par de sospechosos con dos rehenes- Luna y Discord sonrieron –guíanos Luna- Richard volvía a mirarles entonces dio la orden de seguir a la pareja que iba en la moto

-Muy bien entonces, allá vamos- Discord volvió a encender la moto y se dirigían al edificio azul del centro antes que llegara el helicóptero de Chrysta.


	32. Redención final

_"Todo lo bueno siempre acaba; más no es una despedida, sino un nuevo comienzo"_

 _ **Capítulo Final. Redención**_

El helicóptero de Chrysta había bajado en el helipuerto del edificio Griffstone, ella bajaba con Celestia y la niña, mientras Roy y el piloto observaban alrededor cerciorándose que nadie les estuviese esperando; ellos se acercaban a una avioneta donde otro piloto que les llevaría a otro país

-¡Alto!- Richard había salido de la puerta que conectaba al interior del edificio – ¡los tenemos rodeados!-

-Oficial, esto es un mal entendido- Roy sonreía –esta chica será deportada, estoy haciendo una…- Celestia miró a Richard

-¡Richard!- ella gritó y Chrysta la agarró cubriendo su boca, entonces Roy dio unos pasos hacia Richard mientras sacaba un arma, entonces Richard disparó al arma de Roy mandándola lejos

-Delegado Somber, queda arrestado- Richard contestaba a lo que Roy sólo reía

-¿Bajo qué cargos?- Roy masajeaba su mano, súbitamente fue golpeado por la espalda por Discord quien le apresaba en una llave

-Alta traición a la nación mientras ejercías un cargo público… tal vez- Discord ponía presión con todo su cuerpo mientras tenía a Roy en el piso; los dos pilotos de Chrysta salieron de sus vehículos y antes que sacaran sus pistolas, una bala les había dado en la cabeza

-Privación de la libertad- Luna salía de atrás de la avioneta, pues ella había disparado a los pilotos, Chrysta la miro y jalaba a Celestia hacia el borde del edificio, sin embargo Luna le había disparado a sus pies para que se detuviera –y conspiración- Luna se acercaba a Chrysta aun apuntándole

-Zorra desgraciada- Chrysta miraba a Luna

-Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor- entonces Chrysta en un intento desesperado sacó una diminuta pistola y la apuntaba contra la cara de Celestia

-Un paso más y las asesinaré frente a ti- Luna se detuvo sin dejar de mirar a Chrysta

-Idiotas- Roy se reía

-Cállate- Discord le dio un golpe a Roy que le dejó inconsciente, luego se levantó y preparó su arma para direccionarla contra Chrysta –¡suéltalas ahora!- Chrysta miró a Discord lo que le dio oportunidad a Celestia de empujar a Chysta mientras estaba distraída y correr con la bebé en dirección a Richard; Chrysta dirigía su arma contra Celestia, entonces Luna le disparó a la mano antes de que esta jalara del gatillo

-¡Mi mano!- La mano de Crista había soltado el arma que coincidentemente había caído a lado de Roy – ¡maldita zorra!- Celestia había llegado con Richard y la niña en brazos

-¡Richard llévate a Celestia!- Luna le había ordenado al uniformado, quien se llevó a la chica al interior del edificio; Discord y Luna se acercaban a Chrysta quien en un impulso corrió a la avioneta; Luna trataba de dispararle al igual que Discord; sin embargo Chrysta había entrado y logró encender el motor provocando que el aire empujara a Luna y Discord al piso

-¡Jamás me atraparán!- Chrysta reía mientras Luna y Discord trataban de levantarse peleando contra la presión del aire; entonces mientras se elevaba para escapar, se había escuchado un disparo que le dio finalmente a Chrysta en el pecho. La mirada de Discord y Luna buscaron el origen del disparo y era Roy quien se levantó imponiéndose ante el aire y tomó el arma de la misma Crysta y terminó dado fin a la temida reina de Ciudad Crystal.

-Roy…- Luna estaba impactada; la avioneta comenzaba a ladearse a modo que se estrelló con un costado del helipuerto y provocando la explosión de la avioneta; Discord corrió por Luna y la ayudaba a levantarse, pero ella aún podía ver a Roy que intentaba escapar, entonces se alejó de Discord –pide que desalojen el edificio-

-¡¿Y tú que harás?!- Discord y Luna se encontraron sus miradas, él comprendía que debía ir a cumplir su promesa; entonces la dejó ir. Luna corría entre las llamas para ir tras Roy, y justo cuando le encontró él estaba al borde del edificio a punto de saltar a la azotea de un edificio no lejos de ahí

-¡Roy espera!- Luna le apuntaba con su arma – ¡alto!-

-Luna- él se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla

-¿Por qué?- ella seguía intentando hablar con el Roy de aquel entonces, al que ella amaba

-Tu nunca lo comprenderías- él sonaba confundido y enojado

-Roy por favor, esto jamás fue una coincidencia- ella se acercaba a él lentamente –lo sabes-

-Lamento haberte engañado así todo este tiempo- él seguía inmóvil

-Roy déjame ayudarte- ella comprendía que todo lo que hacía era por órdenes de Chrysta; entonces un sonido chirriante se escuchaba y los dos miraron al helicóptero que estaba siendo alcanzado por la llamas provocando así una segunda explosión; Roy salto contra Luna para protegerla de dicha explosión y quedaron los dos en el piso, se miraron un instante y luego ese mismo piso comenzaría a quebrarse a modo que Luna tomó la mano de Roy y con la otra mano se sujetaba a una parte de la estructura quedando los dos pendiendo de la fuerza de ella

-¡Luna!- él miraba a la mujer que hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por tenerle a ambos, entonces los helicópteros de rescate les apuntaban con las luces -¡Luna déjame caer!- Roy le gritó a ella

-¡No Roy!- ella continuaba sosteniéndose con fuerza de la estructura – ¡no te voy a dejar ir nuevamente!- entonces la estructura de la que ella estaba agarrada comenzaba a desprenderse

\- ¡Luna escúchame!- él miró al vacío y luego regresó su mirada a ella –nunca fue broma cuando deseé hacerte mi reina-

-¿¡quieres hablar de eso ahora?!- ella seguía manteniéndose agarrada a la estructura mientras apretaba la mano de él

-Sí- Roy sonrió -y sé que lo serás algún día- él le tomó fuerte la mano luego comenzó a columpiarse ligeramente -pero por ahora, no le vendría nada mal un Rey Sombra a Ciudad Crystal- entonces se soltó de Luna y se dejó caer

-¡ROY!- ella observó cómo él se desvanecía entre las llamas y el humo negro debajo de ella, un helicóptero se acercó a la mujer para salvarla, así la noche al fin había visto caer el imperio del mal que Chrysta había formado.

Algunas semanas después; Discord había hecho un trato con la fiscalía en el cual él delataría a todos los cómplices de Chrysta: a las empresas y familias involucradas con su red, a cambio que limpiaran los cargos contra Luna y que él tuviese una sentencia reducida por su cooperación.  
Richard se había reunido con Celestia y Cadence quienes entregaron a la hija de Candy y Cox a la familia Smith en la granja Sweet Apple Acres; la niña había recibido el nombre de Applebloom.  
Celestia se alejaría de Ciudad Crystal y regresaría al Condado de Canterlot donde ingresaría como la consejera estudiantil en Canterlot High.  
La ciudad ofreció una ceremonia conmemorativa al Detective DiscLancie en la cual se le homenajeaba como el policía ejemplar que bajo su filosofía, dio su vida siempre en búsqueda de la justicia por los derechos y la libertad; en dicha ceremonia Luna se recibía como abogada, así como el **_Corazón de Obsidiana;_** el cual es una medalla con la que Richard le abría las puertas para unirse a las fuerzas especiales.

-Luna- Discord estaba acompañado de dos policías que le guiaban a una mesa donde ella le esperaba -¿ya es jueves de visita conyugal?- él se sentó frente a ella con su siempre característica sonrisa mientras ella reía y negaba con la cabeza

-No _tontin-_ ella le había traído una rebanada de choco flan y traía un empaque de un cuarto de leche de chocolate –es tu cumpleaños-

-Oh que detalle- él sonreía –pero tengo un problema- le mostraba que tenía las manos esposadas, a lo que ella se sonrió y le daba cucharadas del postre en la boca

-¿Aún sigues peleándote con los demás niños?- Luna se reía

-No, solo que así te obligo a que me alimentes- él saboreaba el postre – curioso, mi padre amaba esta cosa, le recordaba a mi mamá-

-¿De verdad?- ella le miraba sonriente –este lo hizo Tia para ti-

-¿Y no puso ahí la clásica lima corta barrotes?- él tenía ese sentido del humor de siempre

-Eres un _menso_ \- ella reía

-Pero reíste, nada me agrada más que escucharte reír- él la miraba mientras ella le ponía el popote al cartón y se lo ponía en la boca para que el bebiese hasta terminar el líquido y hacer el sonido característico del cartón vacío; ellos se miraron nuevamente –Entonces… ¿ya lo encontraste?

-No…- ella recordó que luego que la rescataran, los agentes de Richard buscaron durante varias noches a Roy, más era como si este hubiese desaparecido en el aire –pero ya saldrá, un estornudo y estaré a su lado para apresarle- ella le ofrecía una sonrisa a Discord quien le correspondía de igual modo

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, siempre cumples tus promesas- él miró al piso –es por eso que también quiero pedirte un favor- él alzó la mirada hacia ella de modo muy serio

-Claro- ella le miraba -¿De qué se trata?-

-Pues…- Discord y Luna se quedaron hablando un poco más un par de horas. Después la mujer había preparado una alcoba para Cadence, quien dentro de un par de semanas estaría a punto de iniciar sus estudios en Crystal Prep.

 _ **¿Fin?**_


End file.
